


Among the Stars:In Your Eyes

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dominantion, M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submission, boot blacking, mild cock torment, public, quicky, unusual kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: A one-shot continuation of Among the Stars!





	1. Chapter 1

“This will never work.”

“It will if you shut your mouth and stop looking up like you've got a spine.” Tony growled out of the corner of his mouth. “Now come on dammit! Like we practiced!”

Loki hissed something insulting under his breath but looked back down at the tiles. He tried to appear as demure and comely as possible, the newly curled locks of his hair bouncing as the horse drawn cart bounced up and down the road. There were traditions at play here. And noble families were always very observant for when someone was going outside of their place. 

“Ritzy digs.”

“Maybe you should take care not to look so impressed. You are supposed to be a merchant who made his wealth in the space trade. You should be used to fancy parties and grand galas. If you look like a bloody tourist you'll get us both in trouble.” 

“And you're going to do the same if you don't stop acting like you're better than me in every way.”

Loki scoffed. “I am better than you.”

“Okay yeah but stop acting like it. Act like a slave should act!”

Loki pursed his lips and slouched his shoulder's a bit. Best thing was for him to be compliant and eager to serve, perhaps that would cover for the natural air or arrogance and royalty Tony swore he had about himself. 

As they approached the main gate, Rhodney tipped his hat up, presenting their invitation. Forged of course. Not that you could tell. Tony had shelled out a nice bag of credits for a forgery that would fool anyone. He presented the hologram to the guard, who then slid it into a slot. The hologram created an image of Tony standing there in regal finery. “Alright then. Up to the main house. Do not go off exploring. The dog gets let out during the parties to keep out trespassers. Drivers are to stay with their carts in the stables. There will be hot wine brought out.”

“Thank you kindly.” Rhodney tipped his hat, waiting until they were down the road. On the way to the palatial estates they passed through the lands, hedges trimmed in all manner of pretty designs. Lights flickered from bush to bush, glittering fancily and creating an atmosphere of elegant refinement. “Okay. So you two got your trackers set?”

“Set and ready.” Tony checked and set it to lock on to Loki's. “Remember, if anything happens just push the red bu-”

“Red button. I know! We've been over this a dozen times!”

“Why are you acting so nervous? Not the first time we've done this So what's got my Lolo all worked up?” He reached across and touched Loki's cheek, giving him a teasing little wink. 

“I'm not much for parties.” Loki insisted, though that wasn't entirely true. He thoroughly enjoyed parties when he could spend them playing tricks on unwary guests and making the servants shriek when snakes appeared a midst the canapes. But with this little trick in play, he would need to keep his magic close to his chest, what little of it there was.

It had been coming back to him, slowly but surely. Little bursts of it could prove useful, but he found it much more exhausting to use his powers now. He could feel a source near by, but it was strange and temperamental, unwilling to be coaxed or even forced to his will. He didn't dare push it too far and risk it retreating. Or worse. Magic was it's own entity, it's own independent thing. If it chose to lash back at him, Loki didn't think he had the capability to defend himself right now. 

“Lolo...maybe this is a bad idea.”

“No.” he assured the man quickly, grabbing his hands. “No it's a good idea. Besides, we're in too deep now to quit.” He looked out the window. “We're approaching now, Master.”

Tony gave him a quick, gentle kiss. “I could get used to hearing you call me that.” 

“Humph. Don't press your luck.” Loki tapped the mans nose and made a soft, submissive face. “Please be kind to me, master.”

“Heh. Of course. Just make sure you remain well behaved and there won't be a problem.” 

Rhodney got down from the driving post and opened the door, standing at attention and clicking his heels with a straight face. “My Lord.” he said smoothly and jerked his eyes to the side. He was their escape route, their just in case. The hope was to go through the party, gather the prize, and leave with the rest of the guests at the end of the evening. That being said, there was an awful lot of room for things to go bad very quickly. And Rhodney...well lets just say the horse and buggy wasn't innocuous as it seemed. “Be careful.” he muttered as they headed up to the house.

Tony was dressed in regal red and gold, his tailored suit just a bit out of fashion, but not so far out as to be unappealing. He needed to look the part of a newly flushed merchant trying to get in good with the right people. He straightened himself up and tapped his cane against the perfectly laid stepping stones. “Well? Are you coming or not? I don't have the time to wait for you?”

His voice was a practiced coldness as Loki scurried up close to his 'master' helping to fix his tails neatly and ensure that the fixings of his jacket were perfectly aligned. He fussed over it, looking as though if he did not fidget quickly enough, he would feel the back of his master hand against his cheek. “There you are, master.” he whispered. 

“I don't remember giving you permission to speak.”

“Alright, don't push it now.” Loki grumbled. 

As well dressed in finery as Tony was, Loki had been decked in a somewhat more...lascivious garb. ~If one could even call it dressed!~ He shuffled a bit, hoping he at least made for a magnificent looking body slave. The jeweled belt rode terribly low on his hips, and it didn't help that the silky fabrics fluttered about like butterfly wings whenever the slightest breeze crept up on him! He tried to close his legs a bit, but Tony winked at him.

It made his chest warm and tight.

The entrance to the hall was a massive archway filled with golden carved vines and flowers made from mother of pearl and inlaid with little crystals. ~Somebody likes overkill.~ He rolled his eyes as he saw the two slaves standing on either side of the door. He tried to mimic their stance. Dejected, little more than idols really, breathing statues standing, painted with gold flakes just to show off how wealthy their master is.

There were already guests standing about, drinking from crystal chalices and snacking off trays of fine delicacies. Tony took a drink from a passing waiter and took one sip, handing it off to Loki to hold and follow him obediently. “Don't dare spill.”

“If you must tell your slave not to spill, they are either a very poor slave or you are a very poor master.”

Tony's natural instinct was to snap around in a defensive posture. He suppressed it, slowly turning his head to regard the commentator with a speculative look. “Or perhaps he is merely dimwitted and I keep him because he's pretty to look at.” He smiled thinly. “Doesn't everyone have one of those?”

The approaching woman laughed, tossing her long brown curls over her shoulder. “Well, anyone with common sense! I have a pretty little one myself. I forget his name. I get a new one every ten years or so. But he is as dumb as he is pretty. And he suits my needs while my husband is away on politics.”

“You're awfully glib about infidelity.” Tony mentioned, smiling at her keenly.

“It isn't anything he doesn't know. He has his own little whore he visits up in the cities. Why shouldn't I have mine?” She extended her hand, presenting it bedecked with jewelry. “Melinther, lady of this small desolate and boring un-social moon. I host these parties every now and again to alleviate the tedium here.”

Tony took her hand and kissed it tenderly. “Antony. Owner of the Intrepid, fastest and most profitable merchant ship in the Eastern Quadrants.” 

“Ah...another boot licker coming to gain my husbands favor. How droll.” She was looking terribly disinterested, preparing to leave them there. 

“Why would I be interested in his favor, when I could have yours?” It was a charming play, and if Tony had one skill, it was being as annoyingly charming as he was charmingly annoying. It seemed to work at any rate. Melinther chuckled and shook her head.

“You're a cute little thing. And what is this simple creature following you around like a pup?”

“My slave, Lolo. I decided it worth while to keep him with me. He's a bit wasted for anything but bedroom pleasure and showing off. I thought it might do...”

“To have him tag along so you could show off how far you've risen in the right social circles. Humph. Well, he's lovely enough not to disturb the aesthetic of my gathering. I can have him painted up in gold flakes and make him stand in the garden for a while. Or we can put him to work in the pleasure room. Nothing to strenuous, I assure you. Merely...aesthetic touching.”

Loki's eyes widened so large that his pupils took up nearly all of it. He whimpered and tugged at the hem of Tony's vest, giving him the most pleading of glances. “M-master...I do not wish...”

“What you wish is irrelevant.” Tony waved his hand. “Still...if you can give me your word that he won't be...unduly violated, I see no reason why he should not be made to be as pleasing as possible. It might even be entertaining to watch.” He snapped his fingers, not bothering to look directly at Loki before sending him off with another of the golden flake covered slaves. “You know what I expect of you. See you do not disappoint me while I enjoy the company of this...lovely lady.” He took Melinther's hand with the most smug little grin, Loki had ever seen him with. 

Loki bowed, shivering and looking as though he could not be more humiliated by what he was soon to be exposed to. He followed the slave down the hall, sniffling to himself as he heard Tony's laughter fade out behind him. He peered over his shoulder, waiting until they were far enough away. “What is your name?” he asked in a small voice.

“I am called Thir. I am the Lady Melinther's..pet.”

“I see. Well, Thir, I am sorry about this.” Loki straightened up and clapped his hand over Thir's mouth, shoving him into an empty room and kicking the door shut behind them. “Shush now.”

“Hmmmmuhmfpp!” 

“Yes yes. I know. Terribly annoying.” Loki said, cutting off his breath as he caught the poor man in a choke hold. “But try not to make a fuss. The worst you'll come out of this with is a nasty headache.” He held down firmly until the man began to still and finally went limp in his grip. He let him down to the floor, testing his pulse to ensure he hadn't gone too far. Sure enough, he felt a heart beat. He pulled the man over to the couch and took a strip of cloth to bind him up with. He shoved the poor man in a linen closet and snuck back out the door quietly.

Now was the time when a bit of magic could be used with careful intentions. He could, if he wished, render himself entirely invisible. But it wouldn't last long enough for him to do a proper search of the place. He put a glamour about himself, just enough that he might pass for any of those brought here for entertainment. Maybe someone might see Thir, or perhaps one of the slaves standing at the door. He was a slave. One of dozens dwelling here in service. He could be any of them.

Of course that meant any of the might take the blame for what he was about to do. But it couldn't be helped.

~~~

Tony couldn't have done better than to walk in on the arm of the very hostess they'd arrived to rob. He shot a cheeky look at some of the gathered guests. These were the same kind of people who had looked down on his father when he was younger. He remembered, as a child, when Howard had been trying so hard to get together the funds to start up a shipping empire of his own. They had told him he didn't have enough practical experience. That what he swore he could do was impossible. 

Yeah. He didn't feel the least bit bad about pulling one over on one of these assholes. They could almost always recover, either through their own dirty dealings or off the backs of the people who put them in this position in the first place.

Or, more often than not, they could kick back on daddy's money. 

Melinther seemed determined not to let him out of her sight, making sure to introduce him to nearly everyone they walked into. That wasn't exactly part of his plan. He didn't want anyone to be able to readily identify his face in a line-up after they left. The plan was supposed to be get in, schmooze but don't get tangled up, and get out as soon as the party was over, spoils in tow. But the longer this woman seemed determined to keep a lock on him, the harder it would be to find Loki and ensure everything was ready. 

“So what does the lonely lady of the man who owns an entire moon do for fun besides host big events?” He asked, trying to keep her attention focused on herself as opposed to him. If he was lucky she'd just think of him as another useless fawner. Someone she could dismiss when the festivities were done. On a job like this, standing out too much was a risk. 

“If anyone asks, I tell them I do all the things a proper politicians wife should do. Donate to all the right charities, ensure to fed the hungry and attend garden parties in the most fashionable gown.” Melinther sighed as if this were merely par the course for her. “Really, it's as if a woman can't manage to find anything truly entertaining with which to occupy herself unless she causes an outright scandal!” she tsked and picked up a tall glass full of sparkling yellow liquid. 

“Is that why you host such extravagant affairs? To cause a stir in the social circles?” He shook his head. “Come on now. You don't strike me as the type to care one damn bit about what all these socialites think of you, no matter what airs you put on.” 

“Oh please. I do it to waste my husbands money! If he's going to leave me all alone here, he deserves it.” She winked. “Would you like to see how else I waste his money?”

“Besides on the gown dripping with read gold thread? Absolutely. I'm always interested in wealth.” He followed her through the ivory floored room and marble pillars, watching her work the room with a professionalism he did admire to some extent. Always the right smile, always a gracefully blown kiss or a 'Darling how ARE you! Give my love to Ellie!” A true politicians wife to the core. 

She strode him down the hallway to a set of double doors, putting her fingerprints against the security panel and giving her voice recognition. The doors slid open with the sound of whirling gears, allowing them into a large study. 

It took Tony a moment for his eyes to adjust from the bright dance hall lighting to the dim atmosphere, much more suited to this quiet area. He looked around at the rows of bookshelves and scrolls, followed quickly by glass cases filled with rare artifacts. “Interesting. You don't seem like much of a collector to me.” 

“Oh I'm not. This is my husbands collection.” The elegant woman smiled. “He gets these as gifts from his peers...or from his dealings which of course I know nothing about. You see that? It's a real Kryptonian skull. You don't find those anymore, seeing as how their planet was destroyed some time ago.” Melinther pointed to another one. “And here. An shard of a Jotun heart. Almost equally impossible to obtain, even harder to keep. Once removed from the body it must be kept at a perfect temperature, otherwise it will melt. My husband spent almost as much on that as he did on the medical clinic.”

“Fascinating.” And he meant it too. He only hoped Loki didn't feel a twinge of fury if he made it this far. As much as Tony was following her tour, he was keeping an eye on everything in the room. The worst thing that could happen would be for his 'slave' to pop in right while they were in here. 

“Ah. And of course, my husbands prize collectible. The Star Crystal.”

Tony swallowed. ~Okay, there is no way I'm getting this lucky.~ He came forward carefully to the display case in the middle of the room, eyeing the jagged floating crystal. A light shone directly over it, ensuring that one could fully enjoy the iridescent qualities as it spun slowly in it's glass case. “I've heard of these. Never seen one up close before.”

“I would be surprised if you had. They are exceedingly rare. I'm not entirely sure what sort of usefulness they have...” 

“It rather depends. A spaceship captain might find one very useful indeed. Just a chunk of the the size of my hand would be enough to power an inter-dimensional freighter for fifty years. Never mind how much more expedient it could make things, the saving in fuel alone would be enough to make a man wealthy.” Honestly? He'd have killed, probably literally, for one of these a handful of years ago. The amount of good it would have done him in the long run would have been entirely worth the risk to his hide. 

“I see. Well it's good to know that this chunk of rock is worth that much, especially since I need you to steal it.”

Tony blinked. ~No. I'm defiantly not that lucky.~ He was at a loss for words, lips pressed together tightly as he tried to figure out what words he should pick next. There was the very real chance that they'd just been caught and were about to be in a world of hurt. There was also the very slim chance that this was legit. “I'm so sorry. I uh...I'm not sure I understand...”

“Oh it's a very clever ploy and all. You look just tacky enough to be nouveau riche, which is sure to get you ignored by most of the people I've invited. And that comely little thing you brought with you, Lolo, I believe. Yes I'm sure he's providing a suitable distraction to those who prefer more enthusiastic entertainment than wine and tapas.” She seemed quite impressed with herself for figuring all this out as she sipped from her glass. “Come on now, there's no reason to stand on ceremony at this point. Out of curiosity, who asked you to come steal this. You know, before I did?”

“Uh...heh. I'll give you credit for being clever but uh...confidentiality and all.” Tony admitted, a bit cornered at the moment. He did have some sense of professional pride after all. But this woman was really gonna throw him for a loop! 

“I respect that. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Your part in the end remains the same.” Melinther set down her cup, approaching him with neatly clasped hands. “See, the worth of this crystal is damned near priceless. Represents a massive amount of taxpayer money that my dear husband seems to think no one is going to miss. It's also very heavily insured. You, my dear little robber, are going to steal I

t for me.”

“Ah. Okay I believe I know where you're coming from.” Tony smiled. He admired someone who could come up with something this convoluted. “So, once the insurance company comes digging around to see what happened, they're bound to find out about the misappropriated funds. Which means your husband is gonna be in an awful lot of trouble.” He pointed at her prim lips. “but I don't see what that does for you, missy. You're hubby gets booted out of office and you loose all this...grandeur.”

“Very true. If it weren't for the fact that I own half of all of this.” She gestured about, her perfectly white teeth shining. “See, once my husband is under investigation, all sorts of nasty little things are going to come out from under the rug. I on the other hand, well I clearly couldn't have been involved, seeing as how I barely ever leave the house. I'll divorce my husband because of the scandal and fund a task for to recover the crystal. Which, of course will never happen, seeing as how you'll have carted it half way across the galaxy by then.”

“Of course. But it'll give you time to have a fake one made.” 

“Exactly. Which I will put in a public museum so that the tax payers can see what their money went to...you know, for the children. For the people. And of course all money from the museum will be funneled into all the right places. Hospitals, schools, that sort of thing. From there it's really just a hop, skip and a jump to a senator seat of my very own.” 

“Not a bad plan. Not bad at all. Of course I'd be more than thrilled to help you on this but uh...well matter of form. What do I get out of it?” 

“A smart man demands something up front. So how about this?” Melinther hummed as though thoroughly considering this. “I'm sure whoever paid you to steal this in the first place is giving you an awful lot of money. But someone like you, I'm sure having a powerful politician to call up every now and again with a favor would be nice to have in your back pocket.”

“It certainly would. And it's not a favor I would take...too much advantage of.” Tony assured her, pleased to see the smoothly relieved look on her face. “Wouldn't want to over impress upon your good will. So shall we say...five very big favors.” 

“Well it's a comfort to know there is some honor among thieves. I'll ensure the guards are...preoccupied elsewhere. If you like you can go gather you're little friend from whatever vent or corridor I'm sure he'd sneaking down at the moment. Still, it would do more good if you could reappear at the party along with me. At worst I'd rather people assumed we were hold up in a bedroom fucking as oppose to the alternative.” Melinther gave him a long look, as though debating how she'd feel about people thinking they were fucking in a back room at her party. She must have decided the thought was not as unappealing as it might be and nodded. 

“Probably a good idea. Though...if I might make a suggestion...perhaps something that will thoroughly ensure everyone is entirely occupied while something mysterious happens to the crystal.” Tony let a himself be tickled to death at his currently devious idea. Okay so it was a little over the top, but hey, he could always play it off as a part of the plan. 

He just hoped Loki would be a good sport about the whole thing! 

 

~~~

Loki gulped, eyes darting around as he searched for any sign of Tony. A sea of faces seemed to be gazing at him with keen interest from the corners of the room, sipping their wine with leisurely refinement as he dangled there, arms firmly bound above him as his tip toes just barely touch the floor. He should have been more careful! He hadn't expected to find four guards right as he came around the corner to the study room. They'd 'recognized' him as one of the slaves who was supposed to be entertaining in the Pleasure Room and insisted on escorting him to his designated area. 

He'd had no choice but to go with them or risk being caught in a much more dire predicament. 

They seemed to be leaving him alone for the moment, just milling about and admiring their pretty captive from a discreet distance. He struggled a bit, which only brought a mildly amused laughter from the gathered crowd. He could probably break the ropes if he tried, but that would attract more attention. Or rather a different kind of attention than the one he wanted. It was best for him to play this out. He'd seen other slaves go in and out of this room. They took it in shifts. He'd be off by an hour, maybe two. He'd have to communicate with Tony that the plan was off and then...

Two people walked in the room and Loki tilted his head back to try and get a good look at what was going on. He blinked in confusion as Tony entered with Melinther, looking at him with sheepish pleasure. 

Loki stared daggers at him. ~I don't know what is going on. But if this is about to go where I think it is, I will get you back for it Anthony Edward Stark!~

“Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to have acquired a rather special source of entertainment tonight.” Melinther called everyone to attention. “Our dear guest Anthony has both allowed and in fact encouraged the use of his pretty slave...Lolo, was it?”

“It is.”

“Well, it seems this dear boy has never been party to a bit of public indecency. And of course this simply wont stand at one of my parties!” There was a rancorous laughter bubbling up from the group. Apparently this was par the course for a party of Melinther's. “So, we thought it would be just delightful for us all to partake in a bit of pleasant voyeurism while dear Mr. Anthony shows his pretty slave a bit of proper discipline.” 

Loki sucked in a breath and kept his position submissive, whimpering, desperate. But the second Tony got between him and the viewing audience, his eyes were full of pure venom. 

“Hush now, Lolo.” Tony said in his best strict tone, gripping Loki by the chin. “It's only a bit of a whipping. You can take that, can't you?”

Loki took hold of the last notes of concern inTony's voice and sighed out, closing his eyes. Yes. He could take it. Clearly this was some part of a plan he hadn't factored in until now. He looked up again and nodded. “Y-yes Master.” he said and gasped and Tony's fingers trailed down his chest, flicking the pert nipples. “Hnna! P-please, master. Y-you've never disciplined me in front of others!” 

“That's because I generally prefer to keep it between the two of us.” Tony explained, playing the role for all it was worth. “But in this case, an audience is not just prudent, but a necessity to the plan.”

Loki's mind locked onto those words. Oh! So this did have something to do with their little caper! Very well. If these so called nobles wanted a fine show, he could provide one. He was more than pretty enough to give stiff competition to their slaves any day! 

Tony circled around his body, playing around to make sure the ope was tight before running a hand down Loki's chest and back up. He wrapped his fingers around the god's slender neck, squeezing it just tight enough to make him jump. “There we are. Relax. You should have no trouble with this.”

“Does your slave often find himself in need of discipline?” A random nobleman asked.

“More often than I can be bothered to keep up with, even for the sake of his finely turned backside!” Tony joked and everyone gave a cheerful laugh. He ran his palms slowly over Loki's hips and enjoyed the graceful swell of them as he gripped the buttocks and lifted them up. He gave them a hard squeeze before releasing them to bounce charmingly in place before pulling the layers of sheer fabric to the side.

“By the gods! It's like perfect marble!”

“Impossible for someones ass to be that high naturally!”

Tony snickered. “I promise you I have exposed every inch of my Lolo's flesh. Every inch of it is as beautiful as presented.” He lifted a belt, two inches wide and made from some dark black leather. He showed it to Loki, watching the green eyes for any sign of protest. “Shall we begin?”

Loki smirked to himself. Tony was virile, a wonderful lover. But he was inevitably mortal. Surely he could take a little once over from a human! “Y-yes, Master. T0thank you for taking the time t-to discipline me, Master.” This might be a game, but he took note of just how much Tony shuddered at hearing Loki call him that.

The first blow cracked down over his bare cheeks and Loki jerked forward with surprising force! His jaw fell open and he looked back. He had not been expecting it to smart like that! Tony made sure his aim was true before bringing the supple leather into rough connection with the pert cheeks once more, making the flesh ripple out from the point of impact. 

“N-nuck!” Loki chirped, hands now gripping the rope above him. “Nnhhhhgah! ANNHA!” He shook his head, jumping with every hit! The next one smacked down perfectly across both cheeks and he strained with it, chest rising and falling with heavy breath's. “M-master!” he managed, squirming hotly.  
“Well now, I believe I have found why you are troubled with such a disobedient slave!” Melinther observed, indicating Loki's crotch with a perfectly manicured finger. “It would seem your slave craves punishment to ensure his enthusiasm.”

Loki went red as Tony came forward, noticing the tent in the front of the pretty silks. He went pink and looked away in real embarrassment for the first time in this little game! He couldn't be sure what he found more arousing: how hard he was getting from a mere spanking, or the fact that there were a good three dozen people in this room witnessing it! Another strike and he yelped out loud, his voice warbling in the room as some of the gathered people gave a clap. 

“How lovely!”

“I wonder if it sings?”

Tony brought the belt down again and again, letting ti leave large red welts down Loki's backside. He worked carefully to measure his blows. It wasn't just about hitting hard, but hitting the right places. He had to be sure the spot with the largest fat deposit took the brunt of his beating. Anywhere else would cause the nasty kind of pain. Another hard crack and Loki bleated out, now squirming his thighs together needily, his hips thrusting forward to the vast amusement of the crowd. 

It would be a lie to say this wasn't doing something for Tony as well! He's smacked Loki's ass a few times during sex. A little here and there just to make his lover jump in bed. But there was just something different about the added element of the belt. It was a sense of power. Both in knowing that he could do this and that Loki would get aroused as he applied this kind of pain. “You're doing well, Lolo. A few more I think, just enough to let the lesson sink in.”

Loki panted, nodding his head as his cheeks flushed almost dark as his ass. “Y-yes, master! Thank you, Master!” Loki wasn't sure how much of this was play by now. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Melinther listen to a guard whispering in her ear and then caught Tony's eye, nodding. It did not save him. Tony had promised blows and he would give blows. Another fell and he lifted his legs from the ground, twisting back and forth as it smarted through him. The next blow make him dizzy and the final one made him ready to plead. No, Tony couldn't hurt him. But ouh he could make Loki wish to be hurt just a bit!

“That's enough I think.” Tony announced to the people who vocalized their discontent. Melinther quieted them, ensuring one of her own slaves was brought in to be strung up and tormented for amusement. She walked to them as Tony managed to let Loki cling to him in slavish devotion. 

“That was indeed a...stirring performance.” She congratulated them, fanning herself. “I do believe our business is done here. A few of my guests have already left early. I doubt anyone will notice if you take your beleaguered and pink cheeked slave home.”

“You are too kind by far Lady Melinther. I am surprisingly glad we made your aquaintence.”

“My thoughts exactly, Lord Anthony.”

~~~

“Am I in trouble?”

Loki glared at him from the bed, not saying anything.

“I'm in trouble.” Tony surmised and sidled over. “Rhodney got the crystal out while we held everyone attention.” he offered as reconciliation. “You made this whole job about a thousand times easier. By morning we'll be back on the ship and about a hundred light years away from here.”

Loki glared at him from the bed with intense ferocity, not saying anything.

“Lolo, pudding cup? Snuggle fuck? Cuddle bitch?” he tried, poking Loki's head with his finger. “Look, I know I should tried to say something to you before doing it but at the time I couldn't find a way to say anything before we had to go for broke! I'm...I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I swear. Jus...tell me what you want and...WHOA!”

Loki grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down till his eyes were damn near pressed up to Tony's. “I want you to call me your bad little slave.” he growled, arching his hips up readily. “And I want you to hit my ass, hard.” He smirked a bit, pleased with how nervous Tony looked. “Master.”

A slow grin spread across his unsure face. “Oh. Okay. Alright.” Tony pulled himself up and grabbed Loki y the scruff, yanking his head back with dedication tot he role. “Well? What do you think you're doing on the bed, slave?” he snarled, putting force into his words. Loki's hips twitched responsively and he whimpered, crawling forward. 

Tony didn't let him stop till his knees were in the carpeting of the cheap hotel. “There. Just where my cute plaything belongs.” He undid the buttons on his jacket with rough jerks, smiling down at Loki's hungry face. “It looks like I've got myself a slave in need of some more serious control. I think I can manage that.” 

Loki ran his tongue over his teeth and squirmed forward, letting himself explore this strange never revelation of submission. He reached up to undo the belt buckle and yelped as Tony smacked his hands.  
“Cock hungry huh? Well I guess I can't expect any better from you.” 

“Huhhh!” Loki didn't realize he'd made the noise till it was already out of his mouth! He'd never made a sound like that without someone's hands on him! Tony wasn't even touching him! Just getting undressed while he said dirty things! Could he really have become so quickly aroused by just a little whipping?

Tony snickered and threw his jacket off. “Bad little slave. You don't even deserve my cock.” He pulled the trousers buttons down, slowly tugging at the hem. “It's a good thing for you that I happen to be in need of my pretty Lolo, or I wouldn't let you have the privilege...”

“Alright, take it down a notch.” 

He heard a tight little laugh. “Okay okay. I just wanted to see how far you want me to go.” He tugged back Loki's head again. “Take my cock out. Slowly, thats it.”

Loki hummed as his fingers played down the thick cock, watching the skin bunch and stretch as he teased it. He gazed at Tony's face, clearly begging to be allowed to suck it. A slight nod was the only permission he needed, and Loki sucked it down so quickly he felt Tony's pelvis cringe!

“L-little slower! Lil slower! HAA! Haaa! Ahhhhhhh. Okay. Much better.” Tony groaned with relief and slowly began to grind forward into the pleasant warmth. “Ouh fuck yeah.” He moaned out and sat down on the edge of the bed, indulging in Loki's perfect suctioning force. “There we are. So good to your Master.”

Loki lifted his face, popping the head out of his lips. “Thank you, Master.” he grinned and slid his mouth all the way back down. He nuzzled his face side to side, working it down into his throat as Tony smiled at him.

He let the god enjoy himself for a few minuets, holding back from allowing himself to cum before yanking Loki back off it. “Now now. Do you want me to leave jizz all down your troat or do you want it up your tight little ass?”

Loki made a noise that bordered on feral. This was one of those rare moments when the need for foreplay was bare minumum compared to the very real desire for a good hard pounding. Loki kissed the tip again and again, working his way down to the heavy, full balls. “Please, Master, please.” he played, sounding wonderfully servile, considering his birth. “Make use of you're slaves asshole.” 

A fleeting expression crossed Tony's face, as though he might cum then and there, right across Loki's nose. He held back, perhaps through sheer self control. “Alright, get on the couch arm.” he instructed, walking Loki over to the side of the furniture and smacking his round cheek for the joy of seeing it jiggle. Loki stood up just enough to rest his waist on the arm, bending down low so his ass would be lifted to just the right angle. “Nice view. You know, I could make you stay this way all night.”

“Tony...MASTER!” Loki corrected himself as the belt snapped forward! How had he not seen Tony grab that? “M-master.” he whimpered, spreading his legs open. His own hard cock was right up along the rough fabric and the potential friction could not be better for him! 

“That's better.” He ran a hand down the cheek and gave Loki a few quick pops. “Now then, lets get you slicked up a bit, shall we?” 

Loki crooked his head and howled as Tony pushed a wet tongue up against his asshole, suckling and lapping at him hungrily. His fingers dug into the cushions and Loki bleated out his sweet pleasure, trying to work his ass cheeks back and drive the tongue in. “M-master! My master is s-so good to me! OUH!” 

“I do try. But it's hard when I have such a spoiled slave.” Tony winked and patted Loki's heavy balls. He flicked his tongue back and forth, tickling the puckered flesh until he saw the hole start to relax a bit. “That looks good, Lolo. What do you think? A bit of fingering or...?”

“Please! Please Master I...I need you in me!” Loki panted, his eyes glossy with lust. “P-please!” He reached back, tugging the cheeks open to show off the ripe red fuck hole, begging for penetration.

“Now how could a good Master ignore such a hearty plea?” Tony tsked and readied his cock, spitting on his hand a few times to get it lubed up just a bit. “Relax, thats it. There's a good slave...oufffph!” He pushed up a bit and felt the rough twisting of skin. A little more tongue, a little more spittle and wetness and the second time it pushed in with a sound pop.

“NAHHHA!” Loki cried out, nodding hurriedly. “Y-yeah! Yes!”

“Fuck you are burning for it tonight!” Tony laughed happily, giving slowly thrusts at first to gauge everything. He moved in and out in short bursts, trying to make sure that nothing he was doing would hurt Loki by accident. In due time he felt his balls sync up against the asshole. “Alright you needy fuck slave.” he growled, yanking Loki's hair back in one firm fistfull. “Lets see how badly you need to be ridden.”

Loki gave a sharp, high screech as Tony withdrew his cock nearly to the brim and then began to give long, hard thrusts deep up his tight godly ass! The next one smacked him so deep that he jerked forward! The next pushed the couch an inch across the floor. “T-to-ooooo-ny!” He pleaded, loving the rough stretch. “ToNY!”

“Master.” He insisted in a firmly soft tone. “I want to hear it.”

“M-master! My master!” Loki assured him, shoving himself back in time with the thrusts forward. The hot smacking of skin to skin connection only made the room feel more complete. He felt like a stretched ring around a peg much too large for it. There was a glorious satisfaction in grinding down and baring his teeth, accepting his temporary place in subservience to Tony.

“Lolo! Oh fuck! My pretty LOLO!” Tony gasped and took his hips in one hand, guiding Loki back with harsh jerks. “T-take it for me? Huh? Take it for you're master?”

“Yes! Yes Sir! Yes! F-fuck me! OuhhhhH YES!” Loki howled, letting himself be as vocal as he pleased. His guttural tone betray just how determined he really was. This felt completing. As though all he could ever consider wanting again would be Tony's cock wreck him out with this level of grinding fervor. “Tony! Tony! TonY!” His language became one long reiteration of the man's name. Nothing else could possibly make sense in this moment!

“Lolo!” Tony's voice had become soft and affectionate. “My pretty Lolo. Fuck I love you so much.”

Loki went rigid as a pole. Had...he couldn't have just...did he...? 

Tony leaned in close and buried his dick in as deep as he could make it go. “You fuckin heard me.” he growled loudly right in Loki's ear. “And I don't wanna hear it back until you mean what you say.” his demand echoed in Loki's mind as the pace began quick and burning, Loki bouncing back and forth as his body took the punishing speed. “I love you.” he said again, just in case the stubborn god missed it. “Now take it till you cum, pretty slave.”

Loki shrieked and clawed the fabric so hard he tore through it, leaving puffs of stuffing coming out through the slashes! What should he say? Should he say anything? Oh by the Nine! What if he said it and Tony did not believe him? Maybe he should wait! Wait until he could ensure it sounded sincere and not just repetition! What if he waited too long? “T-tony I...I.....OUH! OUH! Uhhhgh! Shit! Shit!”

“Don't you dare try! Take my cock and take it till you cum!” Tony insisted, driving him forward, making the gods cock rub up on the arm rest. 

“Y-Yes! Yes Master! More please! Tony more please! Fuck! F-u-uck!” He lost sight of the dimly lit room and everything became a whirl of colors and sound. His body was there to provide pleasure and accept it. As the rocking movement continued, Tony slowed, allowing Loki's body to go running over the edge just before him, a thick jet of cum slithering out of his dick and putting a large wet stain on the couch. 

Loki went limp, the only thing lending him any support was the furniture under him. He lay there in utter compliance as Tony buried himself to the hilt and groaned on top of him, spilling his thick jizz inside. 

They lay there together, a tangled, exhausted and happy pile as they regained their strength, looking up at the ceiling in contented silence. 

Loki felt a warm hand take hold of his and hold it to a beating heart, keeping it there. 

“Not just pillow talk.” Tony said with confidence. “And I'm not askin you to say it unless you're damn good and ready. But it's how I feel about you none the less. And I can wait.”

Loki gripped Tony's' hand. He closed his eyes and pressed his nose into the man's hair, drowning himself in the aroma of sex and masculinity. “I will try not to keep you waiting for too long.”


	2. Chapter 2

A trillion miles of stars and nothingness, expanding ever outward. A small space ship can feel so confining in such an area. 

Especially when one is becoming significant annoyed with their significant other. 

When you ran the kinds of missions Tony did, you had to pick a specific sort of crew to man the stations. Rhodney was his first mate, coming closer to his own ship with every haul. But the rest of those who crewed this frigate had an assortment of personalities, none of which could be called friendly. Even the ones who'd joined him from the Entrepreneur were still, at their heart, pirates. 

It took a certain kind of captain to keep a hold on such a group. Tony had to be respected above all else. He liked to think of himself as a fair man. He took his cut of the haul, roughly thirty percent of the gross amassed from both ships(though he could have demanded forty-five easy). Rhodney took twenty-five. The rest was divided equally between the thirty two members of the Entrepreneur and Trickster. This went a long way to keeping his people easy to deal with. Nobody wanted to cause trouble with a captain that paid such good wages and kept things fair. 

But that wouldn't count for shit if he didn't maintain their respect and hold his position in their eyes. And right now, Loki was making that increasingly difficult. 

He didn't want to place blame on Loki's shoulders. The man was bored for the msot part. He didn't know much about space ships and he was proving quite unwilling to cloud his brain with the 'fascinating intricacies' of maintaining one. He could be very useful on missions. It fed his natural inclinations towards deception and trickery and could keep him amused for a time. Still, during the long hauls between ports and assignments, Loki was left bored and sort of useless.

Which he was doing his very best to remind Tony of.

“Ant-ony.” Loki whined sharply, swinging his legs over the side of the walkway as Tony worked to repair a set of wires to the connection grid. He ran his bare toes down the man's shoulders, pouting out his lower lip. “To-nee.”

“Babe, busy.” He grunted and reached his hand up. “You could do something useful like hanging me the precision blowtorch.”

“This?”

“No, not that.” Tony held up his hands. “Bout this big. Hooked end. Looks like a regular blow torch but hand held.”

“This?”

“...Loki I know you know what a wrench is.”

The god rolled his eyes and fished about the tool box, finally grabbing what Tony was after. “Isn't this what you have crew for? To do minor repairs and dirty work like this?” He gestured about, indicating the men and women working on their own tasks.

“No repair on a ship is ever minor. Everything here is important and the Entrepreneur is about twenty years overdue on a lot of things. Besides, a good captain doesn't leave his crew to do all the rough stuff.” He started the blow torch up, doing the little wires and ensuring their total connection. “You work along side them, you work with them, fosters trust. Lets them know you don't consider yourself above them.”

“Then what is the point of being a captain if you can't leave these mundane trivialities to the lesser people...”

“Loki.” Tony looked up with a warning tone in his voice. “You need to watch it. If you're bored, go work with the plants. I thought you said you liked mixing potions and stuff.”

“I do. But that's not what I want to be doing right now.” Loki leaned down, poking his head through the bars as he batted his green eyes at Tony. “Why can't you come to the bedroom and let me pound your pretty ass into the bed...”

“Loki!” Tony jerked his head up and pointed the turned off blow torch at his head. “You need to watch it.”

The god's face elongated in a stare of quiet rage. “Well...” his inviting tone turned cold in an instant. “It's so funny. I don't recall you being so very particular about anybody knowing your preferences before.” 

“Because before I wasn't...!” Tony paused, realizing they had attracted the attention of others. He could see mixed expressions there. Some were interested, others looks like this wasn't something any rough and bad ass space pirate should be doing. “Come here.”

“Oh! So very commanding!” Loki smiled a bit darkly, convinced he was getting his way. 

Tony's jaw was clenched so damn tight he thought he might get lock jaw. He led the god to his office (which he rarely used or found himself in) and closed the door behind them. He touched the panel, making the window go blank and rounded. “Are you out of your fucking mind?” He roared, pointing a finger as he saw the hopeful smile slowly vanishing. Tony put a hand to his face, rubbing down his chin. Maybe that was overdoing things. “Loki...I'm a captain now. And this group? They don't need to know what we do in my cabin. Our...cabin.”

Loki's expression was difficult to read. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“Of course not. It's not about that. It's a whole...space pirate ravagers code thing. You can fuck who you want they don't give a damn but nobody wants to follow a captain that'll...”

“Take it up the ass?” Loki sneered. “As though I don't turn over and let your body push up into mine? Does that make you see me as a weakling, Tony?”

“No. No but this is different. This is...” he tried to think of a good explanation. “Loki these people are cutthroats and thieves. Most of them have a rap sheet longer than my dick. They don't follow men that don't' think can hold their own. And they for damn sure don't follow guys who let a god bend them in half and shove their dick up in him.”

Loki just looked at him. A look that bordered between disappointment and sadness. “You are...stressed.” he said gently. “You have not been sweeping well lately. You are over burdened with your work and you...you are angry with me.”

Tony felt something sink down like a rock in his stomach. “Fuck. Loki I...I'm so sorry.” 

“Yes of course you are. Here. Now. You're sorry out of the sight of your precious crew. Tell me, Anthony, did they get you your fine ship? Your father's fine ship?” Loki's hands were shaking. “Did they?”

Tony knew he'd fucked up horribly. He'd never seen Loki look so...betrayed. “Loki I...”

“Do not worry, Anthony. I will ensure you do not become embarrassed by me again.” He straightened himself up and arranged his clothing. “I will find somewhere else on the ship to sleep.”

“Lolo...”

“DO not!” He jerked away from Tony's hand. “I got along well enough before you, Anthony Stark. I shall get along just fine after.”

Tony pulled back and let him go. He flopped down in his chair and covered his face, groaning to himself.

Loki was right of course. Ever since he became a captain, took charge, he'd been getting slowly more tense and a shit load less sleep. There were a hundred things he needed to deal with at any given moment and all of them seemed to require his immediate attention. He'd have given anything to have Rhodney there to help but he was off on the Trickster with his own assignments. So for now, he was having to handle it all on his own. Alone. 

And that was the problem.

He always felt he had to handle these things alone because he'd always handled things alone. Ever since his dad had been killed, Tony had been left to dangle on his own and fix everything himself. And after a while, after years, with the brunt of the pressure finally off, he should have been able to relax. 

But now he just felt like there was more pressure than ever to preform. To make things right. To do justice to his old man. To fix the ship. To pay his debts. To get the dream Howard had always promised he'd share with his son. Everyone depended on him to get this right. To do this job and do it better...

He put his head on the desk and groaned. 

Sir? I thought you might like to know that Mr.Laufeyson has found a place in the barracks for the night. He is not pleased about it, but the crew is even less pleased as he stole two bunks to make a comfortable bed for himself.

Tony let out a breathy laugh. “Keep an eye on him for me would you J?” he sat up and turned on the blue glow of the star charts, trying to focus on their next port in Evandir X. He'd need to make this up to Loki somehow. The guy could be a jack ass. A spoiled jack ass. A haughty, arrogant, spoiled jack ass. But he had his good points too. Like how far he could fit his tongue up Tony's asshole. Or how he'd had Tony's back when things got really shitty.   
“J, what do you get somebody when you wanna say sorry and let em know you mean it?”

I'm not much for shopping, Sir. But if I may, I've often found that when one wishes to apologize for crass behavior, sincerity is often more heartfelt that monetary of physical gifts.

“Yeah but Loki likes shiny things too. So why not be safe and plan for both?” Tony charted a fresher course, adjusting the coordinates on the map and sending the orders to the bridge for the engines to start working over time. Evandir X was a good distance away, but if they planned it right they could make it to Delta 4434 within a few days and make a stop at the port. He'd let the crew take shore leave, resupply, spend a bit of gold, and give himself the opportunity to make things up to a rightfully upset partner.

For the next few days, Loki made it quite clear just how furious he was with his paramour. If Tony came into a room, he automatically left it, no matter what else he was doing at the time. He continued to take up space in the barracks and crew quarters, though his disposition did not invite conversation in the least. This didn't seem to bother him however. With his magic on the rise and his godly strength still far surpassing anything these people might have, Loki wasn't too troubled by their discontent. 

Tony let the man have his space. If nothing else these past few months, he'd learned rather quickly that when Loki didn't want company, he could turn that charming personality into something down right hellish to contend with. At the end of the day, so long as Lolo was safe and sound, Tony didn't want to worry too much over it. If he did this right, his snuggle god would be back in bed with him by the end of the week. 

Landing on Delta brought a change of pace to the crew. While official ports held themselves to a different standard, Delta was known for having a more care free and cavalier attitude about the clientele. Fifty credits to dock, a hundred to make sure nobody knew you docked, and two hundred to make sure the local guards ignored it if your crew got boozed up and caused a ruckus. A great place to let your people blow off steam and do a little private shopping. 

Tony noticed Loki was still on the ship as he left. That was just fine. This didn't seem like his kind of place to begin with. Besides, if he stayed put, Tony could come back with a surprise without having to go through too much trouble to hide it.

~~~

Loki saw him coming and stood to make a hasty exit.

“Wait.” Tony said in a soft tone. “Please, Lolo I...I just wanna talk.”

Loki hesitated with his tray and set it back down hard enough to make a smacking sound.

Tony approached with caution, setting himself down across the table. He took a small box and set it in front of his companion. “I'm an asshole. I'm sorry.”

“You are. And you should be.” Loki pursed his lips, not even touching the offering. “I hope you realize a meager gift isn't going to make up for your words. And it's a far cry from getting me back into your bedroom.” 

“I'm not expecting anything.” Tony promised and shoved the box a little bit closer. “I'm just trying to say I'm sorry for how I acted.” He pushed it a tiny bit closer with the very tips of his fingers. “Please?”

Loki stared him down for a while, trying to figure out whether he should give the mortal a shred of hope before picking up the box and looking at it. “What is it?”

“You gotta open it.”

“..humph.” Loki undid the ribbon and slid his fingers into the notches, undoing it carefully and neatly as though he were in no particular rush. He popped it open and looked down into the colorful stuffed paper before a slim black eyebrow arched. He reached in and pulled out a small reddish purple stone. “It is...pretty.” he admitted as his fingers ran over the polished surface. “But I don't see...”

He stopped talking as the stone gave off a deep, vibrant pulse he could feel in his chest. Loki stiffened, watching it shimmer with attraction, feeling him out and weighing the resonance. His green eyes flashed at Tony with surprise and he couldn't help a judgmental little smirk at Tony's happily smug expression.

“Alright. Where did you get it?”

“Bought it.”

“That must have cost you quite the pretty penny.” 

“Not really. The merchant thought it was just a pretty, particularly shiny stone.”

Loki tsked and rolled it nimbly between his fingers like a coin. “I see. And of course you were kind enough not to inform him of it's unique magical potential.”

“Well...why break his concepts of reality.” Tony nodded at the stone. “Is it any good?”

“It's of decent quality. Good make. Won't hold a major charge but it's certainly drawing energy reserves off something.” Loki lifted it and admired the translucent quality. He could see the reds and purples swerving through the confines of the stone like smoke, coiling and mating together. “It is a unique thing, Tony. You don't find items like this often.” He could see the man staring intently at him and sighed. “And it is appreciated.” 

“Good. Also I'm an asshole and I'm really sorry I took my baggage out on you.” 

“You are an asshole. But you are a very sweet asshole who goes to the trouble of making things up to me.” Loki sighed and put the stone neatly back in it's box. 

“Can you use it?”

“I can, given time. It's responsive to my presence so it's likely that I shall be able to access it's power over time.” Loki reached across and touched his hands. “I appreciate this.”

“Good.” Tony touched his fingers back, the two of then slowly intertwining their fingers in a mimicking of what they would much rather their bodies were doing right now. 

Loki shook his head. “Incorrigible. Absolutely incorrigible.” He lifted himself off the bench and leaned in, caressing the sides of Tony's face to draw him into a tender kiss. “Alright, my Captain. I forgive you.” he nuzzled the bridge of his nose up to Tony's. “Now, why don't we retire to your cabin, where you can take a bit of time to...correct my behavior towards you?” he winked. “Wouldn't want you to loose that reputation.”

“Lolo...” Tony followed him quickly. “Loki this isn't about my rep okay? Fuck that. I just...I lost my temper at you and I shouldn't have...”

“Hush.” Loki kissed him again, parting his lips with his tongue and groaning as Tony's sweet warmth returned to him. “You dear stupid man.” he groaned and pulled him closer, holding the box close. He'd never forgiven anyone so easily. But it was just something about Tony that kept him endeared to the man. He didn't want to fight with him. He didn't want to sleep lonely. But he also didn't' want to feel as though his place here was utterly dependent upon Tony's good will. 

Tony pushed Loki back against the wall, hands on his waist and trailing lower till he reached the belt. “Lolo.” he groaned, biting the lower lip, tugging it gently. Call me captain again.”

The god's teeth flashed. “Oh my captain.” he growled in an inviting tone.

“Fuck yes. Okay we're doing this.” Tony grabbed him by the arm, half dragging him down the halls and into the elevator as they plastered their bodies to one another, a mess of grabbing hands and pulled hair. Tony didn't hold back, biting down into Loki's shoulder as they reached his cabin and he shoved Loki playfully towards the door.

“Well! It seems being a ships commander has done wonders for your confidence.” Loki teased as he pushed the passcode on the door...

“No.” Tony said, coming up behind him and staying his hand. “You were naughty. You did try to embarrass me in front of my crew because you wanted attention.”

Loki pouted. “Only a little.” He swung his hips side to side, inviting Tony to be 'angry' with him.

“UH-huh. Tony smacked the rounded cheeks hard. “That means you're gonna pay it back.” He nibbled along the slim, pale neck before backing away. “Undress.”

Loki blinked, looking over his shoulder at Tony's face. “Here? But...Tony anyone could come along...”

“They could, couldn't they.” Tony grinned like a wicked man with wicked deeds on his mind. “So maybe you oughta hurry.”

Loki thrilled! He felt his gut twist as he slowly raised his hands, undoing the button at the collar and letting himself slip the jacket off to the floor. 

“Kick it over here.” Tony ordered and picked it up as Loki obeyed. One by one the clothing fell, Loki passing them back to him as that beautiful body was revealed to the cool air. He watched the muscles flex and tighten as Loki stood up straight, almost as if presenting for inspection. Tony touched his sides and smacked his ass cheek, delighting at the ripple it had. “Alright. Press the code and go inside. You are not to get on the bed.” He heard Loki's playfully indignant little tsk and smacked his ass again. “You will kneel on the floor like a good pet.”

Loki let out a hot breath as his fingers fumbled on the code he knew only a moment ago. He managed to get it pressed as walked inside, kneeing down on the floor as told and hearing the door slide shut as Tony came in. He was utterly game for this little distraction! As Tony sat on the bed in front of him, Loki peered up and made a whiny little noise.

“Patience.” Tony ordered, enjoying his temporary domination. “Now, take my boots off.” 

Loki laughed. “Oh yes my Captain.” he crept closer, undoing the laces and loosening them all the way down before pulling them off, neatly setting them where Tony always kept them...

“No.” Tony smirked. “You're going to polish them.” 

“P...” Loki frowned. “I'll get polish all over my hands!”

“Not if you're careful.” Tony teased, taking out the little tin can of black polish. He handed it to Loki with an air of triumph. “OH! Silly me! How could I forget!” He pulled a second, smaller box from his pocket. “I got you another gift.” 

The god seemed a bit suspicious until Tony opened it, revealing a fat, rounded metal plug. “Ouh!” he cooed hopefully. Perhaps this was going to be fun! Tony spun his fingers for Loki to turn and go face down, lifting his ass into the air so Tony could play with it easily. He fluttered his lashes as fingers touched his hole, playing with the pink entry. 

“Well, looks like you're hard already.” Tony smirked as he pushed a finger in. “But I can't decide if I should leave you dangling or give you a mercy handjob.”

“To-nee!” Loki elongated the syllables, panting as smooth lubricant was warmed against him, letting a second finger push into his tunnel. He loved that first breech! The hard stretch and summary popping that made his ass feel like it was stuffed to the brim! It was so satisfying! He felt the languid pulse of Tony's fingers moving within him, sending shivers up his spine. It was almost a tragedy as Tony withdrew them, but Loki bit his tongue to keep from crying out as the plug was slid up to the lip of his ass. 

“Now, in we go.” Tony pushed, watching the plug expand the hole, unfolding the pucker gently down the cone. Larger, expanding just a little every few centimeters. It wasn't a large plug, but it had a few of it's own tricks. Tony watched Loki shake as it hit the widest point before popping in, letting the hole contract back to hold the shaft and feel the flange settle nicely up against the entry. “Good boy.” Tony chuckled and handed him the polish, a brush, and the boots. “Now, get started. Wouldn't want your captain running around in muddy boots.”

Loki groaned, but set to the task, taking the laces out and folding them neatly so he wouldn't loose them. This was an odd, somewhat obscure little fetish. But he understood the purpose of it. It was an absolutely servile thing to have him do! Something that was not directly sexual in and of itself, but a way of showing his willingness to play this game and give Tony the respect he needed to maintain as the captain of a ship full of thugs. 

He started with a bit of polish on the toe and began to rub it in small circles, trying to get the boots to buff to that desired shine. For a while he wondered if Tony was even watching him. He glanced up and saw such delighted brown eyes that he completely failed to notice the device the man was holding in his hands. 

Click

“Hnnnugh!” Loki sat up straight, dropping the boot as his jaw opened. He groaned, stomach making little rolls as he bent over, a low needy groan erupting from his throat. “Ouhhhhhhhu?” He shook his head, looking up at Tony hungrily.

“You didn't think I'd give you just any old plug, did you?” 

Loki shook his head. This was undoubtedly the most beautiful feeling! The plug, seemingly on it's own, was extending and retracting, stroking his insides with slow, sure movements. It grew within him, pushing up into the tunnel, before shrinking back down to it's original state. There was a few seconds pause, then it would piston back up, making Loki groan. 

“Good. Now get back to work. The longer it takes, the more of these buttons I'm gonna press.” 

“Y-yes my Captain!” He took hold of the boot and began to polish it with a great deal more diligence, the little circles becoming more panicked as the toy began to pick up speed. 

Tony chuckled, watching him at his work. This was a pretty gratifying experience, watching the god work so hard just to shine his boots. He gave Loki a few moments to catch up, getting the black shine to reflect light, before randomly pressing another button. 

Loki's voice was high and clear as the poor god shrieked happily, dropping the boots as he left a big smear of black polish on the floor. “Guuugh! Nunuuunuuuununu!” He shook his head in disbelief, presenting like a cat in heat as something occurred inside him. The plug was no longer pushing deeper, but wider, expanding against the walls.

“Sorry, this thing didn't come with an instruction manual.” Tony grinned, fondling himself through the trousers. “You'll have to tell me what's happening.”

Loki trembled, looking up at him with the most pleading expression. The toy continued to grow wider, slowly punishing the tension of his muscles with every expansion. “T-Tony! Tony!” he moaned. “Ouh Tony please!”

“I think you mean...”

“Captain!” he yelped and let out a relieving gasp as it began to shrink down once more. “Captain please, please I...it's big!”

“The sooner you get those boots polished the sooner I show mercy. Of course now you've got a big black stain on my floor, so you'll be cleaning that too.” Tony kicked back, undoing the belt of his trousers and neatly slipping his cock out. “Look at what you do to me, Lolo. Look where you get me and I havn't even touched you yet.”

Loki's eyes might as well have been hearts. He eyes the cock and licked his lips, squirming in his own skin. 

“No. Only good cabin boys get cock. Disobedient ones have to earn it.” 

Loki took to the boots with renewed determination, scrubbing the furiously as the plug bloated within his body once more. He grit his teeth and tried to ignore it. He wasn't sure what was more demanding, his own cock throbbing to life with earnest need or this damn plug pushing into ever nook and cranny of his body! “Captain...oh Captain. Captain...” he whined and finished the first boot, grabbing for the second. 

He heard another click and the plug shrunk. For a brief second he thought he'd found relief. But it was a brief thing indeed. He could feel something knobby and bubbling grow within his body, pushing into the sensitive flesh in interesting patterns. Little pants escaped as the toy rotated on an axis, now drilling forward with increasing speed. Loki's fingers trembled and his prostate was nudged against, flying his vision into spirals of need. “I...I can't! I can't!” Loki moaned, dropping the boots. “Captain please! I...”

“You've got five seconds to pick up that boot and get started or you loose cock privileges.” He patted Loki's hair back, watching the god turn pink and sweat like a sheen of lust clung to his skin. “Five... four...three...”

Loki grabbed for the boot, but he couldn't focus enough to start again. He clung to it instead, fingers embedded in the leather as he tried to make himself hold on. The toy was only going to get faster. He felt like a dog with it's masters slippers, tongue out as he panted hotly. “C-c-captain! Tony! TONY!” he was pushing back into the sensation like he could fuck himself on the plug.

Tony held his own cock and began to pump it up and down the shaft, letting Loki watch the pulsing skin flex as a dripping of precum was coaxed from the slit. Loki's tongue flicked out, but Tony wouldn't let him have it. “Polish.” he ordered.

“Can't!” Loki begged.

The good captain shook his head. “Then no cock for a naughty cabin boy.” 

Loki's noise was one of true desperation as he cracked out a shy little cry, forcing himself to fight through the waves of pleasure when Tony pushed another button and the toy warmed within him. The poor thing collapsed, riding back on it, fingers tangled in his own hair as the sensation drove him half mad. He could see Tony jerking off and would have given anything to wrap his lips around that cock, sucking like he mean to swallow it from the root. “Please? Please Anthony! I shall mouth you so sweetly! I...I shall push it down my throat! Please Captain, be good to your boy!” he sobbed as the pulsing began. He was being fucked without being touched, writhing on the floor like a hungry little mess. 

Tony panted as he watched, enjoying the show he was given. “There you go. Such a good boy. When you learn to behave maybe we can talk about it. But right now you gotta earn it.” He moaned, turned on by these filthy words and watching Loki coil on his own gibbet. He saw Loki reach for his own cock just once, but a cough was all it took to stop him. “No.”

“Oh gods Tony don't be that cruel!” 

Tony took his bare foot and pressed it to the underside of Loki's cock, pushing the hardened red organ to the poor thing's belly. Loki howled and squirmed under it as though trying to jerk himself off on Tony's foot. “Be still.” He demanded, pushing down harder. “Be still.”

“I'm going to cum!”

“Probably. But you're going to be still.” Tony pushed, bending it just enough the wrong way to make the pressure uncomfortable. Loki shrieked and stopped moving, the toy still whirling inside his body. 

“Gods! Gods! GODS! GODS! GODS GODS!” Loki was bleating the word like he could think of no other phrase to describe this maddening sensation! The pitch became higher, more desperate with every repetition.

“Good boy.” Tony encouraged, jerking himself steadily now, aiming his cock so the jet would hit Loki right against those pretty lips. “Come on. Come on! There ya go. There's my good boy!” 

Loki gasped as a warm smattering of jizz hit him in the face, his tongue quickly swiped out, licking at it, hoping to earn more. Tony's hearty grunting brought another squeeze, Loki watching the thick ropy strand drop against his chin with near worshipful praise. He felt the pressure relieve on his cock and shook his head. “Oh Tony. Tony please be kind.” he whispered as the toy stopped.

Tony wiped his brow and shook his head. “Nu-uh. You had a job and you didn't get it done.” He pushed the unpolished boot back to Loki and nodded. “Get it done and maybe we'll try again tomorrow.”

“But...but!” Loki whined, his own cock still rigidly proud. 

“It'll go down.” Tony teased and kissed his lover, tasting his own cum on those perfect lips. “Let's see if a few days without an orgasm improves your obedience.” 

Loki's chest squeezed so tightly he thought it might burst as he looked at this man. “Tony...” he whispered. “Oh Tony, never stop.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Tony.”

“Yes honey bear?”

“I...admit I might have been a bit...shall we say, inappropriate.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Loki winced at the sing-song tone. “Perhaps I could have waited for a more appropriate time to start sucking you off than when you were on a transmission with a client.”

Tony nodded, fusing two wires together and checking to ensure the voltage was just enough. “You don't say.”

The god swallowed as Tony wrapped them up with electrical tape and set about ensuring the switches were properly connected. “I...I admit, some form of punishment might be necessary. As captain I-I would even say it is your right!” He chuckled but didn't see Tony give him more than the most narrow of indulgent smiled. “But perhaps this might be going a tad overboard, wouldn't you agree?”

“Can't say as I would, Lokes.” Tony walked over to the chair, winding a single curl around his finger and tugging Loki's face to him. “But I have figured out something about you.” 

“Have you?”

“Mmmhum. See, I've come to realize that...well you're kinda like that guy who captured a Delurian Wild Cat. You ever seen one? They're real sweet and cute as a button, but if they don't get enough attention, or if they get bored, they can tear up an entire space station with their pent up energy.” He traced down the line of Loki's jaw. “See, you're the cat. And I haven't been giving you enough play time to reall take care of all that extra energy you have.”

“You have! You have I...I swear it!” 

Tony tsked and shook his head. “No. No I don't think so. See, I thought this cage on that overzealous cock of yours would be enough to help temper your urges but, apparently not. Denial only seems to make things worse.” His lips hovered over Loki's with tempting heat, brushing against one another as the god groaned and struggled in the tight leather bondage. “So we're going to try doing things in the opposite direction. We're going to try over-indulging.”

Loki's mewling sound echoed off the walls. He looked up into those soft brown eyes with pleading clarity as Tony set about ensuring the equipment was exactly where he wanted it. “Y-you may be hard pressed!” He laughed, trying not to show how nervous he felt. “I am a god after all. It might take some time to...”

“Why do you think I'm entrusting you to a little mechanical assistance?” Tony teased him, nodding as he felt satisfied with the work. “Truth be told, I oughta thank you, Lolo. I've been so wrapped up in getting this ship put back together. Doing maintenance twenty years out of date, I haven't had the chance to construct anything new. This...” he nodded back to the control panels. “This was a real challenge. Gotta keep my Loki happy don't I?”

There was something so very charming in his smile. Loki felt himself cooing adoringly at the man with honey in his tone. “Oh yes. Yes please.” 

Tony rubbed down his belly and touched at the cock cage, undoing the padlock and letting the strong prick slip loose. “Ouh. Kept you waiting for a while, haven't I?”

It was like stretching out a sprained muscle! Loki made a nasty face and cringed, looking down as he saw the frustrated cock pulse. “Yes!”

“When did I last let you cum again?” Tony asked with a pretending ignorance. 

“Three weeks four days and twenty one hours!” Loki howled when a finger touched the underside and tapped the head playfully. “And fifteen minuets!”

“What? No seconds?” He snickered behind his lips as the man hissed at him and smacked the underside of the reddened organ just to hear his frustrated whine. “Well then you must have an awful lot of pent up energy. I'd hate to think I'm the reason these are such swollen...”

“Fuck.” Loki whispered.

“Ripe...”

“Fuck!”

“Heavy...”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Loki gasped as Tony's thumb kneaded into the flesh, palpating the balls inside their protection. “Tony!”

His captain laughed happily. “Okay. Alright. There's my good Lolo.” He whispered. “First one you get is gonna be easy. But from there on up it's just gonna get harder on you.” Tony kissed the tip of his nose and moved down to the pursed lips. He rested their mouths together, just enjoying the sweet cool touch of Loki against himself before moaning softly. “Deep breath.” He said, his voice betraying just how much he wanted to make this godling his own. 

Loki's voice was a whisper in space as Tony warmed lubricant between his hands, the fingers and palm glistening with slippery invitation. The first touch was sure and strong, and he felt Tony take a secure hold at the base before stroking up, one hand after another. “Ouh! T-tony!” He arched up, the man slipping his fingers around the girthy offshoot. He turned his wrist as the hand pulled at Loki, making the red cock bob every time he gave it a moment's release. It was like he'd saved his extensive knowledge of cock play for this moment, when he knew he'd have Loki utterly at his disposal. It was a wet, winding movement and Loki could do nothing but rotate his hips, trying to keep himself in the man's pacing. “Tony! Oh fuck! By the nine, Anthony!”

“Thats a good prince. Come on. Let it out. I know you've got to be struggling to hold back. Why bother. It won't be the last you get tonight.” 

The promise did not fall on deaf ears. Loki had indeed been holding back. Three minuets after almost a month of confinement made him spill easily. He yelped in shock as the cum spurted out in a high arch and his thighs squeezed tightly before letting him fall back to the reclining chair. “Oh my.” he managed after a moment. “Oh my. I...i feel like a youth again, teasing the serpent before bed.”

“Teasing the...?” Tony shook his head, highly amused. “Aesir euphemism?”

Loki nodded lazily. “Something like that.” He pulled at the bonds only to realize they hadn't come loose. “Tony...”

“Oh I'm sorry. Did you think I was only teasing? Nonono.” He wagged a finger in Loki's face. “No sweetie. This doesn't stop till you're running on empty.” 

“Empty? Anthony that could take hours!”

“Could? AM I to understand you've never actually pushed that far before?” Well that did it. He'd signed his doom without another word. Tony's eyes were alight with temptation and he looked eager to play this out. “You know I tried once. Eight times in one day. Not bad over all. That last one knocked me out cold. Lucky Rhodney was there to pick me up off the floor.” He reminisced as he walked over to the panel and set a few timers and dials up. “But you being a god and all, I'm sure you'll be able to hit much higher.” He gazed at his prostrate lover with anticipation. “Come on. No bullshit. Highest you've ever done.”

Loki whimpered. This mortal would be the death of him. “...ten...”

“Ten? Really? Hell, I bet we can double that.”

“Tony no!”

“Say you're safeword and I'll stop.” He vowed. That was a challenge well set. Tony watched Loki squirm over it before humphing and settling in for a long session. “Good.” Tony picked up a controller and walked back over, holding the semi-hard cock as he began to pet it gently. “I think we should pump one more out before the real challenge begins.” He pulled a chair over with him and sat down, making sure Loki had a perfect view of him as he began to lick the cock up and down.

Loki's throat warbled and he rolled his hips towards the man as best as he could. He panted out a tight little breath, watching Tony's rugged beard scratch along his length. A pink tongue flicked out at the slit, lapping at the cooling cum. Tony's mouth is a tender cushioning of heat around his sore cock, rubbing it in the most lewd and pleasing ways. He twirls his tongue about the length playfully, making a deep humming noise as Loki suffers joyfully in his grip. 

As Tony begins to bob his head, Loki lets loose a shuddering breath, the fine muscles along his inner thighs twitching as the blood is pulled from unnecessary functions and into the very important maintenance of his hard on. His prick is brought to vivid arousal when hard teeth scrape along the over-sensitive tip, scratching just enough to make the ache worth while. “HuuuuHG! Guuugh! GHU!” Loki shudders and shakes, trying to ignore Tony's muffled laughter. 

“Honhun.” Tony mutters around the prick in his lips before popping out out with a loud smack. “Wanton.” He says more clearly. 

“Yes. Oh yes.” Loki assured him. “I never knew...I could be so very wanton.” he promised and there was not a single lie to it. 

“Flatterer.” But Tony seemed happy with his response none the less. He moved his work down to the balls and sucked the loose skin, whirling his tongue about and slurping up as the balls rested on his chin. He happily reveled in their weight and softness. Loki was by far the oddest man he'd ever met. There was a tight, soft curl of public hair that ended in a pretty treasure trail below his belly button. But around the balls it was tender, pale skin. Tony adored it. Besides it made it much easier to play with things. 

He pulled the ball into his mouth and sucked down, watching Loki howl easily while he toyed. He moved his tongue up and began to make loud slurping sounds and Loki shivered. Tony watched every tension of muscle, every quiver of those beautiful thighs until Loki gave him what he wanted and arched up, clearly ready to spill more. He opened his mouth and stretched his jaw a moment before nuzzling in deep and pulling both balls into his mouth, tucking one into his cheek and breathing through his nose.

“HHUUUUUH! HOU! Huo you dirty man!” Loki blinked at him in wide eyed confusion. “You dirty wicked man! HuuungH!” 

If he wasn't worried about biting by accident he might have laughed. Instead he just shook his head and enjoyed the way the balls tugged away from Loki's perineum. Tony snuck a finger down between the supple cheeks and ran it around the ring of tight muscles before sliding it in, watching Loki accept the new press eagerly. He moved slowly, keeping the stokes long and opening. He had big plans. No need to rush things this early in the game. 

Loki on the other hand was a god with a strong libido. His recovery time was going to prove to get him in more trouble than it was worth as he grunted and tensed, his teeth perfectly even when the next orgasm hit him. He tried to sit up, leather creaking and denying him the right before another, slightly smaller load relieved him and he flopped back down, panting. 

Tony slurped up his saliva politely before releasing the balls. “You know, I'm starting to wonder if I've even been keeping you satisfied all this time.” 

Loki seemed a bit bleary, but he shook his head. “Just...just because one CAN cum more than once, does not mean it is always advisable. One good, heady, strong orgasm can be more satisfactory than a dozen lack luster ones.”

“God you sound so fucking pretty when you talk.” Tony sighed and traced lines down Loki's flesh. “You make me feel like I oughta read you a book of poetry when we fuck.”

“You do. I hear poetry in your moans, Anthony.”

Tony managed to hide the shock on his face with an eye roll. “Whelp you're still much too coherant for us to be done here. Which is good cause I've just been warming you up.” He reached back and lifted a few squares of wires bound together on some kind of fabric panel. “Now remember, I want you to tell me if this is too much.” He reminded Loki, placing the estim pads along his inner thighs and pelvis in strategic locations. 

“I shall if I feel it required.” Loki offered, watching with curiosity. He'd never seen a contraption like this before. He wasn't foolish. He could tell it was some sort of electronic device. But growing up with Thor...well lets just say he wasn't particularly intimidated by it. Which was a mistake.

Tony get everything placed where he wanted it and turned down the dial a bit. “Now, lets start this off relatively low. Setting 2.” He said before pressing the button down.

Loki got a millisecond before the charge hit. It knocked the sense back into his brain as it felt like someone drew a line up from his knees to his prick with electricity! The stunned little shrieked that snapped from his lips was bad enough! But the GLEEFUL look on Tony's face was just cruel! “OUH! H-how you...that...!”

You seem uncertain. Lets try it again.”

Loki tensed against his will, his muscles succumbing quickly to the entitlement of this new toy. It was not hard enough to hurt, per say. But there was this strange gripping force that made him react. He could see his toes curling as another charge went off, pushing all his energy to that molten core of need still bubbling inside his body! As the charge died, he collapsed, erect again dispite his own best interests. “N-nuhnot...not fair!” he whined.

“Probably not. But I don't really care about fair.” Tony said and clicked the dial up. “Now, do 4.”

Loki yowled when the next snapping conduction took him, shaking his head frantically from side to side. This was nothing like when Thor would give him a playful little shock! This was in the worst possible place! It shoved him into a place of arousal, almost like the electricity was determined to force jizzum from his body! “A-ahhanthony! Ngggha! Ahh! AHHH!”

Tony snickered and gave him another long shock, watching as Loki's limbs seemed to jerk without his awareness. He let the charge die down and gave his pet god a soft caress, soothing his worries as Loki rolled his head around to look at him. “Not bad huh? Betcha ya can take more.”

Loki made a pitiful noise and nuzzled his face up against Tony's fingers. “Please?” he begged, flicking his tongue out. 

“Oh so now you're bribing me with a blow job huh?” A harsh tsk. “Bad god.” 

The pulse is becoming much more intense now. Anthony keeps letting it last a few seconds longer and Loki knows the man has found his pressure points, manipulating them into this cruel electronic submission. Another shock. Another, much longer this time. “TONY!”

“Come on.”

“Toooouuuuuuuuny!”

“Come on. You can take it. You want it to stop? You cum.” 

Loki thrashed as Tony turned up the dial and the electronic stimulation seemed to leave a numb vibration in his skin, making his muscles jitter like his teeth were going to clack! He didn't have the ability to clench enough to make himself cum! This sensation was just too sharp! 

He got lucky. The toy did it's work, pushing him towards another orgasm as Tony patiently turned the machine off and on. It was exhausting! Even as the next load pumped out of him he was starting to feel an aggravating strain and weariness.. It was almost disappointing. Was he getting so old?

“Whats with the sad face?” Tony pouted. “Did it suck that bad?”

Loki whined. No! He'd be damned if he disappointed! “You're making me ache.” He pouted, licking his lips and making his body pitch about in lusty persuasion.

“Still not enough.” Tony said and clicked the button, letting the poor god shriek through the sudden popping of electricity. “You don't get it, cutie pie.” He turned and grabbed Loki by the hair, yanking his head back as Loki lay there, looking up at him from this submission position like he wanted nothing more than Tony to grab him harder and fuck him personally. “I want you cum drunk. No. Better yet. I want you cum dumb. I want you too fucked out, too messed up to think. If you can walk, talk, or function like a sentient being, I didn't rig this sucker up nearly high enough.”

Loki surges up into the kiss, swallowing the burning passion in it like he can't live without the fire in Tony's belly. His green eyes are poisonous lust as he groans, fingers clawing empty air and his wrists redden from the tight bondage. “Tony...fucking wreck me.” he growled, voice more like a panther than a man.

~~~

He was not a man. He was a living nerve barely attached by flesh and moans. His pupils were blown out, the green iris a thin ring around his wide eyes. He panted like an overheated dog, mouth cranked open as his tongue remained trapped by a rod on the top and the bottom. He was leaving drool on his cheeks and hair, not to mention a few droplets that had made it to the floor.

But he didn't care.

The clamps digging into the soft pink of his nipples were attached to wires, going off at random intervals to keep him form anticipating the next shock and preparing. Every time they went off they changed the intensity of the charge, making him squirm from the lack of stimuli or shriek from just how much it stung. 

He didn't care. 

Something was inside his urethra. He was bent in an arch so that his hair almost touched the floor, so he could not see what it was. But he knew Tony was taking great pleasure in alternating between dragging it out slowly to make the internal friction drive him fucking mad, or jerking his cock off around it so he felt like he was being reamed down to his balls. 

He actually cared quite a bit about that, but is was nothing compared to what was occurring in his ass. 

Something was inflating. Or vibrating. Or doing both. It was shaped in such a way that the pressure on his prostate was not merely precise, but impossible to avoid! Every time it went off, Loki's eyes escaped into his skull and he cried out with the most disgusting gurgling noise. 

Tony? He's got the machines on a damn timer. All he has to do is stand there and gently stoke Loki's hipbones, patiently letting his hard work come to fruition. He enjoys listening to Loki's rough, gravely breathing. Oh he got his in, don't worry. All he had to do was push his cock up into that lax, open mouth and keep pumping as Loki was rocked by one of the orgasms he'd gifted. He left the jizz there to go cold on Loki's cheek and in his hair, wanting to leave the god with the reminder of what happened. 

Not that Loki's going to forget any time soon.

Loki's cock is purple with grief. He doesn't know it, but Tony hasn't had to do any squeezing in some time. A nice tight cock sleeve has been doing all the work, tightening in hard constrictions and pulsing in waves, milking the wrought cock through probably two mind blowing orgasms at least. 

There is something so gloriously debauched about this. Loki didn't even make a noise during the last one. He just seemed to sapsm uncontrollably as his cock tried to force cum out past the sounding rod securely embedded in it. For a moment Tony had thought this was over kill, but then again, anything worth doing was worth overdoing. 

Besides, he's got a point to make here. 

A while ago, he told Loki that he loved him. 

Loki...well it hasn't been returned yet.

This isn't a punishment. That would be cruel and selfish and he'd never do something like this. This is more like a proving ground. Pushing until there's nothing left to push, till Loki is aware at his core that Tony can provide what a man like him needs. He can't make him say it. But...well...maybe it scared him a bit that Loki won't ever say it.

He watched another one push the god into a fit of twitching muscles an exhausted shaking before letting him lie limp on the chair once more. Tony smiles when only a few sparse drops of thick cum spill out, joining the half dry pool of vicious leavings on his belly. “Almost there.” he encourages, turning off the toys. “Lets make the last one special.” he whispers, kissing Loki before he begins to disconnect him gently. 

If Loki is aware, he's not saying anything. He makes small, kittenish sounds as the clamps are undone, leaving his swollen red nipples exposed to cold air. The tip of his tongue is darker by several shades, but as Tony inspects it, he is unharmed. He pulls the fattened girth of the plug from Loki's hole so easily he's surprised it didn't just drop out onto the floor from gravity. Lastly he removed the milking tool and rod, leaving a bruised and raw cock bobbing in the air like it's confused by whether it's allowed to go soft or not. The white hot sensation of pleasure is long gone. Now, it's dark and seedy and wrong.

Which only makes it more perfect. 

Tony adjusts the chair to take Loki out of his bent position. The god's head bobs around like a rag doll, hair clinging to his sweat soaked face as he looks down, too bleary to understand what's about to happen. His only warning is a gentle look from Tony as the man touched a thumb and forefinger to either side of his cock. “One more time, my love.” he whispered in a kind voice. 

Loki manages a broken little noise before the feather light touches begin to abuse his poor cock. He's gone. Loki isn't there anymore. There is only this needy, spent creature begging for whatever he's offered. 

Tony raises up. He's no god, but he can manage a second erection with all the visual stimuli he's been getting. There's something kind of happily dirty about gliding his cock into Loki's gaping, slopping hole and feeling the swollen pink ass encase him. The high whimper Loki offers tells him there's enough sensation for both of them to get off one more time. He undoes the leather cuffs around Loki's legs and lifts his hips up, finding the angle to the prostate with ease.

Loki's sense flare into awareness and he begins to gasp for air as Tony fucks him. No words. No real voice. Only breath. Desperate, speechless breath as the poor thing is fucked and stroked one last time. Tony doesn't ever shirk. He leans in and missed down Loki's throat, praising him with his soft lips, worshiping him with his tongue. He grinds forward and plays with the cock delicately, aware of his much it has to hurt by this point. Loki makes a tiny little bleat every time the hard cock rams up against his prostate, his eyes near tears again. He's cried twice already, both times before he hit this point in sub space. But he hasn't called his safeword yet. Not that it should ever be a goal. But Tony's been listening just in case. 

Suddenly...

“Oh! OH OH OH OH! OH! OH! OH! STOP! STOP! STOP!” Loki shrieked pulling his bonds so hard the metal chains strained to hold him back. “I CAN NOT! I CAN NOT! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL NINE!”

Tony only gave a fraction of a seconds hesitation. “Do you want to safeword?” he asked in a firm tone. “You've done so well. You've been so amazing. Say your safe word and we'll stop! Say it and we'll stop!” 

Loki screamed and began to cry fresh tears, thrashing in the bonds as his cock seemed to strain like it might just detach. “AN-TO-NEE! STOP! I BEG YOU! I BEG YOU!”

Tony knew it was taking a serious risk. He braced himself for consequence if he was misinterpreting the game they were playing now. He grabbed Loki by the hair and jerked the gods face down to acknowledge him. “Not until I'm done.” he growled and pushed a dark kiss down on those lips, hungrily devouring him as Loki's body turned into a twisted grip of muscles and sexual flame. The scream that pulled from his throat should have killed his voice. Maybe it did. But Tony knew one thing for damn sure. Loki was done. He came without a drop of semen left in him, his cock gone flaccid and lying against his thigh awkwardly as Tony finished, his cum dropping rudely to the floor the second he pulled out. 

There was no tension to Loki's body as Tony undid the bonds. He gently checked the god over, assessing him before lifting him carefully and taking him back to the captains quarters. He'd set up for this little game before he decided to get started. There were mild pain meds, distilled giggle blossom powder, lotions and salves. He'd managed to find some tea Loki liked at their last dock and had a pot of it ready to go once the god began to stir. In the mean time, he took a bowl full of warm water and a wash cloth, gently sponging the unconscious god down with long, reaffirming stokes. 

Loki's eyes were open but nobody was home. It wasn't till round about the time Tony had started giving him a foot rub that a low, pleasant moan seemed to escape those pretty lips. He looked down lazily and a dumb struck grin tugged at the corner of his lips. 

Tony returned it. “Thirteen.” he said, feeling just a touch smug over the fact before continuing his care. “Now I don't want you to talk. I don't even care if you sleep through all of this. But you're gonna lie your ass in this bed till I finish taking care of you and then, I've arranged for Rhodney to dock with us and keep an eye on the ship till morning so we can actually sleep together.”

Loki's eyes shone as the poor wrecked thing nodded and began to sniffle happily. He reached out a hand with a wordless plea and sighed happily when Tony moved to the head of the bed to hug him. He gripped back with surprising strength and shuddered as if pushing the world off his shoulders. That dark, wild energy was gone, leaving behind what seemed like a very content man in need of very serious cuddles. 

Tony began to stroke his hair as the intercom went off. “No.” he said firmly. ~Of all the damn times...~

“I know. I'm sorry. But this is very important.” 

It was Rhodney's voice. Tony was almost positive Rhodney wouldn't bother him during this if it wasn't a life or death situation. “You are the captain of your own ship and my second. If you can't deal with it then it can't be dealt with.” He said, trying to sound firm without doubting his friends ability to handle problem situations. He'd planned all of this time just for Loki and he. He didn't want it ruined if he could do anything to avoid it.

“Well then I hope you're wrong cause this can not be handled by me.” Rhodney didn't sound angry, he sounded worried and tense. It could be a lot of things, but that tone typically meant either an unsatisfied client had decided to catch up with them OR some VERY irritated interstellar enforcers had decided to search the ship for contraband. 

“Shit...fucking...” Tony stopped when a hand touched his thigh tenderly. “God damn fucking son of a bitch!” 

“G-go.” Loki said in a hoarse, grating voice. “He here...get back.” He winced and rubbed his throat.

Tony slammed his head back against the head board a few times. “I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.” He turned on the pot so the tea could start steeping. “I'll be right back. And then, showers, body rub downs, anything you want. I swear. Lolo baby I'm so sorry...”

Loki smiled and shook his head, nuzzling down into the sheets. The man looked so damn tired he might just sleep a few hours before the real aftercare work began. He was snoring by the time Tony hit the door.

Tony shut the door quiet and rushed down the hall, tugging on pants and snarling to himself as he got ready to chew a hole in whatever asshole was ruining one of his rare days off with the man he loved. True a Captain's work was never really done, but with all the hauls they'd had and all the deliveries they'd unloaded, you'd think he'd be entitled to one day damn. He was in no mood to be friendly as he opened the door to the captains office and slammed it shut. “Alright what fuck stick decided to land on my ship and ruin my god damn day...?”

There was a tall, broad, bearded blond man standing in front of they desk. He had a long red cape and was holding a hammer. Something on his face told Tony that he was itching to use it. He turned to regard the man standing there as if he were trying to size him up and was disappointed at having to look down. 

Rhodney clasped his hands like he was done praying for Tony's soul. He sucked in his lower lip before turning to his long time friend. He had that look in his eyes that said ~Tony, choose your words very carefully.~ “Tony, this is Prince Thor of Asgard. He...well I'm pretty sure he wants his brother back.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Your highness, your highness this will not help the situation!” 

“On the contrary, I believe it will do wonders for my temper.”

Tony gasped, struggling under the immense pressure of the hammer baring down on his chest. He kept pushing on it, trying to move without much, or really any success. “R-rhodes...James....kinda dying here!” he swallowed, feeling as though there were about to be a hammer shaped hole in his chest. “What the fuck is this thing made from?”

“It was forged by dwarves for my hand, defiler. You will not rise from under it.” The prince warned in a dark tone. He eyed Rhodes, trying to decide if the man was a potential threat to deal with. “Who are you in this? Do you number among my brother's wretched tormentors?”

James held up his hands. His eyes were on Tony, but his words were calm and steady. “Sir, nobody here is being tormented. I can promise you that. But you need to take that thing off my friend before I can held you with anything.” He came closer with cautious steps, maybe trying to see if there was anything he could do to take this big guy down. 

“I need to know where you have imprisoned my brother. We were informed through channels that this fiend...” He indicated the pinned, somewhat suffocating Tony. “Was seen at a gala with my brother in tow, bound by a collar and dressed in a slaves garb.” He hovered above the other two, scowling down at Tony like he would love nothing more than to turn the man into a greasy smear on the metal flooring. “This is a grievous insult against my family, my home, my people...!”

“What? Tha...that was a c-con job!” Tony managed, groaning and he lay there. “Come o-on man! Move t-this damn thing!” Thor lifted the hammer and Tony felt his lungs inflate painfully. “Ouh shit. Oh shit. Huh.” He scampered back, almost crab walking away from the man. “Fucks sake. You just sow up outta nowhere and start slamming people around? You Aesir really got a way with introductions ya know that?” 

Thor wasn't interested in his back talk. “You have five minuets to show me where you have imprisoned Loki or I will personally tear this ship apart in finding him.”

Tony struggled to his feet, groaning at hos sore his chest felt. He was going to have a hell of a bruise here tomorrow he just knew it. “You're not tearing apart anything.” And he'd started tonight off in such a good mood too. “Loki is here by his own will. Nobody is forcing him to do anything!”

“Then it will be nothing for me to confirm this from his own mouth.” Thor insisted. “And be careful of your words to me, pirate. If I find you have harmed him...”

“Loki is...indisposed right now.” He caught Rhodney's are-you-fucking-kidding-me look and shrugged. Wasn't his fault the god was out cold! Okay it was but...never mind! Not the point! “I'll let him know you dropped by.”

“I demand to have my brother brought to me, now. I have traveled through the cosmos to find him. I will not let my brother be spirited away by you and your group of cutthroats.” Thor warned him with a dark mood about himself. “You will bring him to me. If I find one hair, one bruise...”

“Ouh boy.” Tony covered his mouth as Rhodney elbowed him hard. “Give me more than five minuets alright? He's asleep right now. Let me get a chance to get him up and talk to him. Wait here.” 

“Your cabin boy will remain with me for security.”

“Cabin boy?” Rhodney bristled angrily. “I sail as captain of my own spaceship under Tony's command. I'm here now because he's my friend. Even if he does get himself into deep shit every time I turn around.” 

“Thanks for having my back. No really. Thanks.” He hoped his voice conveyed the fullest effect of his sarcasm as he headed for the door. “Oh by the by, you hurt my Rhodney, I will smash your face into that hammer. We clear? Good. Be right back.” He walked out the door, shaking his head the second he was out of sight. There was a tall pale drink of water covered in little bruises and probably still dripping cum out his ass he needed to go get up and ready. 

Not that he was planning on just letting Loki stroll out the door. Actually he was hoping Loki would take one look at the big brute and refuse to leave. At the same time, he was rather unsure if that was going to be the outcome. 

If Tony was being totally honest with himself, Loki was here under duress. Stane had captured him, there was a bounty on his head that Tony had tactfully been avoiding taking him in for despite the curiosity of the crew. He didn't like to think of Loki as part of their cargo. He was a friend. A lover. Potentially more. 

Not that Loki had said much to indicate he felt the same way. He could be taciturn, down right bratty. It was a bit like keeping a particularly mischievous cat around. He sidled up to Tony whenever he wanted affection and swatted at him when he was busy with his own work. His lack of magic still troubled him greatly. Half the time Tony felt he was a distraction to Loki's goals. 

~Asgard is just teeming with magic.~ Tony thought grimly. They didn't just sit in bed and fuck. Okay yes they did a lot of that. But they talked too. Tony had a rough understanding of why Loki's magic was so temperamental right now. His gift of the crystals had helped give the god a boost, but it wasn't the same as tapping into a locally viable source. Basically it was the difference between having a grove of maple trees or somebody giving you a bottle of maple syrup and calling it good. It could only last so long. 

At the same time, Tony had figured out at least some of what Loki had done to get himself kicked out of Asgard in the first place. Whatever he did, there wasn't exactly a warm welcome waiting for him when he got home. He was in a fair amount of trouble and cavorting about on a pirate ship for a few years sounded preferable to sitting in a cell while a council decided whether or not he'd be in one for centuries to come. 

Tony hesitated outside the door to his cabin. He shouldn't have gotten so fond of the god. That had been a mistake. But he was in it now. He didn't want to think of that pretty face walking out of his life. He was no fool. If Loki chose to go, he couldn't do a damn thing to keep him. What did Loki gain by staying? He pressed the plate and the door slid open, allowing him inside. 

Loki was still out like a light. A snoring, disheveled light. Tony slipped over into the bed, brushing back the coils of his hair and petting him gently. “Hey. Hey Lolo. Baby you uh...you need to get up.” He rubbed the man's back and yelped when a strong arm grabbed hold of him, dragging him down to the bed sheets and tangling him in an array of long limbs and kisses.

“Wicked wicked man.” Loki growled in his ear playfully. “Assuring my destruction once wasn't enough?” He reached down, fingers plying between the layers of fabric and grasping at Tony's cock hungrily. “I want you again.”

“Ouhhh boy!” Tony groaned and tried to resist the very big temptation to land the man down and go nuts. “Loki uh, we've got a situation.”

“Is the ship falling apart?” The god prince queried. 

“Not at the moment.”

“Than it can not be that important.” Loki purred and began to kiss down his neck. “Tony, my lovely Tony. If you do not turn me over and fuck me again, I shall bend you to the pillows and open you with to me.” His grin was vulpine. “One way or another I am getting well laid tonight.”

Tony groaned as Loki's fingers played around the base of his cock, stroking it up with measured patience. “L-lolo. Sweetie I just fucked you six ways to Sunday!”

“Yes and it was glorious.” Loki nuzzled into his neck, trying to convince him to rise again. “Come on now. You know I can make you cum again. Why not just lie back and let me...?”

“Your brother is here!” Tony managed before they got further. Big mistake! “Hoooow owowowowow! OW! Loki! GRIP! Your grip is on my dick!”

Loki's eyes were wide and furious. He unclenched his fingers from the man's prick and pulled back, looking around as if he expected Thor to manifest in the room. “Is he...where is he?”

“Down in my office and he is not in a good mood.” 

“How did he find me?”

“Apparently somebody knew somebody who knew somebody at that little con job we pulled a few months back.” Tony sat up, gently rubbing his back. “He uh...he's here under the impress that you're my prisoner.”

Loki hesitated. “...I see. And you're still alive?”

“For the moment. He's not too keen on you being here right now. He wants you to come back with him.”

Loki's nose crinkled and he tucked the blankets under his feet. “Of course he does.” He turned to look at Tony with hurt in his eyes. “And I suppose you're quite eager to get ahold of the reward for my capture.”

“What? No! No! Loki...” Tony leaned in close to him. He could sense the man trying to find distance. “Loki I didn't bring him here.”

“It hardly matters. He is here now.” Loki stood from the bed, untangling himself from the sheets and searching about for clothing. “Does he know?” He paused. “Ah of course not. If he know I severely doubt you would be alive right now.” 

“Wait what?”

“I had not expected this to become an issue. I honestly did not expect to be here this long. But you enchanted me, Anthony. You made me want to linger much longer than I should have.” He sounded so full of regret as he began to pull on clothing, looking back at Tony like he was angry with himself for letting things go this far.

“Loki sweetie I'm not sure I like where this is going.” He got up, trying to get ahold of Loki's hand, to pull him back in close.

“I'm not very pleased about it myself.” He admitted candidly. “Oh Tony. My dear sweet Tony.” Loki lifted his chin, leaning down to kiss him deeply. He sucked the lower lip into his and rubbed his soft cheeks all over the scraggly beard as if he wanted the burn to last on his skin. “This has been like a dream. I never thought I could be so wonderfully happy on a...a...” He laughed. “A dilapidated pirate ship in the middle of nowhere!”

“Loki...”

“I'm sorry. I really am. But I'm not going back to Asgard.” He pulled the stone Tony had gifted to him from the side drawer. “Good-bye, Tony.” 

He moved to stop him, but in a flash Loki was gone, a shimmer of green sparkled leaving the only trace that he'd ever been there at all. Tony stood there in stunned amazement, staring in disbelief at the space where his lover had been. “Wha-. No. Loki. LOKI!” he hollered, looking around like he was going to manifest out of thin air and tell him this was a joke. Tony felt a weight like a great stone sink down into his belly, making him feel sick and angry at the same time. “Loki don't you fucking do this to me you little shit. Loki!”

 

~~~

He was lucky they had been docked when Thor had shown up. This would have been a great deal more difficult to pull off if they were still out in space, wandering from port to port. There was a sea of faces he could loose himself in here. A million different species and aliens who would not know him. It would be nothing to vanish and never be seen again.

He did perhaps feel a little bit bad about Tony. But Loki was confident that Thor would not hurt the man. After all, if he'd really been a prisoner on the Entrepreneur, it wouldn't have been so easy for him to escape now would it? 

To be fair, he hadn't exactly planned this out. He simply knew from previous experience that it paid to be prepared for any eventuality. Tony was a sweet, darling man, but no matter his proclamations of love, surely he would choose the benefits of his ship and crew over a personal affair. Who wouldn't? So Loki had started keeping a little cache of things in case he needed to make a hasty exit. He wasn't stealing per say. He was a part of the ships crew in his own manner. He helped mix remedies, he assisted on missions, so wasn't he entitled to a share of the spoils for himself? He had enough credits on an untraceable account to keep him steady going for the time being if he spent wisely. He'd held back some of the giggle blossom powder, which he could distill thanks to watching Tony's efforts on refining the plant. He had some gems and crystals he could barter if he needed, not to mention Tony's little gift. It would not last forever, but it would be enough for now. He needed to find a suitable source to draw from, something he could really tap into and refresh his depleted personal reserves. 

And as always, he had his wit. 

Right now the important thing would be to put distance between himself and the ship. He refused to look back at the Entrepreneur. For Loki there had always been one way, and that was forward. Clinging to the past never did him a damn bit of good. He lifted the cowl about his face and set to moving with the flow of traffic, vanishing a midst the chaos of a busy marketplace.

~~~

“What do you mean you lost him!” 

“I didn't say I lost him! I said he ditched us!” Tony roared back in challenge. “Your brother grabbed his shit and jumped shit like the back stabbing little asshole he is!” 

“You're kidding me! How much did he take?” Rhodney immediately jumped onto their ships log, tracing their funds and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw their accounts were squared. 

“No no. He didn't take anything from us directly. I...” Tony realized his mistake much too late and groaned. “I made him a personal account. I gave him a portion from what we divided up with the crew.”

“Tony!” 

“He was working! We never woulda pulled off some of those jobs without his help. It seemed reasonable...at the time.”

“Yeah and I suppose the fact that your dick was stuck up his ass had nothing to do with your decision making process!” Rhodney reminded him with a sense of justification. He'd tolerated Loki well enough but they two just hadn't gotten along. Maybe for good reason.

Tony cringed as he saw Thor's bright blue eyes turn red. The man flung out his hand and the hammer slammed into the palm as if drawn there by magnetism.

“You have been taking advantages?” His voice was like thunder on the horizon. “You have imprisoned by brother and pushed your dominance over him?”

“Whoa whoa! Easy there thunder brat! Aren't you listening? For fucks sake Loki was damn near part of the crew! He got his own paycheck and everything!” Tony insisted, trying not to duck and cover like a coward. 

“You were paying him like a common street walker!?”

“NO! Well okay not for that! I paid him for the work he did!” He defended himself, trying not to let his self doubt over the situation linger into his voice. “Look, Loki was dropped in the middle of nowhere when we found him. Too much longer and would have died so you couldn't have given that much of a shit about him when ya dropped him off! Don't fling this big brother over protective shit on me now! Where the fuck were you when he was a bit of space flotsam? Huh?” He caught the glint of guilt in Thor's eyes and clung to it. “Where have you been the past six months while there was a bounty on his head and half the galaxy was looking for him? Actually they hadn't had a single problem with anyone else looking for Loki but Thor didn't need to know that.

“The bounty was our mother's idea.” Thor said in a churlish, contrite tone. “The cosmos is a boundless place. She had thought that if we offered a reward for his capture, for him to be returned alive and healthy, it would be more likely that someone would come across him and he would be returned safely.”

“To what? A prison cell?”

“Asgard's justice waits for him, this much is true. But I would rather see my brother safely within our dungeons that adrift out here where he can be pressed into disreputable services.” 

“He couldn't a been that reputable back home if he's got a cell waiting for him.” Rhodney mentioned casually. “Okay he can't have gotten that far yet. We're ta port but if we hurry we might be able to find him before he jumps onto another ship.” He began checking the rosters of all the other pace ships docked. “We can put out the word, elt people know to be on the look out for a criminal who might try and stow away...”

“No! He's still got a price on his head. If we let people know he's in the area there's no promises that we'll find him first.”

“If we do nothing we may not find him at all.” Thor grumbled. “Our father blocked his access to Yggdrasil's magic in hopes that he would not be able to cloak himself, but if he could vanish out from under you than he must have found some source of power to sustain himself.”

Tony grimaced. This was just his day for shitty comeuppances. “I gave him a stone. He said it had some kind of storage capacity but not much. It would give him something to draw off of for a while.” 

“You gave him an artifact?” Thor looked aghast. “You are not intelligent, are you?”

“Hey fuck you thunder thighs. I didn't know he was gonna use it to skip town on me in the middle of this!”

Thor hefted his hammer, moving for the door. “I will find my errant brother. You may consider your part in this over and be grateful I don't demand your head for your ill treatment of him during this debacle.” 

“I'll be grateful when you're off my ship.” Tony scowled and watched him leave. “Alright lets start sending out our guys. I wanna find Loki before his big brother comes down on him...”

“Tony are you fucking with me right now?” Rhodney pulled him around by his shoulder. “That asshole pulled your money, jumped ship, and damn near got you killed and you wanna go find him? Was the dick that good?”

“Okay number one, yes. Yes it was. But that's not why I'm going after him.” Tony growled. He didn't want to say it out loud, but Loki's betrayal had stung deep. He'd trusted the god, offered him a place on his fathers ship, his own heart on a platter, and he'd dumped it the second trouble reared it's pretty blond head. He got in the computer and drew up Loki's wanted schematics, the man's handsome face turning in the hologram. “There's five hundred million credits on his head. That's more enough to repair the Entrepreneur and set us up with a base of operations. If we get to Loki first we can turn him over to Thor for the bounty like we should have in the first place.”

His friend looked doubtful, but nodded. “Alright. But I want your word, Tony.” He stood between the man and the door. “I know you liked this guy. I do. And it made you happy. I'd never get between you and a good mood. He played you. Maybe not for all you were worth, but enough to get himself out of trouble. And then the second he had a chance he left you in the dust. I'm asking you here and now to promise me that if we catch him before anybody else, we're putting him right back in a cell until that big beefy blond comes to pick him up.”

Tony felt that weight in his chest again. But Rhodney wasn't wrong. Loki had used him because it was convenient to his own needs, nothing more. He sucked in a deep breath and realized that the only consolation was that Loki had at least a shred of decency not to lie about loving him. It put him in a black mood, but it was something to hold onto no matter what else happened. “He goes in the smallest cell we've got. I'll put him there myself.” 

“Promise me.” Rhodney held onto his friends shoulders, looking into his eyes with sincerity. He didn't like seeing his friend get drug around by the cock like this. He'd kept his nose out of it as much as possible but this was a huge fucking toe over the line. Loki had messed with his friend. He didn't let that slide. 

Tony steeled his resolve and his jaw tightened. “Promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

The room swam around him, a flashing of colors and light that kept him disoriented and off balance. He tried to right himself, only to feel another crack up against his skull keep him shaky. Others were talking around him, poking at his body as it hung there, trapped. Ropes bit into his skin and if he moved, they gripped him tighter. His mouth was dry and his vision bleary. Someone threw a bucket of water on him to clean the dank of the streets from his body. He had been scrounging around them for a few days now. Small surprise he'd picked up a few passing odors. 

“Pretty one isn't he?”

“Indeed. I didn't know they came in this color.” A hand poked at him inquisitively, trying to figure out if they had indeed acquired the correct cargo.

“They do not.” A clear, authoritative presence entered the room and scuffling said that others were moving out of their way. “Jotunn are blue as diamonds. Blue as ice. And they come tall as trees, towering over their enemies like monsters in the frozen wastelands of their home.” A hand cupped his chin gently, lifting it so that his face might be more visible. He smelled of sandalwood and rum, and his fingers were soft. “If I did not know better, I would think we had been lied to. But no. No my friends. There is a jotunn inside this runt. We must merely take the opportunity to draw it out.”

“And how can we manage that? Look at him. Depleted as he is, why hasn't he gone blue now?” 

“My guess? His glamour is not under his own control. Clearly it is an outside source which managed this unique transformation.” The hand released him to hang there limply, amused by his plight. “Still, we can not present him like this. No one will believe it if he does not reflect his own people with more clarity. Put him in the revolution chamber. Whatever residual magics are malingering about in his body, that should drain them out. We'll see if it doesn't make him more presentable.”

He was grabbed under the arm, hung between two strong figures as they lifted him from the rack and drug him down the long hallway, away from the lights and voices, away from all sense of life. The creaking sound of a metal door opened and he was flung inside, his back hitting the hard wall before he lost his footing and fell to the floor. 

He felt around, half blind as he was, trying to figure things out. The floor and walls were smooth and had no give to them at all. When he tried to stand, his feet skidded and he went down again, the sound of him hitting the floor echoing in his ears with annoying clarity. Jotunn, they had called him. How could they have known? Worse still, how could they have seen through Odin's glamour? He had become so reliant upon it's steadfast nature that it had never occurred to him that a backup might become necessary! 

A clanking, whirling mechanism was beginning the build up steam behind the walls. His vision slowly began to return, and Loki thought for a moment that he might be delusional. He was staring at himself. As the lights in the room slowly began to rise, he stared at himself again, and again. A thousand Loki's stumbling in confusion as the chambers reflected his image upon itself. 

Slowly, as if on their own axis, the outermost images began to rotate. Down the line they continued, each one beginning to turn independent of one another. Finally, the central mirrors began to whirl, spinning about him with a threatening hum. He stumbled as though drunk, a pressure inside of his chest making him strain for breath. 

“Leh...let me out!” he gurgled, slamming his fist on the mirror once again. “Let me out! I...I...uuughh!” He went down on his knees, his fingers pulsing with his own heart beat in them. Something tugged at his body, turning him into a shuddering mess. He watched, helpless, as a spider thin trail of rainbow light began to spin itself from his heart as if on an invisible distaff. 

He could feel the slim reserves of magic leaving his body. Loki grabbed at it, only to watch it slip through his fingers and vanish into thin air. “No! No please! D-do not!”

His reflection began to change. As the light was drug from him like entrails from a deer, the pale skin began to fade to the most subtle shade of sky blue. It deepened, turning to ice blue, than something colder and more feral. The bright red fire of his eyes stared back at him with revulsion and self pity. Just as his breath began to still, the engines slowed and Loki collapsed, crying little frozen tears onto the ground. 

A door opened and someone was clearly quite pleased with their work. A hand reached down and drug him out rudely, leaving him naked and vulnerable to the gathered observers. A shot of warm dread spilled into his gut as the hollow in his heart clawed at him. He could see them all now. A myriad of alien races, their gear and manacles marking them quite clearly as being of one profession. Slavers. 

His head was drug up. A collar was slid carefully onto his throat by thick gloves. He could see ice crystals form on the tips of it only to melt away before his eyes. His magic, even his own natural defensive powers, had begun to fade from him. Exhaustion poured from him as the fettered him with bonds to hold him in place, keep him docile and pliant. What they had planned, Loki could only guess. But it did not bode well. 

“Gentleman, I give you...a jotunn.” The one clearly in charge said with amusement. “Get him cleaned up and prepared. We have an auction to get to.”

~~~

The rain would not stop. 

It seemed a testament to Tony's increasing bad mood. They'd been at dock too long already, he knew that. Three of the crew had jumped ship, convinced their captain was out on a wild goose chase after his ex lover. He couldn't blame them. A privateers life depended on work. You didn't work, you didn't get paid. And not everyone was out here for a jolly ride on the stars. Some of these people had families. If their captain wasn't gonna get them work, they had no reason to stay.

A part of him knew he should just let this all go. He'd always fancied himself to be a relatively practical man. This didn't feel practical. It was personal. Loki had used him as a cover. He'd floated along the underbelly and waited for his chance. Thor had plopped on board and without so much as a how do ya do, Loki had toppled off and vanished, leaving him holding the ropes. 

Tony had told Rhodney they were going to find Loki and turn him over to his brother for the fines. 

In truth, he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do the next time he saw Loki. If he saw Loki.

They'd managed to loose the older brother. Thor was off on his own, scouting about as best he could. But Tony didn't have much faith in the mans ability to find a toilet with his cock out. Besides, he and Rhodney had much, much better connections. Tony say at a table, smoking from a Silmirith hookah pipe and blowing mulch-coloured rings from his lips as he saw his friend approach. “Anything?”

“There's rumors going around that the local slavers have something special for the next auction. No details but they're all saying the same thing. 'Something exotic.'” Rhodney took the pipe and got a deep drag to steady his nerves. “Shit you know what I'd give for coffee right now? Good coffee?”

“I'll buy you a barrel.” Tony promised. “Exotic huh? They're trying to draw out the big money. Find people who are after something unique for their collections. Shit.”

“Tony...we don't have the kind of cash to compete with big player on this level.” Rhodney warned him carefully. “I wanna get him back for fuckin with your head too but, we can't afford to get in on this.”

“I know that. Which means we're just gonna have to get to him before he goes up on the block.”

“We don't even know if he's there.”

“We've hacked passenger manifests from ten frigates. He's not on any of them. He can't have stowed away, everybody here knows better they all check the cargo holds hourly. He's not in a drug den and he's not in a brothel which means somebody picked him up.” Tony grit his teeth, already working forward with a plan.

“You know you're a smart man but you're not the only smart guy out there. Maybe he bartered passage with the credits he had on hand. He had enough.” Rhodney's tone conveyed a lot more about his current thoughts than he meant it to and he caught Tony's hurt look. “I'm jus sayin if ya hadn't given him a paycheck he'd be easier to find.”

“You're helping a lot right now. Loads.” Tony rubbed his chin. “He fucked me James. He fucked me to get away with shit. I can't let that go.”

“I don't wanna let it go. But we've got a cargo hold full, and two weeks till we're supposed to make berth eight quadrants from here and unload. We miss a payday it's coming outta our holds to pay the crew. Then they'll take a cut cause we were late...”

“I know.”

“Maybe...maybe this is one of those times where we just let things go.” 

Tony knew he was right. He knew it. They should just haul off and let this one go. Let this be the end of it. Loki was on his own and they had responsibilities to their crew and their ship. He tried to let that thought sink into his brain. “...we can afford one more night.”

“Are you fuckin kiddin me with this right now?” Rhodney snapped loud enough to disturb the few tables around them.

“We take a look. One look. If he's there we formulate a plan. If not, fuck it. We get on the ship and head off without another look back. Leave him to his own devices of his brother's.”

“Why? Why one more night? Huh? What good is it gonna do? How is it gonna help? What is it gonna help?”

“It's not! I don't expect it to help okay? But that son of a bitch fucked me, James! He did the exact same thing Stane did all those years ago he got in, he got what he wanted and he used me!” Tony's harsh whisper was just enough to rile his blood and he took another drag off the pipe. “I can't believe I let another son of a bitch get under my skin like this.”

Rhodney's expression softened. “It's gonna be okay. We...we can take one more night for this. Won't be that hard to get in. They've always got side bids before the main event. At least this time we don't have to dress up or anything.”

“Where's it gonna be?”

“Southern docks. Bouncers said the password is Teddybear.”

“...seriously?”

“It's what the man said. Though I'm gonna be honest with you, Tony. Even if we do find him. Even if we did have the money. Even if I wanted to which I don't, how in the hell are we gonna get him out of a place like that? They are gonna have bouncers and thugs all over the place. They always do.” James toyed with the pipe and shook his head. “And even if we do, what makes you think we'll get out of there alive?”

Tony grunted, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make the situation worse. 

~~~

Nobody really liked places like this. There was something dank and abominable about the realization that there were people, sentient, independent people here for sale. You could see them amid the cargo and animals, lined up as other potential buyers came sniffing around for any good stock. It was a cruel reality of the universe. Some persons just weren't counted as individuals. 

Tony, for his part, had never knowingly participated in slave auctions. Anyone they had ever brought in had a bounty on their head and was being turned in to legal (or sometimes what passed for legal) authorities. Even Stane didn't mess with slavers. There was always the risk that you might end up on their long list of enemies. 

None the less, he had some idea of how everything worked. On a port like this, multiple buyers might come to trade their wares at any given time. Now anybody could set up a stall on the regular market place and trade however they wished so long as they paid the port fees and taxes. But this was a bit different. See, even in a pirate port, there were things you just didn't do out in the open. Some cargo you could get away with if the Sector Marshalls showed up. They'd look at your wares, give you a fine, and then move along. But some animals, plants, drugs and persons (especially persons) were illegal to sell and could get the whole port shut down. Now this didn't mean you stopped selling them. But increased risk meant increased profit. So you picked special nights when there were enough people to keep watch or bribe the Marshalls to stay away, and sold your black market goods there. Most of the crowd was milling about the outlying walls, discussing trades or suggesting their ability to acquire special cargo with clients. 

Tony avoided them. He had enough credits on him that he could pose as a potential buyer if anybody questioned him. He was pretty well known in some circles. It concerned him that people might know him too well and call him out on his presence here. Tony had never been close lipped about his opinions on slavers. 

But if he was being totally honest, he'd never exactly stood in anybodies way either. He never claimed to be a hero. Or hell even a stand up guy. More than anything else he just got buy the way everybody did. He just tried to keep a few of his own rules along the way. 

He spotted Rhodney over on the opposite wall, nursing a drink and trying to look as though he belonged there. It was his job to provide back up if things went wrong. What looked like a data checker for credit transfers was actually a disposable hacking system. Sort of a mini Jarvis. Right now it was slipping it's way into this buildings mainframe and enabling itself to open doors and cause problems if need be to cover their escape. 

Tony caught Rhodney's eye and the man gave a curt no. Jarvis had been looking through the registered manifests and, thus far, had found nothing to indicate Loki's presence. That was supposed to be their cue to get the hell out of dodge. Tony didn't have to look to see the sheer fury on Rhodney's face when he turned around and didn't head for the door as planned. Rhodney was gonna kick his ass later and he'd deserve it. But...he needed to know for sure. If the worst that came of it was a night spent watching trades go down than so be it. He got himself a drink and tried to settle down. He was tempted to ask but for now, it was better if they didn't attract attention to themselves. If somebody figured out that they knew there was something special in store, they'd wanna know how he knew. That could lead to it's own problems.

The lights dimmed and the main stage lit up. It wasn't much, just a short runway with a few bouncers standing by to keep the crowd from getting rowdy. A dozen or so Sky Droids floated over, clearly representing potential buyers who couldn't risk being seen at such an event. Some of the crowd gathered close and Tony got the feeling this was going to be the main event they'd all been waiting for. 

A tall, violet skinned alien climbed the steps up onto the dias, his iridescent robes fluttering about him with clear emphasis as to how important he felt himself to be. He held his hands up with a lipless smile and his tiny sharp teeth flashed. “Ladies, gentleman, others! Please come closer, Come come now. Many of you know me and my reputation for acquiring exotic specimens in need of a ...caring home. I'm quite sure many of you have heard the rumors floating about that we've managed to grab something ...especially unique. Well if you really want to know, you'll just have to stick around for a while and see if it's true.”

There was a grumble from the crowd, half amused and half irritated. Of course he would want to sell off his lesser stock first, whet the appetites of those who wouldn't have the credits for the really big sale at the end. The lights flashes a light blue and he moved gracefully to the side as the first poor creature walked out to be presented.

Tony recognized a Kree female when he saw one. He wasn't surprised that she went rather quickly and for a solid price. He gave the woman a pitying glance, not envying her fate and not wanting to share it. The Skrull male who came after he proved to be somewhat more difficult, fighting against the bouncers who drug him up on stage. He roared and cursed at them in his native language and it made no difference, the one in charge of this little group sold him and he was drug off to his fate. 

He watched and waited and held his tongue. He tried not to look when some of them fought or cried. The worst were the ones who tried to accept their fate with some dignity. The crowd would yell out demands to show that the ones being sold were worth the prices demanded. Make them turn. Make them flex. Bend over and show off something to entice. It was as much to test the compliance as to show off their natural assets. There was one person, male or female he couldn't tell, but their skin glowed golden as a sun. They went for a high price, and walked gracefully down when their new buyer took their leash and leered at them with possessive glee. 

“Heh. Pretty lil Soverign. Now don't you worry. I didn't spend two hundred million credits to make you scrub floor and clean dishes.” The creature who had bought this poor thing tugged at the led and pulled them back to their group, clearly ready to brag about this expensive purchase.

The lights turned a to a soft, ethereal blue and Tony listened to a deep, languid synthesized music drift through the room. 

“Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. We promised something not seen in this Quadrant for ages. And now you'll find we keep our word. This one was difficult to identify, even more so to capture and to tame well...” He laughed callously and pulled out a remote from his robes, brandishing it with a sense of triumph. “I would not suggest this purchase to the casual owner. Their kind are notoriously feral, prone to disagreeable temperaments and vile mannerisms.” He explained as he waved the control about. “So why, I hear you ask, would you want to own one at all?”

Tony stiffened. Yeah. That sure as hell sounded like Loki.

“Well I tell you my friends, lets see if you can find a reason for yourselves.” 

It took him a moment to take in what he was seeing. A lithe creature with skin the color of ice drifted onto stage, their perfect red eyes staring out at the audience without hope for mercy. They had played off it's natural beauty and put pretty golden chains about it's body, the sheer fabric doing nothing at all to hide the perfect musculature.

The seller pressed the remote and the collar about the creatures neck snapped with cruel intentions, the male jumping and spreading their legs obediently, hands behind the head so as to display the curve of their thighs, the suppleness of their ass, and the thick length of their cock.

The crowd was thick with tension as they took in the sight of it. Tony snapped his head around and saw Rhodney looking up at the stage before turning back to his friend. 

~Well, at least we know he's here.~

“Shall we start the bidding at three hundred million?” 

~Three hun...~ Tony swallowed his pride and shook his head. He could afford that! His last ditch plan had been to find the seller and convince them to turn Loki over to him for a share on the bounty. That was a lost cause. He didn't know what kind of pretty blue thing Loki was, but apparently he was worth more as a slave than a bounty. And the price was climbing! ~Shit shit shit shit!~ 

“Three ten!”

“Three twenty-five!”

“Fuck you! Three forty!”

“Three seventy-five!” 

“My friends, please! Please! Do not insult this darling creature with your small bids!” He clicked the remote and another jolt made Loki yelp, his chest rising and falling with tight pants. “Perhaps you are in need of a demonstration in order to prove the value of owning such a truly unique creature.” He waved his hand and the music began to pick up in tempo. The seller reached over and tugged Loki by the collar, growling something to him. Loki shook his head at first, pulling back, only to be given another nasty shock with the clear warning of another if he continued to resist.

Loki closed his eyes and put one foot forward, slowly beginning to sway his hips back and forth to the rhythm. 

It was like something from a dream. He might as well have been dancing on the chords and twirling the tempo about his fingers, taking over the stage and letting the shimmering cloth swirl over his boy, wrapping itself over his thighs with clingy heat. As the beat increased, he was taken with it, swirling and spinning in a flurry of blues and gold. The jingling of the chains against his hips adding it's own kind of music to the gods movements. 

Tony felt his heart skip a beat. “Oh Lolo. Baby what are you?” he whispered to himself and saw a faint glistening of tears against Loki's eyes. In a split second he felt something give in his mind. Whatever was happening, whatever this beautiful blue creature was, it was still his Loki. Tony could tell it had something to do with why Loki had jumped ship and run on him once Thor showed up. This was part of a much bigger narrative, and Tony would be damned if he was gonna let it slip through his fingers again. 

He watched until the dance began to slowly and Loki was allowed to fall to the stage, displayed in the most delicate and vulnerable of positions and glistening with sweat...or perhaps melted ice. 

“We've managed to subdue his natural frostbitten aura. You can touch and explore these subtle curves without fear of being frozen.” The seller yanked Loki up by the collar and put a hand right against the navel, drawing his fingers down against the pelvis bone in order convince the crowd. “And while it's true this particular runt may have magical potential, we've drained his resources for the purpose of the sale. If you wish him to begin to gather power once more, I'm sure it can be accomplished with time and dedication...”

Tony shuffled carefully over to Rhodney and nudged him. The man tore his eyes from the stage and managed to snap his mouth shut. “Okay. So where do we go from here? We can't afford that price tag, Tony even if you were gonna turn him over...”

“What makes you think I'm not gonna turn him over.”

“Man shut the fuck up. Actin like I don't know you better than that.” Rhodney finished off his drink. “They're already on to bidding again. Only chance we're gonna have to to go after him once he's been purchased, steal him out from under his new owner...”

“Too big a risk. Once this ends everybody is gonna board their ships and get as far away as possible. We'd risk loosing him.”

“We can't grab him and run. We wouldn't make it out of here alive.”

“Yeah I know. Okay here's what we're gonna do. Give me the Mini-J. We're gonna hack their systems and cut the power. I'll use infra-red and get that fuckin remote. We're gonna take Loki and head for the door. Once we're clear we're loose them in the street...”

“Loose...Loki he's seven foot tall and blue! How the hell are we gonna loose...”

“Five hundred million gold!” A powerful, booming voice echoed over the din in the room. A tall figure strode forward and tossed back their hooded cloak, revealing a handsome face and a head full of glossy blond hair. “Five hundred million. And I would strongly advise you all to abandon your bids.” 

“Holy shit.” 

“You're tellin me.”

Nobody in the area looked comfortable with this. Even Loki seemed like he'd rather be anywhere but here right now. Thor walked forward, not taking his eyes off the seller. His jaw was sat in a nasty grimace, the fury in those clear blue eyes sharp as a dagger. “You will stop this disgusting display now and return my brother to me.”

“Your...ahha. Ahahahaha!” The seller's grin was as keen as ever. “Well of course. We absolutely respect your deisre to have your family returned to you. But this is a place of business...”

“This is a den of thieves. Do you know what we do to thieves on Asgard?” Thor growled, clearly ready for a fight. His fist grabbed something beneath his cloak as his stance changed.

“But you are not on Asgard, sir. And no one said you could not have your brother back.” The purple creature lifted the remote and clicked it. Loki shrieked, the voltage mush higher as it contorted his face and dropped him to his knees. 

“You!”

“But of course, you'll have to pay for him.” The seller kept his finger on the button with a threatening intention. “Can you...pay for him?”

“I have the limitless wealth of Asgard to draw from.” 

“All well and good. But can you pay for him, here? Now? I don't know how things run on Asgard but we don't do payment plans.” As he laughed,t he crowd echoed it with resounding amusement. Thor could be mighty, and he could probably crack heads open. But this wasn't just a few dozen bouncers. These were cutthroats, brigands and thieves, most of them more than capable of ending another mans life. 

The prince brandished his hammer, the metallic tang of it seeming to sing out in the air. “If you will not accept my gold, than perhaps you will accept my steel!”

Guns, stun weapons, blades, bombs, a myriad of weapons flashed into vision.

“Shit.” Tony ran forward. He could hear Rhodney snarling at him not to do anything stupid, but he'd never listened before. So why would he listen now? “I'll back his gold!”

The seller held up a hand, finger still on the button. “You? Do you have five hundred million gold?”

“HA! Do I look like I have that much?” Tony laughed, putting himself between Loki and Thor. He saw recognition in those beautiful red eyes. Recognition and the faint glimmer of hope as Loki shivered, crossing his legs in humiliation. ~Come on baby. Like I've never seen you naked before?~ He reminded himself that if there was anything he could do to convince Loki to dress like this for him even just once, he would do it without question. 

“So how do you intend to back up your boast?” The purple alien asked, looking doubtful.

“By contract of course.” Tony promised with the most sincere smile he could muster. He held the comlink on his wrist behind his back, subtly tapping buttons and showing Thor exactly what he was doing. Apparently the big guy got the point and swished about, using his back to give Tony cover for whatever he had planned. “I'm sure your a...well a man who needs to move cargo inconspicuously?”

“And why would I need you for that?” He said, tugging back on Loki's collar. “I have my own ships. My own men...”

“I'm sure you do. And I'm also sure your ships and man are easily recognized by most Marshals. Now you might have a few in your pocket here and there. But that takes credits. Even then, you occasionally end up getting boarded by a Marshal you can't bribe. Me on the other hand...” Tony kept manipulating buttons, thinking on multiple levels at once. “I'm more of a 'privateer. A 'legit' business man ya might say. I work for a rather large multi-dimensional conglomerate on a freelance basis. This gives me access to more than just free ports. I have papers, permits, passes. All those lovely things that some of us less reputable scumbags can't get.” The best part about this was he wasn't bullshitting in the least. He really did have access to all those things and had used them to move cargo discreetly for the company. 

Loki had taught him that the best way to lie was to tell the truth.

“I see...” The seller seemed to be sucking the inside of his lips, considering this thoroughly. “And...you're willing to back this pretty fools bid with your ship and your labor? No skin off my back of course. But I confess. I wonder why?”

Tony shrugged. “Maybe I just can't stand to see family parted.” He heard a little confirmation beep and saw the red lock signals on the door turn green. Jarvis was in. “Maybe I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Or...and this is just me spitballing here.” He nudged Thor with his elbow to let him know to get ready. “Maybe I just don't like asshole who torture people for entertainments sake.”

The alien curled his lip. “Kill them.”

Tony clicked the button. The lights in the room died and the doors slid open. Everything went batshit! A few lights began to strobe, flashing in such quick succession to cause confusion. A loud warning klaxon went off, screeching with near deafening force as Tony used a dampening headset and goggles and rush forward onto the stage and slam himself full force into the seller.

“AGGGHA! I'm being attacked! Guards! Guards! Get this dreg off me!” 

“Shut the FUCK up!” Tony snarled and cracked his fist into the creatures head, wrestling with him as the flashes went off around them. Thor was bellowing out his war cry, the sharp metallic echo of his hammer flinging to and fro. There hadn't been time to give him something to dampen the sound and lights. But he seemed to be holding up reasonably well. 

“Tony!”

He could hear Rhodney fighting off enemies in the background as the alien managed to push him off and reached for the dropped remote. “Oh like hell!” Tony brought his foot down against the wrist and heard a sickening snap. A blue hand reached down, grabbing the remote before standing up, looking at Tony with a sense of amazement. 

“You...you came for me?” His voice was so close to tears it would have been heartbreaking were they not in a really shitty predicament. 

“Yeah I'm sure it's really cute but maybe later?” Tony took him by the arm and ran for the door. “HEY HAMMER TIME! LET'S MOVE!”

Thor had just removed the left side of someones skull as he heard Tony's warning and his weapon swung back into his fist as they ran for the door. “What is your strategy?”

“Strategy? Pthhhbt! Who has time for that? Rhodney?”

“Ships prepped and ready to go! Three minuets!” 

“Run.” The four of them took off at top speed, making for a uniquely interesting sight as they blazed through the market, past stalls and vendors clamoring at their upset apple cart. As the chaos descended on the market, Tony didn't dare turn around to see if they were being followed. The blasters that began firing around them assured him that they were. 

“Ships engines are running! Prepped for take off in two minuets.”

Loki was holding his hand so tightly Tony thought he might squeeze it off. The flesh was cold to the touch, and it lingered on his fingers as they saw the ship unhooking the fuel pumps. 

“One minuet!” Rhodney shouted. 

Tony took a step and felt something searingly hot shoot through him with such force he stumbled forward. Pain lanced his chest, like fire was pouring into his skin as he collapsed and his breath caught in his throat.

“TONY!” 

Loki's shriek was the only thing that brought him round. He looked down and saw the seared tips of his jacket fabric sticking out at an odd angle. He tried to swallow, and couldn't. He tried to get up, but his world turned hazy. “L-lolo?”

“Tony! Tony tony nononononono!” 

Coldness wrapped around his back, soothing the blistering heat. He felt weightless as his body was jerked up and down. He could hear someone yelling for a medic, and his world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

All was quiet save for the steady beeping of the heart monitor. 

Loki lay there, head against Tony's lap, watching the man's chest rise and fall steadily. It was a meditation for him. A sight he could not take his eyes off of no matter how he tried. Loki touched Tony's fingers, caressing them, greatful to feel the rough calluses on his soft skin. The warmth of the mans body seeped through the blankets and he treasured it. 

What he was going to do or say when Tony woke up, he didn't know. 

Rhodney had kept the medical officer there until they were absolutely sure Tony had stabilized. The worst problem had been the tissue and nerve damage. The good thing about blasters was that they minimized loss of blood. The bad part was that they could cause long term nerve damage. Anything from stiffening joints when the pressure changed to numbness and permanent loss of sensation. Most of this could be solved by a suitable cybernetic implant. Even an entire amputation and replacement might have been preferable. 

But they didn't have the equipment here to do something like that safely. Never mind that the next port was over two weeks away. They'd had to take off fast and head into the stars, hunkering down on an old half rotted out moon to hide while the other pirates and slavers looked for them. Jarvis was scanning and re-scanning the ships computers again, ensuring that nobody had been able to place a tracer on them. At the moment they were sitting ducks, even with Thor on board. Lightning didn't fly out into space for the most part. And even the mighty Thor had limits.

He had barely spoke to his brother since Tony's noble and gallant rescue. Loki had not wanted to leave Tony's side. There was too much risk that when the man awoke, he would not be there to speak to him. A part of Loki wanted to run again. Yes, even if it meant not thanking the man. What he felt now he felt strongly, and somehow it frightened him so much more than the prospect of running. Not to mention there was a very real risk that Thor would not be swayed by this upset, and still intended to leave with his estranged brother in tow. 

When Thor had arrived, Loki had gotten the distinct sensation that his time here, while pleasant, was over. After all, he'd been aboard the ship simply by the grace of Tony's attachment to him. But surely the man wouldn't extend himself when trouble came calling just because Loki happened to be a good fuck? No. Of course not. Too much to expect. Really, when Loki had skittered off, he felt he would be saving his paramour the trouble of having him there when Thor was tearing around after him.

He had never expected that Tony would come after him. Or rescue him. Or become wounded in the process.

Loki could not take his eyes off that face. “What were you thinking?” he whispered through bright sapphire lips. “I never know what you are thinking, Tony. Do you know how unusual that is for me? I can look at any one; man, woman, monster, and know what is going through their mind. How else could I work my mischief so well? But you? You always manage to surprise me with how you react to things. You decide to take a captive and make them a companion. You steal and rob and scavenge and smuggle. And then you come to rescue me even when I repaid your kindness with treachery. Who are you, Anthony? What are you? How dare you forgive me so easily!” Loki stood up, sniffling to himself as he tried to remain calm. “How dare you?” he caught sight of himself in the reflection of a shiny surface and frowned. “You knew me even when I showed my face like this. How? Dare I ask? Do I want to know?” He touched the mans hands again, kissing the knuckles and rubbing his face all over it. “And yet you didn't even flinch. You looked at me...oh Tony. You looked at me like you couldn't see the monster.”

“There is no monster.”

Loki jumped up, the chair clattering to the ground as Thor walked in. The metal doors closed behind him, leaving the two brothers alone for the first time since their trouble on the rainbow bridge. Only Tony's bed and body stood between them, a small separation for the chasm that expanded. “...so... is that your word, or that of Odin's?”

“Is that really a conversation you want to have right now?” Thor strode forward, looking over into the bed at the sleeping figure. “He has my thanks and my respect for his actions in your rescue. I will see that he is well rewarded for this...”

“After all this, you still intend to drag my back to Asgard?” Loki snorted, crossing his arms against his chest. If Thor decided to take him here and now, he had nothing with which to fight back. No powers, no sorcery. He had his own strength but it was nothing compared to is brother's might. “Why bother? If I am bound for a cell or the executioners block, you might as well have left me to be sold. It would have ended the same way.”

“Loki, whether you wish to acknowledge it or not, you are still family. You are still my brother, at least for my part. You do not belong here. You belong at home.” Thor held out his hands to show he was not carrying the hammer, proving his did not wish this to turn into a fight. “No one knows about what happened expect for us and mother and father.”

“You're joking.” Loki stared in disbelief. All that chaos and he wouldn't even get credit? He was nearly insulted!

“They know that there was an incident involving frost giants. They know it was thwarted by the sons of Odin. They know that Odin still sits on the throne and that their princes have taken a leave of absence. That is all.” Thor pulled up a chair and sat back, sighing wearily. “It was mothers idea to start the bounty.”

“What?!”

“Do not be upset. The cosmos is a vast and many layered place. She felt the quest and safest way to find you would be to attach a value to your name and make it contingent upon you remaining alive at your capture. When word came that you had been spotted at a gala on some privately owned rock, mother sent me to bring you back. Your friend is a very difficult man to track. It took weeks of scouring every dirty drinking hole from here to the edge of the universe to find you. And now I come to see you're still causing trouble.” Thor frowned and looked over at Tony with an unsure assessment. “You make friends in strange places, brother.”

“Truer friends than ere I ever thought myself worthy of.” Loki defended with a stubborn pout of his lips. “He was here for my Thor. And I did not appreciate that.” The blue creature touched Tony's lips and brushed back his hair with a gentle touch. “I need to stay. At least till he wakes up. I must speak with him.” Loki whisperd. “At the very least allow me that small mercy.”

“How can I trust you won't try to run again?” Thor asked, clearly not believe this attachment would be strong enough to make Loki stay put. And why should he? It hadn't been enough the last time. 

“You can't.” A lie would do him no good in this circumstance, so why both with it. “But I can promise you this much. I won't go anywhere willingly until I have had the opportunity to speak with Tony while he is aware enough to speak back.”

Thor chewed the inside of his lip, clearly weighing his options. He couldn't drag Loki from here without a fuss, which was something he clearly didn't want to cause. They were in the middle of being hunted and after Tony had helped, Thor was not one to leave a possible ally behind. He gazed at the unconscious man in the bed as though he was intentionally remaining silent rather than answer. “Was all between you two willing or by duress?”

His answer was a bemused snort. “Really and truly that is your question for me? I am not now nor have I ever been a weakling! Do you think he could have forced himself on me? Or that I stay here simply out of devotion to his cock?” Loki threw up his arms, disgusted with the situation. “Yes brother. I lie with him willingly.”

He didn't seem pleased, but he accepted it now that he had heard so for himself. “You've always had strange taste in bedfellows. But so be it. I will not leave here without you. Understand that.” He stood up and paused before walking out the door. “For what it is worth, I do hope he is alright.” 

“So do I.”

 

~~~

A few hours later, Rhodney came in. He seemed equally accepting and upset to see Loki there, instead choosing to mess with tubes and iv's and plasma bags until it became obvious that he could either outright ignore Loki or say something to him. “Can you do anything to help him?”

“Without my magic, no. I'm afraid I can not. Whatever it was those slavers did to me, I am so depleted now that I am not sure if I could call magic to me ever again. And besides, Healing was never my forte. He would be far safer in the hands of a profession Healer, or at the very least a trained medical officer. I can offer little at the moment besides comfort.”

“So why are you still here?”

Loki cast the man a dark look. “I will leave after I speak to Tony. Not before.”

“Well then lets hope he wakes up soon.” Rhodney scowled, trying to keep his temper. “You hurt him, Loki. You hurt my friend. And you gonna sit right there with your blue ass and act like that doesn't matter?”

“I am not pretending that my actions were correct. But would you have me abandon him again in this state?” 

“Honestly? Yes! Absolutely. Because maybe if you're gone when he wakes up, he'll realize what kind of a person you are. The kind who ditches a friend at the first sign of real trouble.” The man shook his head in disbelief. “I didn't like you much at first. I can handle liars, troublemakers and assholes. But you? You're arrogant, smug...narcissistic. You don't give a shit about anybody who isn't directly useful to you and then the moment they outlive that, you drop them. No loyalty to you at all.”

Loki sneered, showing off his white canines. “No one said you had to like me, Captain Rhodney. But for what it's worth, I do not hate you...”

“I never said I hated you. I said I don't like you and I don't trust you. But Tony likes you...”

“Against your better judgment, I am quite sure. Yet if we are being honest, then I have to confess. I know what you and Tony mean to one another. Oh yes. You do not hide your feelings so well as you think.” He couldn't' help but gain a sense of satisfaction as James's angry look dropped. “But never fear, I won't tell Tony. That isn't my place. And for all that you hide, you are what I often have...difficulty being. Loyal. Faithful. A good friend.”

“You need to learn. Tony forgives too easily. But I don't. I look at what you got him into and I see one more person in his life willing to make Tony a shield between themselves and danger. I watched men like you run over my friend his whole damn life. And I promise you, I don't give a shit if you're a god or an intergalactic smurf. You hurt my friend again, and I will find a way to kill you.” His eyes were full of a ferocity and power. This was no idle threat. It was a vow. 

“Noted.” Loki assured him. He didn't like Rhodney. Yet could he really blame the man for being so protective over his friend? Loki knew he didn't have the best track record and he was doing NOTHING to improve their perception of him at the moment. He reached back down to touch his lovers chin and let James get his work done. The man didn't seem eager to leave Tony alone with this intergalactic problem child any more than he had to. But when he did leave, Loki tsked and turned back to Tony.

“You two were something together once, weren't you? Good for you I'm not the jealous type. What call could I ever have to be? I never forsook my pleasures. Why should I ever expect another to?” Loki chuckled and began to brush his fingers through the dark curls just for the pleasure it gave him to feel Tony's scalp in his hands. “I don't want to go. But if this is all the time I have with you, then do you know what I would give to spend it speaking with you? Holding you? Even to feel your breath on my neck and your kiss one last time? Would you kiss me again Tony? Even if it is a goodbye kiss?”

No response. Loki's bottom lip trembled and he crawled into the bed with Tony, slipping a cover over the both of them. He ran cold, but with his powers sapped there was no frigid jotun touch to turn Tony's flesh to ice. He touched the spot where the blaster had gone through, wishing with all his hear that he did have some more developed healing skill. 

Days passed slowly. A week later, Jarvis announced that the air was clear of potential problems and they were free to move through space as before. Rhodney was acting captain while his smaller ship was docked within the Entrepreneur and set a course for the next nearest port. They couldn't afford to do jumps with an injured party on board, so that mean doing things the slow way. 

Loki HATED the slow way. He had far more ability to control his irritation than some, but that didn't mean he felt any more comfortable with it. 

Thor wasn't too pleased either. He had always lacked basic patience and being stuck on what wa sot him a small and dilapidated space ship did little to improve his temper. He passed his time gambling and drinking with the crew, stopping by to speak to Loki and see if Tony had come around yet. Tony suspected that half the time, Thor only came by to ensure that he had not broken his promise. But Loki had never been one to forsake a vow once made. Being a liar and a trickster didn't mean outright cheating. It meant bending the rules to ones own benefit.

Rhodney stopped by several times a day and sometimes at night. He barely spoke to Loki outside of a basic “How's he doing?” and didn't seem to want to make friends with Thor. Loki found himself wondering if the man made any friends beyond Tony, or if it merely took so much of his time to watch over the very prone to troublesome man that he wouldn't have been able to contend with anyone else. 

Day by day, Loki devoted himself to caring for Tony. He spoke to him constantly, telling him everything he could think of. He had not shared much of his like with the man. Not from lack of desire, but from his own need to protect himself from becoming close to someone he was already unusually fond of. He told Tony of his childhood, his youth, his follies and even his lovers. He spoke of his mother and of Odin, though it was something of a sore spot for him even now. He spoke of Thor and of their good adventures and bad ones. He told Tony of the incident at the rainbow bridge, and why he'd fallen, and how he had become ready for death.

While he spoke, he bathed Tony with warm water and soap. He brushed his hair and trimmed his beard neatly, paying close attention to the lines that told him where Tony usually kept it. He took a strange pleasure in tending to the man, as if he were repaying almost a years worth of debt to him in these small but sincere ways. 

The longer Tony slept, the more Loki feared for him. The man had developed a fever due to their lack of medical supplies and it was taking all of the medical officers expertise to keep him stable. Rhodney gave his back up stash of antibiotics in hopes that this would do something to help ebb the problem. 

Nothing seemed slower than the passing of stars as they drifted through space to their next port. 

One morning he woke up and felt fingers touching him gently, another hand holding him around the midsection. At first he was so bleary and exhausted that it did not really occur to him what was happening. Then Loki remembered he had fallen asleep next to Tony again. He came awake with a start and saw the man wince, shaking his head. 

“Shuuuuu.” he warned gently. “Hush. Don't want anybody knowing I'm up yet.” He gave a sly grin and a wink before lying his head back down and looking up at the flummoxed Loki. “Heh. Blue is a good color on you.”

“Tony.” Loki squeaked, covering his mouth and sniffling. “Tony!” 

“Huuuuuush!” he laughed and pushed his head into Loki's chest, groaning. “Ouhh I have the worst headache and your skin feels so good.”

Loki wrapped his arms about the man and cradled him, not wanting to ruin what might be a brief moment between them. “Tony I am sorry! I am so sorry! I was frightened! I did not think you would come for me! I did not think...”

“I...didn't.” Tony confessed sheepishly, not letting go. “Not at first. I got really mad, Lolo. I got real mad when you left. All I could think about was you were someone else I trusted and ya left me.” he looked up with those dark brown eyes and groaned. “You hurt me really bad, Loki? Why didn't ya trust me?”

Loki felt a cringing heat come over his chest. Tony hadn't been out to rescue him? Well...maybe he couldn't entirely blame the man on that. It hurt, but then what had he done but leave Tony in the dust the moment it became troublesome? “I...trust is not something I give easily. Often I have, in the past, offered my trust and been betrayed. Now I trust very few people, and even then I trust them only when I can see what benefit they gain through cooperating with me. For...for a very long time now Tony, I have been your companion. And I trust you to protect me only because I knew I had value to you if you could turn me in for the bounty.” he swallowed and sat up. “I thought, when Thor came, surely my usefulness to you was at an end and thus...I did not think I could trust you.”

Tony listened quietly and for a moment Loki thought he had begun to nod back off again. But Tony heaved a big sigh and shook his head. “I'm a pirate baby. We don't exactly get a lot of trust ya know? And ya...well...you've been here what? Almost a year? We never really discussed things or...or talked about whether or not the situation had changed.”

“Has it? Changed, I mean?” Loki sounded breathtakingly hopeful.

“Yeah. I think for both of us maybe it did. And maybe I shoulda said something before it go to where you had to hurt me to let me know it would hurt if you weren't there.” Tony grumbled and touched his shoulder. “Boy howdy did it hurt like all fuck” He leaned in close and looked up. “I think I might be feeling a lot more than just liking you, Loki.” he closed his eyes and chuckled. “I think I might be feeling something a bit more like love. Like real, deep love.”

The blue creature felt his heart beat so fast he was sure it might hurt if he breathed too deeply! “I have been loved before, Anthony. And I have had my heart broken in two by the very same person. You told me you loved me once. And I had not the courage to return it to you. I have been afraid ever since that moment, that if I had returned it to you, then maybe I would not have been so afraid that you would betray me.”

“I think that because I said it, and I've never said it before, when you ran, I was afraid I'd put my heart out on a silver platter and you had decided to eat it.” Tony held him tighter. “I love you, Loki. I'm in love with you. I don't want to loose you again. But I gotta ask you not to run this time okay? Can you do that for me? Can you give me a chance?”

Loki knew his heart was breaking. “I love you!” He whispered and captured Tony's lips in his own, hungrily devouring them, clasping onto him as though he could pour his breath into the man's mouth and feel his soul wrapped up in Tony's for all time. “I love you! I love you Anthony Edward Stark and I will always be in love with you!” He wrapped himself up against his paramour and began to cry, the tears making his eyes look even more lovely. “But the choice is not mine.”

Now Tony was really awake. “What? What do you...?” He scowled. “Thor is still here isn't he?”

“I swore to him I would not leave until I had the chance to speak to you. Once he knows you are awake and that we have spoken, he will insist on taking me back to Asgard.” Loki sniffled. “I have neither the power nor the strength to resist him if he enforced it.”

“Fuck him.” Tony started to sit up, but winced and laid back down. 

“I have neither the time nor the inclination.” Loki groaned. “I would much rather spend these brief moments fucking you.”

“The spirit is willing but the flesh is spongy and bruised.” Tony grunted. “Listen to me, okay? I have an idea. But I need you to play the role just a little while longer okay? I need you to be the most devious son of a bitch for me and help me out. Can you do that for me Lolo?” 

Loki purred, rubbing himself up against Tony's body like a happy cat. “For you? Forever and always my beloved.” 

“Good. Now do me a favor and tell me absolutely everything about Aesir laws regarding prisoner exchanges.”

 

~~~

“You...what?” Thor was standing there, his hammer now held in the meaty grip of his fist as he stared at the small mortal who lie injured in a bed. 

“You don't seem hard of hearing to me.” Tony said, cocking his head to one side. 

“I have been told you are feverish and therefor perhaps not entirely within your right mind. You did well in assisting me in the rescue of my brother and for that I was willing to forgive much. But this atrocity you speak of...!”

“Is entirely within legal limits.” Tony had managed (with Loki and a very reluctant Rhodney's held) to get himself sitting up and looking a bit more presentable. “Loki was originally captured by Captain Stane of the Entrepreneur. As his First Mate and thus the Captain after his unfortunate demise, Loki thereby became my property as according to the laws of the bounty. He is mine until I choose to release him to the authorities, the bounty holder, or unless a stronger bounty hunter can take him from me.”

“You are in a poor state and I am not a dishonorable man. I would not wish to threaten you until you are properly able to defend yourself. But I will take my brother home!” Thor insisted.

“You had a chance when he was captured by slavers but even then, you needed my help in order to get him back!” Tony said in triumph. He is aboard my ship, captured by my forced, at great personal injury. He is in every legal sense of the word my property, to do with as I please, until he is turned over according to bounty law. A law which Asgard observes. Prince or no prince, if you try to remove him from this ship without my due permission, you are liable and I can use whatever means I have at my disposal to stop you.”

Thor looked so thoroughly flustered and outrageously furious that it was difficult for Loki to play the part and look upset about this whole thing. He had always loved playing these little pantomime tricks on Thor. And it was going to drive his brother absolutely FURIOUS to have this mortal touting ownership of his little brother over his head. 

“And what is it you plan to you hum? I hold the bounty...”

“Wrong. Your mother is the one who holds the bounty. Which means I have the availability to me to return the bounty to her directly in exchange for financial compensation due to me. Given the trouble I've been through, I think I'm well within my rights to insist on returning Loki, to Asgard, personally.” Tony's lips spread into a wide smile, pulling at his cheeks. “Like you said Thunder Thighs, the cosmos is a big place. And I don't think you like me enough to come hunt me down just to give me my money.”

“You...” Thor turned to look at Loki. He could be a bit dim, but the man was not stupid. He gave Loki a careful look as he snorted and stiffened up. “I do not know what plan is in your mind, the both of you! But at the end of it, Loki will be in Asgard, delivered as promised. This is what my family wishes. That you deliver him makes no difference to me one way or the other.”

“I”m very glad you see the reasonable side here.” Tony smiled and couldn't resist pushing the game a bit. He reached around and wrapped his arm about Loki's waist, tugging the pretty blue jotunn closer to himself. Thor's teeth grit so hard together the looked as though they might crackle and fall from his gums. “Of course since he is my bounty. He'll be staying with me until we arrive, tending to my every need as I deem it. He's been doing such a good job of it, I figure why mess with a good thing.”

Thor save the full brunt of his fury for a glare at Loki, but Tony received a good measure for himself as well! “Fine! Fine! Humiliate yourself with this dalliance a few days longer, though I do not know what good it will do you in the end for all the trouble you're both causing.” He turned on his heel. “But if you loose my brother again, no amount of trickery or false valor on your part will save you from me, Captain Stark!”

They managed to wait till he was out the door before breaking into peels of laughter. 

“You are a wicked, horrid man!” Loki teased him playfully, all too thrilled to make Thor feel so put out.

“Well it's a good excuse to keep you here. I don't think he'd be such an underhanded man as to try and sneak you out of here while my back is turned. But he strikes me as a short tempered sort. So ordering you to attend me is a good way to keep an eye on ya.” Tony rubbed his fingers through Loki's thick black hair and admired it. “Besides, I get to spend my time recouping with the best nurse a guy could ask for.”

Loki tsked and hemmed as he let Tony preen him. He lay against the man, imagining all the filthy things he was going to do once Tony felt up to a bit of bed sport. But as Tony's fingers slid down the tattoo patterns in his skin, he looked up. “Anthony? Do you...dislike my appearance?”

“You look like somebody captured starlight in a body of flesh and blood.” He cooed and pushed his fingers down over the hips, grasping Loki's asscheeks. “Loki, you're always gonna be beautiful. Has this always been you under the tall pale drink of water?”

He nodded. “This is my true form. What I am without any magic or glamour to hide me.” he sat up, letting Tony get a good look at the figure and the way the light played off the subtle blue shading. “Few have seen it. None made me feel it truly beautiful until you looked at it with so much desire and fascination in your eyes.”

Tony held him by the hips and sighed happily. “When this works, I'm going to spend weeks taking my time and relearning every single dip and curve you got just so I can know it this way.”

“I will hold you to this promise, Anthony. I will not let you escape me again. Not twice. It would break my heart to loose you yet again.”


	7. Chapter 7

There was nothing Loki didn't like about this.

Well...maybe a few things. There were the conversations he'd been avoiding. The talks that they could only have in private where Tony finally demanded something from him that he was unused to giving freely. The truth. Who he was, what he was, the decision that had brought him to this point in his life, and most importantly, the reality of what fate awaited him when they returned to Asgard. 

“Would they hurt you? Your own family?” Tony asked as they lie in bed, Loki tucked securely into the crook of his arm, playing with the thick, dark chest hairs absently. 

“I do not know. There is so much to consider. If the council and the people know I am jotun, there will be no mercy. They will demand the ultimate punishment.” Loki nuzzled into the warmth of his lovers body, sighing in content for the moment if nothing else. He didn't want to think on the possible future that lay in wait, but what else could he think of? Tony had risked everything from him. Didn't he deserve some kind of trust in return? “At the very least, I will be imprisoned for the rest of my very long life. But in reality, the Aesir hatred for my kind is not unfounded. They won't want me there to risk the realm.”

“And what if the council doesn't know? What about that?”

“Even if they don't, my actions resulted in my brother exiled, Odin emotionally compromised, Frost Giants in the realm and very nearly the death of the monarch. I won't escape punishment, Tony. Something will be done. And the restitution I will owe is something I can't pay.” He felt the muscles tighten around him and there was a momentary sense of protection that he wanted to linger in forever. “I do not want to be taken from you. But I am afraid we are fast heading towards my doom.”

“You think I'd let anyone hurt you after what it took to get you back?” Tony sat up and began to make them tea, enjoying how Loki's beautiful blue frame stretched out on the bed without a scratch of humility. “I can set my price...”

“Except that would be unwise, Tony. A bond was offered for me, an extreme amount of gold. If you get greedy, I promise you won't like the way my father behaves...”

“But your father didn't set the bounty. Your mother did. And tall blond and beefy said that she did it specifically to ensure that you got back to them as unharmed as possible. Now why would she go and do that if you only had death awaiting you?” Tony poured the honey and the tea, bringing them each a cup. He liked coffee better but right now was about Loki's comforts. “I think you get your cleverness from your mom. I'd say she has some sort of plan in the works.” 

“I wouldn't be surprised.” Loki could not help a nostalgic smile. “I want...no. When I think of what I want, it is a freedom that I won't be allowed. But I hope that we can make these last few weeks together good ones.”

“They won't be the last. I promise that. I promise it, Lolo. I'm not going to loose you.” Tony kissed his forehead, his chin, his neck, his chest. “I'm not gonna loose you again.”

“Tony...you're making me spill the tea.” He cooed out softly, sliding his hips down and letting the cup fall to the ground. The clattering of it meant nothing but a shattering of stillness, and Loki spread his legs, desperate to feel this completion again. 

They had been making love a great deal lately. Not the starting, rough fucking nor the intense coupling that involved whips and ropes and such. No, this was the sweet, lingering lovemaking that came when two people did not want to let go of one another. A caress and Loki was his. A kiss and the bed was their whole world. Loki clung to him, fingernails digging into the flesh of his back. He felt like a kitten hungry for heat, desperate for love. He'd never felt it so strongly before and he'd no intention of giving it up! “I love you, Anthony.” he groaned, their naked bodies pressed close. “Gods! Oh gods I love you!” 

“I love you.” He whispered back, his mouth already tugging on the nipple as Loki succumbed to his new found emotional connection. “I'm gonna take care of you.”

“H-hush! Hush! Not now! No promises! No words.” Loki knew his own cravings well enough by now. This would be but a momentary distraction from the vagaries of reality. But it was a needed distraction. Loki would fuck them man dry if he had to, but he would be damned if he let himself waste this time they had. “Tony, I want you under me.”

“Uhhuh?” A sly grin that could make him melt shone from the rugged face. “Someone found their top side huh?” 

“Call it what you will. I will have you Anthony. I will have the memory of your body on mine, within and without, till I can drown myself in it whenever I need a moments joy.” Loki grabbed him and flipped him easily. Tony had been enjoying the thrill of mounting Loki for some time now, and frankly Loki had gotten a bit of a cheap thrill at the taboo of letting a mortal do all the work. But now was the time for him to feel some measure of control while the universe seemed to be dead out of it. 

“Lolo, oh hell!” Tony grabbed a pillow and quickly shoved it under himself, letting him prop his ass up a bit. “Fuck it. Go to town baby. I'm all yours.” 

“Just the sort of response I wish to hear.” Loki mused and parted the man's cheeks, looking down at the puckered hole. “You've gone too long without a fine stretching, my beloved. I will endeavor to see that does not happen again.” he ran his thumb around the ring and tucked it into the hole for a moment, testing the tension before dipping down and swirling his tongue about. 

Tony buried his head in the sheets and his whole body seemed to fall into it. The stresses sloughed off his shoulders and he sank back, allowing Loki to spread his cheeks wider and dig his tongue in. The fiendish tickling was quite possibly the best sensation one could have without also having sufficient words to describe it! Tony's bottom lip trembled as Loki devoured the man balls to ass without shame. “You are a fucking god!” 

“You are just now noticing?” His teasing voice only added enticement to this new game. He wished that perhaps he had a bit of his power left, if only enough to allow Tony the experience of fucking him cold. He could control it, or he used to, when he tried very very hard. He could keep from harming others. And he wished very badly to give just one person, the one person he loved so deeply, a unique shared moment. He had fucked before, as had Tony. But he had never let another see this truth behind his pale and pretty visage. Oh what he would give to let Tony touch him and feel the strangely alluring chill! But for now, he would simply have to enjoy that when his lover had seen the blue monster, he had not recoiled, but rather hungered for more, inviting Loki into his bed with all the more enthusiasm. 

Which had the added enjoyment of infuriating Thor to no end. 

Loki had never thought that he could feel so smug and submissive at the exact same time. They had played the whole thing up just for the sheer enjoyment of watching Thor snarl whenever he saw them together. For one, Loki was enjoying the whole picturesque exotic plaything role. He whimpered and followed Tony about like a pup on a leash, bringing him his food, rubbing his shoulders, kneeling by his side whenever he could. Really Tony hadn't been the one to insist on it. Loki had a sort of secret pleasure in feeling that he was making things up to his paramour by doing this. The subservience was his way of saying he was sorry for leaving. 

His current dominant streak was his way of saying he would not leave again.

He nuzzled Tony's ass, his tongue fluttering over the hole, enjoying the way the tension lessened when he slid it inside and tugged it back out. He admired just how quickly a good tongue fucking helped to wet and gape such a tight hole. Really, anyone who ignored the potential of a good rimming severely underestimated what could be achieved if a tongue was limber and enthusiastic. Another tucking in and Tony's noises rose high and hot from the sheets, the man grinding back on him happily. 

“Fuck me...” Tony gasped, chewing his bottom lip. “Why the hell haven't I been letting you do this?”

“If I may offer a conjecture? I would say that you have been far too wrapped up in the image of yourself as the infallible captain and refused to let yourself enjoy the simple things in life.” Loki postulated, his thumbs pulling at the edges to see if the stretch had gotten to where he wanted it. He began to slip his tongue in and out, rubbing around Tony's inner ring and loving how the man spread his legs wider, as if he could simply fuck himself out on Loki's slipper pink appendage.

If Loki ever got his shape shifting powers back, he'd show Tony just how deep he could get.

When he'd gone as far as he could with this, Loki began to prod his fingers into the hole, watching the blue digit vanish inside with a sense of fascination. He thrilled to watch Tony squirm around, getting use to the new invasion of his body. “You tight little thing.” He grinned, pushing another finger deep and listening to the man warble in heat. “What I would do, Tony, for a thousand years by your side. A thousand years to show you the vast and complex pleasures only I can offer.”

“What I'd gi-VE to live that long!” He answered and groaned at the next stretch, Loki's penetration moving around his body. “Ouh fuck Lolo!” 

“Almost there my darling.” Loki promised and bent down, crooking his neck and lapping about the balls with gusto. Tony's ass end rose up like he was offering them to the god, complete with a pitched whine and a twitching cock. He took that as a good sign and wrapped his lips about a swollen ball, sucking on it hungrily as his teeth just barely scraped the sensitive flesh.

“Guuuuujeeefuckayes!” Tony splayed out, eyes rolling back into his head as Loki slurped up half his sac. The warm, wet caress of those naughty lips just made him most compliant. And if he was enjoy it now, it was nothing compared to the hot, gurgling sensation that overtook him as Loki coaxed a second ball into his mouth and began to tug at them in earnest. “Yyyyghjeeeeefuck! Fuck! Ho yeah!” Tony made a sound like he might start crying. Maybe he was. It felt good enough to cry that was for damn sure! 

Loki pulled and wound the sac in his mouth, enjoying just how much control he could exercise so simply. He make the most filthy noises. Dirty little gagging sounds as he sucked down or licked between them. Tony was bucking back into his mouth like it would do him a damn bit of good. As if Loki weren't solidly in charge of this exercise. He applied just a little bit of pressure with his teeth and got a twisted little thrill when Tony cried out, his voice cracking in the sweet grip of pleasure. Another finger and the man was utterly his, a compliant, needy man in his grip. When he finally allowed the ripe balls to pop loose, Tony let out a breath he'd been holding and flopped down, the fingers still working on stretching him open enough. 

“You look so good.” Loki promised, watching the man succumb. 'You look absolutely perfect, stretching like a good man for my whims. 

“Fuck me yes.” Tony looked back, those brown eyes full of a heady emotion. “C-can you talk to me? Fuck I could cum off your voice! Talk to me Lolo?”

“Shall I tell you what I think of when I imagine wicked scenarios of us together? Of what I would have given to have you under me forever? Imagine it, Anthony. If I had been the pirate and you the captive? You are a kind, generous, forgiving man. I...am not always. I would have taken one look at you and damned the bounty. I would have kept you chained to my bed on a leash to serve as my personal cabin boy.”

“Holy shit that's hot.” Tony knew his heart skipped a beat. It was one of those things that was sexy in theory, or for a game, specifically because it wasn't how things had gone. Still, it was a potential game. “T-tell me what you'd...”

“I'd train you, of course. A stubborn creature like you would never break easily. I think I would be forced to keep you chaste for the first few weeks. Now don't give me that look! Imagine being made to serve only, to take my cock in your pretty lips and suck me, your own imprisoned at my while, unable to rise to the occasion. Imagine being edged by my fingers, my tongue, drawn out to the very brink of your own intoxicating need only to be drug away from the deep plunge and made to wrap your lips about my cock and drink my cum.”

“SHIT!” Tony was flat out fucking himself back on the fingers! “L-lolo! Loki! Loki! BABY!” 

Loki growled happily, withdrawing his fingers and nodding as the hole remained open for just the slightest moment. “You're ready.” He declared with some amount of authority. “Do you feel ready, Anthony?”

“Yes! God fucking dammit yes!”

“Good.” Loki pulled back. “Then you won't mind putting that dirty mouth of yours to good use.” He laid back on the bed, letting Tony wind himself around and lay down between his thighs. “That's it. There's my good Tony.” He cooed and scratched the back of the man's scalp. “You want to suck me off don't you?”

“Heh. You think I can get this close to your dick and not want it in my mouth?” Tony panted, wiping sweat from his brow and flicking his tongue out around the pronounced head. He took a moment to flex his tongue about the slit, tasting the clear precum and looking up in the most lascivious way he could manage before popping the cock in, sucking down hear on the tip, and pulling upwards with his lips still latched firmly on. 

“BY the Nine!” Loki groaned and dug his nails in, trying to be careful of their innate sharpness. He did not wish to bring Tony any harm but damn! How was he meant to resist? Tony did it again and Loki felt the muscles stand out in clear definition and he strained and grit his teeth. 

“You look so fucking gorgeous.” 

“You need not flatter.” Loki insisted, but he preened none the less. It was nice to be truly appreciated in this form, to have someone look at him and find his strange, unearthly appearance to be fair. 

“You do. You look...ancient. Powerful. Like some strange wild god that man was never meant to know truly existed.” 

“Ha! How poetic!” Loki shook his head, but his heart was beating all the faster for such words. “Tony...'

“You look like a jewel. Like a perfectly cut gemstone.” Tony continued between lapping the underside of the shaft. “You look like stardust and the darkness of deep space, blue and black, with red stars shining out from your eyes.” He kissed down till he could rub his mouth against the spot between the shaft and the balls and sucked along the skin. 

“To-ny!” Loki gasped and felt for sure he must be blushing quite brightly! “So wicked to me!”

“Did you think all I did with this mouth was curse and bark orders?” Tony winked before sliding his mouth down and letting the god begin to guide him down. He let go of his control and his mouth filled with the thick cock. Even the scent of Loki seemed to spur him on, encouraging him to take it deeper. He drew himself back up over the cock slowly, letting his lips linger about the tip before moving down again. 

Loki was in no rush. He let the good captain take his time, watching his veiny blue cock vanish and reappear with slowly, determined pacing. He cooed Tony's name like a song, like a form of worship, watching the man take him deeper every time. Finally Tony looked up, winked, and with sheer force of will encapsulated the whole thing, his throat bulging just enough to show he had truly 'fit' the prick in him. “Ouh! Oh my! Oh you cheeky...!”

“Guuuuhgrrrrghcckk!” Tony managed, looking up, gagging beautifully. He slowly took his time sliding it out and coughed, clearly pleased with himself. He slurped up the mess he was making before swallowing it and sniffled, laughing to himself. “Again?”

“Yes! Yes, if you can!”

Tony managed, and with every fulfillment he seemed even more determined to hold it down no matter the cost to his throat. A few more times and he began to grab Loki's hips, fucking the cock down into his throat with firm choking sounds. “Kuuuuucckkkgh! Khhugh! Gguuuhrrrrkcck!” 

Loki's mouth pulled back, baring his teeth with ferocious joy and began to buck up, delighting in how wide Tony's eyes got. “Yes. Yes I would keep you like this. Till you learned how to let me properly fuck your sweet throat. Tony. Darling. My beloved. Even the way you gag is so wonderful!” What was it about such a desperately sloppy noise that came off so inspirational to ones libido? Was it simply that his paramour offered no resistance even as his eyes betrayed how short on air he was? Was it the trust? The intensity? 

Perhaps it was the tight throat wrapped around his dick? 

Loki ground down and pushed up to the balls, looking down with a terribly possessive nature at his Tony. “I won't loose you again.” he swore in a dark tone. “I won't loose you! You're mine and I am yours! Ouh TONY I am yours! You must believe it!” He swore and planted his hand on the back of Tony's head, pounding for all he was worth before a hot jet of cum erupted, filling Tony's lips and spilling out the edges. It dribbled to the floor as her yanked out, Tony sucking in a hard breath of fresh air before he went down on his hands and knees. 

“HU-ghhhuh. HU-s-shit.” Tony gasped, rubbing his sore neck. “Hug...s-shit. Hot. Fuckin hot.” he insisted, his lashed fluttering in askance. “Lolo...”

“Hush now.” Loki growled and pushed him to the bed. “You did so beautifully. So wonderful.” He rose above the man, a true figure of mythos, if only in visual appear. “Do you want me in you?” He asked, lifting Tony's dripping, wet chin.

“Yuhuh!” He managed. 

Look took hold of him and laid Tony back against the pillows, slowly lifting him till the man's knees were pushed down into his chest, his feet above his head. Tony looked up, forced to watch as Loki spread lubricant around the hole and guided his thick cock head to it. “Ho. Ho. Ho shit. Ho fuck... Lolo!” He whimpered, throat too sore to yell.

“Hush. No rushing. I'm going to make you feel so wonderful, Tony.” He promised, grinning lustfully as he let his cock rest against the ring before applying just the right amount of pressure. There was a strain, Tony's jaw falling open as the rigid cock bore down on the pink whorl and finally popped in, pinning Tony to the bed.

There he lay, trapped under Loki's body, quite wonderfully shoved down into the mattress as Loki watched himself vanish down into Tony's seductive body. There was the sweet noise of friction, the slurping noise echoing in his ears as the cock continued it's unrelenting path into him. “Hou! Huuuu! Huhuhu!” Tony shook his head and let himself sound out with another meek bleat. The breaching was so good, yet so damned unyielding! How could something so warm and fleshed feel so incredibly rigid in his body? 

Loki withdrew, watching Tony's simpering, wordless plea escape as the hole struggled to close, before his more selfish side took hold and he burrowed back into the handsome ass. This time he did not withhold. He knocked down hard, Tony's startled moan all the signal he needed to say this was desired. He thrust his hips forward with a petulant snap, and Tony jerked with it, eyes closed and expressions telling his wants clearly. “There we are. My darling Tony.” Loki held him down and began to thrust again, his thighs smacking into Tony's, enforcing just how hard he could go with this. 

“S-huh-i-t!” Tony garbled out, slack jawed and limp save for his cock. All he had to do in this moment was be whatever Loki demanded. The embedded cock stretched him so beautifully, with such delirious intent. He could hear Loki's breath quicken and there was a satisfaction in knowing the god was this lusty for him and him alone. “Yeah.” he looked up with love in his eyes. “Yeah thats it. You want this ass huh?”

Loki blanked and then cackled. “Yes. Yes I want you ass.” He promised, showering the man with kisses. “And your mouth. And your cock. And you heart. Your soul as well if you don't mind.” He clutched onto the hips, nails digging in. “But for the moment, your asshole will do.” He draped himself over Tony's body and tucked the man into his lap, pounding away with increasing savagery. Not that Tony was protesting! Sometimes a good rough fuck could be as loving as a night spent in gentle passion. “Yes. That's what I want from you.” Loki cupped his face and led Tony's lips up to his own. “Grind down on it. Accept my cock up your perfect ass.” 

Tony nodded and tried to move, but with the way Loki had him pinned down he could really only manage to wriggle and squirm about like a fish on a hook. Funnily enough, he got the feelings thats exactly what Loki wanted from him. His strange, wonderful god. His quixotic lover. Loki could be coy, submissive and easily compliant one minuet, and a daring ravisher that made Tony feel like he could never truly be in control.

He liked that feeling. It kept him on his toes.

Another burrowing slam forward and Tony felt his brain shut off. A rhythm had begun to establish itself, and it was one of unrelenting friction, forcing his body into a new realm of pleasure. The cock was crushing up against his prostate, prodding it into over-stimulation as he endured beautifully, begging with wordless moans for Loki not to stop. He needn't be so worried. Now that Loki had found that sacred little nerve, he was manipulating the man's body so that he could pound on it with each thrust. The god was grunting, slapping his balls up against Tony perineum as if adding inflection to his current dominance. 

“NnuuugH! Huhhhgh! HuaaagggggH! GGGGAAHHHH!” Tony was crying. He didn't hurt. Okay he ached and he'd probably be sore tomorrow. But thats not why he was crying! It felt so fucking good it almost couldn't be real! He made little gasps, grabbing Loki's mouth with his own and refusing to break the kiss even when he couldn't breath any more. 

“Mine.” Loki's growl was absolute. “My Tony. My love. Oh Tony.” He wrapped his arms around the man and there were a ball of lust, responding only to one anothers insistence. There was a sound echoing through the chambers. It was lewd, crude, and filthy. It was the sound of an open, slicked up and fucked out hole being ruthlessly reamed by a very hard prick. And Tony would remember that noise for the rest of his life. 

That and the sound they made when they came screaming together in each other's ears. It was the rushing, cataclysmic high of an orgasm that set the nerves on fire! He let it burn through his skin and into his muscle memory as everything clenched, gave over to a wanton spasm, and for a moment the world was a blinding shot of light and color and sound and tension,. It faded all too quickly. 

And the the muscle cramps set in. 

“Ow.”

“Ouh my darling Tony!” Loki smiled, cackling as he slowly removed his weight that had been pressing the man down. “Ouh my poor thing!”

Tony made a noise as heard his back pop as he lowered his hips and tried to let his legs fall to the bed. Loki was on him in an instant, slowly rubbing and cooing as he helped the man right himself back into a lying down position. Tony groaned as he felt all the soreness seep back in past the mind numbing pleasure. “Nuuuurghgumph.” he managed before Loki jumped up and fetched the warming lotion.

“My poor Master.” The god teased, slipping so easily back into their little game. Why not? He'd enjoyed it thus far. Now was no time to stop. “I've been far too demanding on him.”

“Maybe Master should punish his cute pet for being such a demanding lil shit.”

Loki thrilled. “Maybe my Master should. Especially since I was so very bad and left your ass dripping with my jizz.” He lapped at the mans ear and nuzzled down into him, quite obviously up for another round if it could be managed. 

“Master is mortal.” Tony grumbled with a chuckle and grumbled as he heard another pop around his shoulders. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough. “And old.”

“Old. Tch. You are only in your thirties. That is not so old for a human.” He insisted and flipped Tony over onto his belly, rubbing the cream between his palms and straddling the man's ass. He began at the bottom of the back, pressing his palms in and kneading his body with every semblance of enthusiastic attention. 

“...but not for a god.” He said, though he wished this thought hadn't occurred to him. “Not old for a god at all.”

“No. Not at all. Quite young in fact. If you were Aesir they would be absolutely scandalized.” He chuckled. “But for a human, you have a long life ahead of you.” He assured Anthony with touches and kisses. “Very long if I have anything to say about it.”

“This life isn't always a kind one. I'm a pirate. A privateer if you wanna be kind about it. And I've just managed to upset a bunch of slavers, a prince of Asgard, and by the time this is over I'm probably gonna have the whole royal family royally pissed at me.”

“I feel so proud of you I could cry.” Loki teased and nibbled his shoulder, tussling his hair fondly. He traced his fingers down over Tony's cheek and suddenly seemed worried. “I didn't hurt you, did I? Not in the real sense?”

“What?” Tony blinked and then laughed, remembering that he's cried a bit. “It was the good kind of ache ya know? That deep, throbbing, so good it shouldn't be good but fuck it's good ache.” 

“I see.” Loki wrapped himself around Tony, continuing the massage. “I would never want to offer you real pain. Not unless it was something you would welcome. And I would not wish you to hurt in a way you didn't want.”

Tony took his fingers and kissed the, sweetly. “If it hurts, I'll tell you. If it's too much, I'll say so. But that was one damn good fuck. Worse thing I'm going through is the realization of how hard it's gonna be to move tomorrow.” 

“Heh. Then perhaps you should let Rhodney attend to the ship and simply remain in bed with me where I can tend to your every whim.” Loki could not resist offering such a tempting suggestion. 

“I would. Believe me. But we're not far out from Asgard and Rhodney need to get on the move again. He's hung around specifically because I got hurt.”

“And because he does not trust me.” 

“And because he doesn't trust you.” Tony sighed. “You two...look you two gotta at least try to get along somehow. For my sake.”

“We've discussed things. We've come to an understanding.” Loki insisted. It would be better if Tony didn't know exactly what they had talked about. If he told Tony that his life long friend was possibly quite in love with him, it would only lead to complications. If he said Rhodney had threatened him, he would then have to admit that he had suggested injury to the man as well. Not a good idea. In truth, Rhodney was the captain of his own ship and they would not have to deal with one another on a regular or frequent basis. He would be polite to the man who would protect his Anthony. No more, no less. 

“Yeah. Cause I buy that.” He rolled his eyes. “Okay. You two say you got an agreement, fine. I trust you and I trust Rhodney. Just play nice.”

“Yes my master.” Loki said in a beleaguered tone.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh.”

Loki gripped his hand firmly, his eyes watching the great spires grew to a towering height and the golden roof tops came into view. The dread in his stomach increased to a sickening grit against his skin and his lips pressed into a thin line. “Yes. You happen to be seeing it for the first time.” He peered out the window, the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickling to see the royal guard, the Einherjar who attended his father, had gathered on the landing pad to 'greet' them. 

“Friends of yours?” Tony asked with clear derision in his tone. “Do you think they used enough gold?”

It was the sheer irreverence that made Loki collapse into a laughing fit, his nerves bubbling out in a fresh peel of delighted giggles as he clung to Tony, burying his head in the man's jacket. “You silly stupid man!” he refused to let go until he felt the tightening of an arm around his waist and the soft touch of his lovers fingers stroking him with the intention of offering comfort. “I am begging you to let me do the talking. At least then we shall stand some small chance of surviving this.”

“Don't ya think it's going to look a bit funny if the 'captive' prince is doing all the talking?”

“Don't you think you'll look a bit funny if Odin shoves his spear down your throat?”

Tony hesitated, then seemed to go forward. “Is that like some kind of Aesir sex euphamism? OW!” 

Loki removed his elbow from the man's ribs and tsked him with a warning. “Listen to me, please? Just this once? It has been close to a thousand years since a mortal last set foot of Asgard. Odin forbade it ages ago to prevent the...ah...keeping of Midgardians.”

“Keeping?” Tony gave him a long and accusing look. 

“It was in vogue for a while. The elite of Asgard are always on the look out for some kind of trend to busy themselves with. Immortality gets boring. Bored immortals want pets to keep them entertained. It got to be a problem so the practice was outlawed.” Loki gave the uncomfortable explanation with no amount of chagrin. He'd not been old enough at the time to think that much on it so the concept of keeping a human as a bit of personal entertainment did not seem too unusual for him.

“Can't imagine how that got to be an issue.” Tony grumbled before pulling away from the window. “We'd better get ready. Much fun as it's been to keep you all sexy and barely clothed, I'm afraid it won't send the right message to your adoptive parents.” He strode across the room, pulling out Loki's former leathers and setting them on the bed. 

“You kept them?” Loki touched the familiar clothing with a sense of nostalgia. He'd been on board what, a little over a year now? The bridge felt ages ago. The family he left behind, betrayed, seemed a distant memory now ringing into sudden clarity. “Tony I can't promise you anything from here on. I don't know how this will be received. How you will be received. Especially once Thor tells them how I was being kept here.”

“You let me worry about that.” Tony advised him as they began to dress, helping one another into their garbs. Tony had pulled out his captains insignia, pinning it to the front of his jacket neatly and brushing his hair back with gel till it looked firmly in place. 

“You'll forgive me if that does not exactly ease me concerns.” Loki states glibly, his brows knit together tightly in deep frustration. “Just please, watch how you speak. Odin is quick to take offense when in an irritably mood and I doubt he'll be pleasant knowing I've returned.”

“Parents don't always act the way you think.”

“I almost got him killed, Anthony.”

In the weeks they spent crossing back to Asgard, Loki had finally disclosed what events had resulted in his departure from Asgard and subsequent arrival on the Entrepreneur. Tony had listened without too much judgment, after all it wasn't exactly like the prince didn't deserve some of the blame. A joke gone bad still left someone at fault. Though as a man who'd spent most of his life traversing the stars, Tony didn't exactly grasp why the Aesir found Frost Giants to be an issue of contention. “But you also saved his life. All I'm saying is there's no avoiding the issue at this point. No matter what happens, I've got your back. I promise.” He went up on his tip toes, kissing the man's lips gently. 

“I don't deserve you.” Loki held his wrists out, allowing Tony to reapply a set of weighted manacles to him and clench them shut. “What I'd give to have you lock me to the bed and use me now.”

“Don't.” Tony chided, but his eyes were full of love. “No avoiding things now.”

As the door opened, Thor stood there, towering like a silent guardian. He seemed relieved to see Loki appear fully clothed for once, but one look at the blue skin made him frown. “Can you do nothing about that?”

“My powers are utterly depleted. I couldn't throw up a glamour now even if I wished it.”

“But we've returned. Can you not feel Yggdrasil's power any longer?” This seemed to truly concern the giant blond as he approached. 

“I can feel it. But it will take weeks to regenerate what was lost from me. Weeks that I strongly doubt I have available to me.” Loki's smile was a thin, grim thing across his face as he shrugged. “I suppose Asgard will finally have to contend with me as I am, for all that I am.”

“Don't act so smug. Your jotunn face will win you no sympathies here.”

“Why not? I was only given pity once in my life, and it was my jotunn face which made your father look at me with mercy in his mind.” Loki held his head up, some vestige of his old pride clinging to him. He would not be drug before the throne. He would walk, on his own two feet. 

“Our father. For what it is worth.”

“Of course. All Father.” Loki moved closer to Tony, making it clear that he did not want to be associated with Thor more than he had to. The blue eyes shone with sorrow, but Thor did nothing to stop him.

“I see you've managed to win his affection.” Thor glowered at Tony, clearly blaming him for this shift in behavior.

“Funny thing happens when you treat someone like a person instead of a monster. It usually endears you to them.” He touched Loki's backside firmly and the blue prince smirked. 

“I'd advise you against such a public display, for your own safety.” Thor reminded them as they walked to the docking bay.

“Aesir got something against two men fucking?”

“No. The Asgardian's don't care about what gender you crawl into bed with. But they do care a great deal about ones status and position while doing so. If it seems that you are the superior position, it will diminish my status. As though I give a damn.” Loki tossed his hair. “I've never been shy about my personal preferences before. I don't know why anyone thinks that would change now.” 

The doors opened before Thor could say anything more. The Einherjar came forward, spears at the ready, and Tony was shown the reality of Loki's position here. Every single one of them sucked in air like a drown man when they saw the blue skinned prince stride down the lowering ramp between Tony and Thor. They tightened their grip on their spears and seemed looking for an excuse to stab them into his flesh. A few of them whispered something that sounded far from flattering and shook their heads in shame.

Thor bristled. “A prince of Asgard has returned! Is this how you would greet him?”

“Forgive us, Prince Thor, but we were instructed by the All father to not take our eyes off the prisoner.” One of them stepped forward, virtually ignoring Tony save for a cursory glance. “”I am tasked with taking charge of the prisoner.”

“And I am tasked with delivering him to the person who took out the bounty on him.” Tony stated, not loosening his grip on the cuffs. 

The guard managed to look affronted at being spoken to so brusquely by a mere mortal and did a double take as if he wasn't sure where the voice had come from. “You are instructed to remain on our ship until we have confirmed the prisoners capture. Credits will be delivered...”

“After I have personally handed the prisoner over to whoever it was that took out the bounty on him. Tony repeated as if speaking to a small child. “It's called professionalism. And as I sincerely doubt you to be Queen Frigga, I'm afraid I'm not turning him over until I speak with the Queen Mother herself about this.” 

It didn't seem possible, but the guard actually looked like he couldn't decide who he wanted to stab more. Tony or Loki!He raised an eyebrow in question at Thor, who merely nodded. “As you will. But remember you are in the house of your betters. Take great caution when you speak if you do insist upon doing so.”

They were flanked on either side by the men in gold, Thor taking the lead, Tony and Loki in the middle. As the crossed the bridge they were maneuvered down an ally way, avoiding the main streets and populated town square.

“They do not want me seen like this.” Loki hissed. “They want this entire debacle deal with quickly and quietly, their shame handled out of the public eye.” 

Tony had been holding the cuffs. He switched his hand position to touch Loki's wrist, offering him a moment of comfort as they were moved quickly through the city sides streets and back paths. Anyone who was wandering about back here made themselves scare. Tony could sense the tension growing thicker the closer they got to those big spires in the distance. Even there, they were shunted off, kept from going in the main entry. Instead they were led through the gardens and around the back. 

~Maybe Loki was right to be concerned.~ Tony thought, rubbing his lovers wrist now. By keeping Loki from site they were lending credence to the idea that they were in fact quite ashamed of him and wanted to keep this entire thing as low key as possible. They followed the Einherjar down into a corridor before being led to a kind of waiting room, complete with a fern like plant, a coffee table, and loungers for their ease. 

“You will remain here.” The led guard said. “Prince Thor, the Queen has expressed a desire to speak with you in private before she speaks with the prisoner.” 

“Have you forgotten to speak of a prince as a prince?” Thor asked coldly, eyeing the man as if memorizing his face. 

“I do as I am instructed by my superiors, Prince.” He explained calmly, not at all intimidated. Three remained behind to keep an eye on the prisoner and his guest. One went with Thor to take him to his mother. 

Tony could feel Loki's deep seeded concern. He gave a quick peek and watched the lines seem to deepen as Loki waited. He knew his lover had a close relationship with his mother. The woman had been his rock in the palace, his tutor, his trusted friend. Having to face her after everything that had happened was not going to be pleasant by any extent. Probably because she was the person most likely to call him out on his actions till he felt thoroughly chastened by her disapproval. 

Loki, in all likelihood, would choose to be in a dungeon rather than come face to face with her. 

A few moments later, they were ushered into a room that probably cost more than Tony's two ships combined. It was only perhaps a bit larger than his cabin, clearly a place for the Queen to greet those deemed important enough to grant a private audience. Tony had little doubt that he wasn't the reason they'd gotten this far. 

A woman, tall and elegant if a bit harried, glided into the room, her curls bouncing on her head as she strode past the guard. She met Loki's eyes and Tony was forced to try and keep up with the emotional convergence as her expressions flitted over her face. A rush of relief and sorrow, promptly overtaken by disappointment, regret, and then shifting quickly into the serene countenance that she was clearly expected to maintain. Her focus shifted to Tony and a pleasant smile coated her lips like honey on bread. “Captain Stark. It would seem I have you to thank for the return of my errant son. You have my unending gratitude that you have brought him back to me whole and unharmed.” 

“Your gratitude is very appreciated, your majesty.” Tony wasn't sure if he should bow or kneel or what. She had that effect. Like she knew she could demand someone to bow, but it was a moot point. “I can only apologize that it took so long.”

“Indeed. To hear my first born tell it you were quite long in your delay. One can only wonder if you my dear Loki gave you reason to continue his company?” She gave him a sidelong glance, just enough of an understanding for Loki to turn a few shades darker blue, before returning her attention to Tony. 

“I can assure you that I find your sons company enjoyable for a multitude of reasons. We were delayed due to my flight scheduled. I'm a bonded and contracted captain so unfortunately I have to run a fairly tight ship for long haul cycles. I'm afraid we simply couldn't find an excuse to cut off our supply runs for such an extended trip. In truth if Thor hadn't shown up, it might have been much longer.” 

That smile, that perfect smile did not waver. “I see you've picked up quite a bit from him in the interim, haven't you, Captain? You needn't explain yourself to me. My son is alive, he's well fed, and he is returned unharmed. If you can think of a mothers concerns for her child, than you can appreciate my worry of the state that he might be found in, if indeed he were found at all.” Frigga came forward and touched Tony's hand with her warm fingers. “I can not possibly thank you could for that. You will find the credits offered wired to your account by tomorrow morning. In the meantime please consider yourself our guest.”

“You are quite gracious. But if I may, I'd like to entreat your patience.” Tony smiled as he kept his hands on Loki's manacles. “I'm sure you can appreciate the amount of caution one has to keep in my profession. Until the credits are transferred, I would like for Loki to remain in my presence.”

He could tell he'd asked for something outrageous by the way the guards stiffened and looked at their Queen, practically begging for permission to run him through with a spear point. 

Frigga, quite the opposite, seemed to take this request with a great deal of amusement. Her smile grew brighter as she looked at Loki. “I am willing to grant this request, provided that you stay on palace grounds. But I will ask, may a mother have a moment alone with her son? Only a moment. You may stay at the door if you wish.”

Tony eyed Loki and he shrugged. He was acting like a teenager who's parents wanted to ask him about a bag of drugs in his underwear drawer. “I'll wait outside. Thank you for your consideration.” 

When Frigga said alone, she must have meant it. The two guards followed Tony outside, leaving the Queen alone with the errant prince. 

He could not sit. He paced back and forth the entire time, trying to keep himself from panicking. There was so much that could go wrong here. One misstep, one bad assumption and it would all go to pot. 

Tony had a back up plan. A stupid back up plan but thats why it was a back up. When the door opened again, Loki was struggling to hold tears in the rim of his eyes, standing rigidly tall as he choked back everything with a poor attempt at composure. Frigga on the other hand seemed cool as a cucumber, her countenance unbroke, but her hands shook even as she held them together. 

Tony could NOT go to him. He had to play this close to the chest. He had to do a better job of it than they were doing! He reached over and took Loki by the proverbial reins, yanking him forward. “Come on now. You'll have all the time in the world soon enough.” He warned, ignoring the looks from the guards. 

Frigga took it all in stride. “I will have a servant show you to a room. Captain Anthony...” she began. “I would hope I would not have to inform you that any attempt to leave with my son in tow would not only be very ill advised, but quite precarious for you in particular.”

Tony got a chill up his back. ~So that's where he got it from.~ “I'm quite sure I have no intention of leaving until everything is settled properly. Thank you, your Majesty.” He saw a servant waiting in the corridor for them and bowed, Loki close at hand as they continued down the hall. “Your mom...”

“Yes. She has always been a formidable woman.” 

“Formidable nothing. Felt like she was gonna execute me from a look!”

Loki managed a dry laugh. “Yes. She has that effect on people. Small wonder she ended up with Odin as a husband.” he had dried his eyes on his sleeve the moment they were out of sight and was looking a bit better. The natural jotunn ruby iris covering for the red rimmed eyes. 

They were shown to a room and Tony whistled at the sight of it. “Nice digs.”

“Thank you.”

He blinked and it took him a second to get it. “This was your room?” A wide smile took hold as the servant left. “Well. No wonder you're so spoiled. Look at this place. I've seen smaller space ports!”

“It's not as big as my brothers room. His has an attached foyer, his own sparring yard.”

“Ouh. Is that a note of jealousy I hear?” Tony quipped and wound his fingers about Loki's hips, gripping them tightly. “Like I don't see a private garden and a library right here.” 

“Humph. A small library.” He pouted out his lower lip, sinking back into Tony's arms and wiggling a little. 

“So small. So very very small.” Tony said with mocking sympathy. “How long before we're bothered?”

“Knowing Thor? About twenty minuets.”

“Good.” Tony nibbled along the gods neck. 

“Tony...”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to take these manacles off?”

“No.”

“Ah.” Loki purred, turning his head up, kissing the underside of Loki's chin with tender little smacks. “Then how am I going to get undressed?”

“You're not.” He gripped the man possessively. If this all failed, if they underestimated anything, he would never see Loki again. He was determined to steal these last moments together, even at the risk of getting caught. Tony fingered along the complicated buckles, trailing them down so he could embrace the mans skin. He wanted that chill. He wanted to feel the cool touch of Loki's skin against his own and let it linger forever. He captured the prince's throat with his lips, wandering the lines like a treasure map as Loki moaned in compliance. 

“Tony...you naughty naughty man!” He laughed, thrilling at the debauchery of it. “Ouh Tony! Tony I would have you in every room of the palace three times and it would still not be enough.” he gasped when fingers touched his navel and tucked down into his pants, seeking out the bulge there in. Loki's eyes rolled back, a tender grip now pressing to the dark black hair and toying with it teasingly. “Huh!” 

Tony didn't let his mouth leave the man's throat. He nibbled down it, tasting the sort of flavor that could only belong to his god. His tongue found a vein and traced it, making his partner giggle as he was tickled into a frenzy! “You like that?”

“Yes! Anthony! Oh Tony.” He pushed his hips back. He loved how he could tower over this man, loom like some demonic figure of ancient myth, and yet by one simple turn of events, Tony could make him feel so small and delicate. Each press, each clutch, and he was more Tony's creature than his own. A mere year ago that very thought would have horrified him to his core. Now, it was like a dream. A sweet dream as Tony pulled him to the bed and held him there, trapped by his love of this man. His chest burned! Gods why did it burn so bad? Why could he not stop crying? 

Tony straddled him and petted the thick locks of hair out of his eyes, smiling down at the tears. “Hey baby.”

“Hello, Anthony.” Loki sniffled and groaned as his cock was released from it's prison. 

“I love you.”

“I love you!” He tossed himself in a desperate bid to get closer, to jut himself up between Tony's thighs, unsure of the man was offering to give or receive! It did not matter. Not really. If Tony turned him over and fucked him raw he would bleat out proudly. If Tony opened himself and slid down on his cock, Loki would cry out his name and worship him with every bit of enthusiasm he had to offer! Nothing in the world mattered more than more than this proud moment between them. 

“I love you.” The leaned down and began to whisper it in his ear like a private chant. He lapped at the man's throat, devouring it as he worked his own cock out between the two of them and let the underside glide up against Loki's.

“HOUH!” Loki pleaded, loving the combination of heat and cold as they cocks pressed up to one another. Tony's hand wrapped about the both of them and Loki put his hips up into it, rubbing his cock along Tony's and watching them slip in and out of the tight fist. The heads were so swollen and eager they seemed to be coiling together, as if even their pricks couldn't get enough of each other. 

“You like that? Huh?” Tony winked and surged forward, his ass dragging along the leather encased thighs as he pushed his cock out of the fist. Every undulation helped them feed one another's need. Tony leaned into it and covered Loki's face in kiss after kiss. “You like it when we jerk off together?” 

Loki was a mess, eyes darting to the door, listening for any sign of someone coming. At the same time he loathed taking his eyes off the man. He wanted his vision to be filled with nothing but the kindness and sincerity of Tony's eyes. “I love you.” he groaned out again. “I love you my darling!” another pulsing arch as he ground his hips up, finding a rhythm that matched Tony's and letting them stroke together. The wide eyes innocence he felt at this moment would be worth a thousand years in prison. He could spend every day thinking of the way Tony looked at him when they were alone together. He wanted to believe their plan could work. But in all truth, he'd rather not rely upon it entirely. 

Another press and Loki knew he would not hold out much longer. He laughed, deliriously happy as a warm flush took him, pooling at the base of his pelvis before his balls clenched up high. He gave a beautifully pliant squeal before cum shot out the tip and his muscles lost their tension. Loki groaned and flopped back down to the mattress in a boneless lump.

“Oh so you think you're done now?” Tony's lopsided grin was far too cute and he knew it. 

“And what would you have me do, bound as I am, your helpless toy?” Loki made the most coy response, spreading his legs out a bit. 

“We'll get a celebration fuck when this whole thing is behind us.” Tony promised as he crawled his way up the gods chest, inching his cock closer to the wet mouth. “But right now, I'd really like to see that tongue put to some good use.”

“Unbind me and I will use it from your eyebrows to your toes.” Loki promised and looked up at the cock now resting on the tip of his nose. Tony's playfulness was one of his most winning attributes. He never let anything be done too quickly. So many of his past lovers, especially the male ones, had a knack for finishing off as quickly as possible so as not to offend their pride. Tony never had that problem. Oh he had plenty of pride. That much was clear. But he rarely let it stand in the way of them getting to have fun. 

Loki flicked his tongue out and let make a wide path along the ridge. He flicked the precum off the tip and flourished under the attention. “Do it.” 

Tony gripped the man's hair and slid the cock up to the lips, popping it into the cool, enigmatic touch of Loki's sweet embrace. “Uhhhhhgh!” He rolled his eyes back. “Nnuuuuufck! Fuck yes.” He ground forward, enjoying the way Loki allowed his teeth to scrape over the tip with just the smallest amount of pressure. He could look down into the cold red pits of those eyes and find a kindness, a desire that belonged to him alone. “Thats it. Ouh Lolo. Loki honey...”

“Honey.” Loki whispered as he popped the dick out. “Honey. I was to be your sweetness. I want to be the one you turn to for all affection.” he slurped it up again and pushed himself to crook his neck up and swallow more. 

“Don't I?”

“...sometimes you do turn to another.” Loki sounded so spoilt was it almost cute. 

Almost.

“I love you.” he pushed his cock down till he heard a little gurgling gag. “Nothing is going to change that. Don't ask me to give up the people I count on. Especially when those people have saved your ass more than once.” 

Loki started to say something, but before he could get it out, Tony took advantage and began to slam his hips into the waiting gullet. Eyes wide, Loki tensed and then gurgled into a peaceful submission. He adored every second of it! Any moment where Tony seized control was something to be praised! 

“I'm going to have to do something about the two of you.” Tony muttered in irritation. But that would come later. This current crisis would have3 to come first. Rivalries between friendships and lovers would just have to come after. Tony let himself enjoy the slipper tension of Loki's throat and soon enough, he could only let the bliss come and spill in short, hot bursts as Loki swallowed every last offered drop. 

They lie there together in the afterglow, Loki still in his half dressed state as Tony rubbed his stomach and nuzzled him. “Am I going to have to stay in these cuffs?”

“Sorry but yeah. Gotta keep up appearances.” Tony chided him and began to nuzzle his shoulders again. “Still, if we're careful, I don't see any reason you can't stay in the bed. I'd hate to think of my poor prisoner cold and alone on the floor.”

“You're all heart, Tony.”

~~~

The night seemed to pass slowly. They spent much of it cuddled in one another's embrace, adoring the pleasant sensation of being wrapped up together and ignoring the soon to be dire situation of the state they were in. Tony would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to just grab Loki and leave. Head for the ship and push the engine till they were thousands of light years away. 

But he got the sensation that Frigga did not make idle threats. She was as determined to keep her lost son on Asgard as Tony was to abscond with him. He wouldn't be the least bit shocked to find out she'd put some kind of guard around the room to ensure they stayed put. A part of him wanted to ask Loki what they had said to one another. What could have moved his sweet god to tears. Yet he felt it was something deeply private. Maybe Loki would tell him eventually, but he wsn't going to hold his breath. If he pushed, Loki would become reticent. 

The birds of Asgard were among the most inconsiderate creatures in any world. They started chirping and singing the moment the sun peeked over the horizon. Tony grunted and turned over to shove his head into Loki's chest. He had no idea Asgard could be so hot in the morning! Loki's skin was amazingly cool and the perfect remedy. “Lolo...”

“Uh-hum.”

“No. Not moving until I smell coffee.” 

“Tony.”

“Coffee or death.” 

“To-ny!”

“Whaaaat?” He lifted his head and saw the thickly knotted muscles of a brawny, furious blond. He gazed up, staring at Thor. “Oh. Morning.”

“I trust you've enjoyed yourselves.” His grim tone did nothing to help either of them feel confident. “The All Father wishes to speak with the both of you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Tony had been to some amazing places. There was a planet in the Galatoise quadrent where the ocean was a million miles deep and covered 90% of the planet's surface. The people there were the things that stories of mermaids came from and they were more than happy to show you their underwater cities. He's seen a asteroid where the crystals were sentient, glowing in an array of colors to communicate with one another. Tony had seen worlds where the trees grew like sky scrapers and ones where spiders were anthropomorphic and sold their webbing as a replacement for rope.

But none of it quite compared to what he was seeing now.

The astonishing amount of golden vaulted ceilings and towering pillars seemed to stretch through the hall for miles. The presence of the guards only seemed to heighten the level of intimidation they were after, for while they didn't look at Tony, they seemed to be staring at him from every corner. He was not welcome here. He could feel this from the moment he set foot in Asgard. He was mortal. Human in every sense of the word. And he brought back something the absolutely could not stand, their 'misplaced' jotun prince. Everything about him, about them, was not Aesir. 

Loki had explained to him the nature of Asgard. Anything which was not Aesir did, but it's very nature, not belong in Asgard. Odin disliked it. 

“You must understand, it is not merely him. Odin is the AllFather, but there is the council as well. They wish to keep Asgard, well...Asgardian. They dislike any foreign workings happening within it's boarders. It was on their suggestions that Odin closed the BiFrost to Midgard so many years ago. They feared mortals were becoming to clever too quickly and would learn secrets from the gods. That they would become like gods themselves.” Loki snorted. “They weren't wrong you know.”

But that would work against him now. He had no idea what was awaiting them on the other side of those doors. He doubted it would be anything good. He reached over, touching Loki's hand gently as the prince returned the squeeze. “It's going to be alright.”

“No. it really isn't.” 

And he knew this was likely the truth. What he feared more than anything else was the very real possibility that he might be forced to leave Loki behind. Not because he wanted to, but because there was so choice. 

Tony hadn't wanted to come here. No not by any extent. But once it became clear that Thor would not leave without his brother, than in all likelihood they would either go willingly or be drug there by his own hand. Once there, it became clear that Frigga, through love and insistence, had no intentions of loosing her son again. It would take very little for the Queen mother to convince Odin that he should simply pay Tony the promised rewards and send him on his way. From there? 

Tony knew if he set one foot off Asgard he would never see Loki again. 

The court was empty save for them. He had expected some sort of hearing or official trial. Instead there was only himself, his god, and the AllFather, sitting on a massive golden chair, holding a golden spear, and staring at him with one eye. He glanced over his wayward son with an air of distaste and waved his hand.

Loki sucked in a breath of air so sharp and clear he might well have been drowning before it came to him. It was as if someone had wiped the blue off his flesh, returning him to the fleshed tone he had been before. His green eyes shone again and he looked up at Tony, unsure of how to feel about this. His gaze turned to the man who had raised you.

“You will not wear that unseemly face in my presence, or anywhere on Asgard. I forbid it.”

“Forgive me, but what does it matter? By now I am certain the truth of my birth has been spread to every corner of the nine realms...”

“Has it? Do you think my people, my guards my own servants so disloyal that they would speak on what happens here? That they would spread words about to the common rabble?” Odin did not sat forward. He would not raise his voice. He would not behave in any way that did not seem kingly. “Your secret is safe, Loki. Do not be so bitter that you would let it be otherwise.”

“And yet still what does it matter if I am bound for the dungeons?” He stiffened, trying to seem stronger than he felt.

“And why would I put you in the dungeons? So your mother can be furious with me and your brother full of disapproval? Do you think me so fickle, my son?”

“Do you still see me as your son?”

Odin took a deep breath. “I see you as a spoiled and ungrateful child. I see a man I raised from a boy to make into a king who spat in my face out of pettiness and lack of understanding. Lack of vision!” He pounded the staff and it rang through the hall. “So wrapped up in his own delusions that he flung himself off a bridge after attempting to commit mass genocide!”

Tony caught Loki's gaze out of the corner of his eye. “You didn't mention that part.”

For the first time he looked almost ashamed. “I told you I started a war, though that was not directly my intention. The second was...well...my attempt to stop a war.”

“Shitty attempt.” 

“I did not say it was wise. I'm clever. Often sneak and usually smart. Not often wise.”

“Well at least you seem to have learned something on your travels.” Odin looked upon Tony for the first time. He did not quite seem to know what to make of him. He tilted his head to one side, and then the other, his mustache twitching. “I have heard a great deal about you either from eye witness accounts or through second and third hand.” His gravely voice was somewhat reticent, as if it displeased him to be speaking to a human. “You captured my son, proceeded to traipse across multiples universes with him, put his life in danger multiple times...” He fixed Tony with that deadly blue eye like a cat fixes a mouse he means to eat. “And there is a very unpleasant and disreputable account I hear of a hedonistic party on a privately owned moon.”

Tony and Loki looked at one another and both had the very sudden feeling that they were like children with their hands caught in the cookie jar. 

“All of this can be overlooked, as you have, eventually to be sure, brought my son back to me in the due course of things. My Queen has promised a bounty to the man to return her son. That is a private matter. Once we are finished here you are free to speak to Frigga on the matter of your payment before you leave.” Odin turned back to Loki, clearly done as far as he was concerned, with the very presence of this mortal in his court.

“You're very generous.”

Odin paused, looking back at him as if it was troubling to be forced to speak with him again. “It is not my generosity that should be thanked but my wifes.”

“Then I'll thank her for it. But I'm afraid we're not done here, your majesty.” Tony was fairly certain he was going to die. Odin's veneer of calm ease had not changed, but the fury was so intense he could feel it from behind the eyepatch. “You see I was given the opportunity, after talking to your son privately and at great length, to gain a better understanding of Aesir law.” 

“Have. You?” 

“Yes. And I have some understanding that a bounty left uncollected equals a debt that absolutely must be paid.”

The tension in the room hung so thick it was like a fog. Loki was holding his breath, staring at Tony with hope in his eyes. 

“Aesir don't like to leave debts unpaids, do they AllFather?”

Odin sat silently, waiting for this man to ask for what he wanted. When he said nothing for a long time, Odin let out a low growl. “We have gold enough to please a pirate like yourself, Mr. Stark. Of that you can be sure. “

“And what if it isn't gold I want?” 

“Gold is what was offered.”

“According to Aesir law, if gold is insufficient or can not be transferred in a reasonable amount of time, a person owed a debt might be permitted to decide how that debt can be ended.” Tony could feel the vibrations of thunder under his feet. He could feel the burning of Odin's fury hanging in the threads of his hair. “If it is of course amicable to everyone involved.” It was true. Of course the law was typically used in order to allow people who did not have a mass of gold to throw at their problems to solve debts amicably. Such as trading pigs for grain or chickens for wine. Not usually for what he had planned. “Is that not true, AllFather?”

“It is according to our laws.” He sat forward, his face still a mask of nobility. He knew what Tony was planning. How could he not? Had he foreseen it somehow? Loki had mentioned Odin's ability to predict things. But it was impossible to tell if he approved or disapproved. Was he furious? Did he doubt Tony's word? Did he grasp what the man had planned since he discovered Loki's identity? Maybe. “But the price must be deemed to be no more than what was offered. The exchange must be entirely equal.” 

“Well then I suppose some negotiations will be required.” Tony turned to Loki, a gentle smile on his face. “How much would you say a fallen prince is worth?”

 

~~~

 

Deep shit did not even begin to cover it. All he could do was be grateful that Asgard had laws older than Odin that held him in check. He would not, perhaps could not, disobey them. And one of the oldest law was that of hospitality. No guest, no matter how irksome and problematic, could be harmed or allowed to come to harm. He could not leave Asgard until the councilors had looked through tomes of books, scrolls and files to find a precedent...

...for selling a prince.

“I thought he was going to murder you on the spot.”

“I thought I was gonna have a fucking heart attack!” Tony flopped down on the couch, his head hurting. “I can't believe that fucking worked!”

“It hasn't worked yet. At best it's brought us a bit more time.”

“What do you mean? What can he do? They have to pay me right?”

Loki bit his lower lip and embrace Tony's shoulders. “They do. But...Tony you demanded me as payment! It's unprecedented! I don't...they might make you take the gold.”

“Why? I mean...all they're going to do is put you in a prison cell? Wouldn't it be just as feasible to just get you off planet?”

“After they went to all the trouble of getting me back here in the first place? No. I...I was mistaken. I thought for certain their intention was to imprison me. Now? I am unsure.” Loki rubbed his hair back, starting to work himself into the pacing he did when he became irritated. “Mother...”

“You two talked. I know.” Tony hadn't wanted to bring it up. He didn't want to pry into things Loki wasn't willing to disclose. At the same time, he was putting everything on the line here. Wasn't he owed some kind of heads up? “She wants you to stay, doesn't she?”

Loki made a noise in the back of his throat. “Of course she does. She wants us all to be a family again. She doesn't understand. I...I can't stay here anymore.”

“I saw the way he looked at you. When you were still blue.” Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, trying to keep him from working himself up. “It's a real issue here hu...”

“Oh you have no concept f it!” Loki snarled, his fury clearly building from earlier. “I knew he would try something like this!” He rounded to Tony, hurt shining through his eyes. “He kept it a secret! Don't you see, Tony? He...he...he'd rather bury the truth under a pile of lies and secrets and plots than admit he's got himself a jotun for a son!” Loki was quickly building himself up to a fever pitch. “I should have known. Damn him to Hel I should have known! He's covered up the whole damned thing! I don't know how but he's done it.”

“Okay but why would he do that?” Tony asked, trying to at least steer the conversation towards something useful. “What could he possibly get out of keeping everything a secret?”

“I don't know. Odin's plans are hopelessly convoluted. Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Tony sighed. “Nothing. Keep going.” How many times had Rhodney gotten onto him for ranting nonsensically when he got frustrated about Stane? Everything was culminating for Loki, coming to the forefront of his mind after months of pushing it down and suppressing it. He was entitled to a little rant now and again, right?

“But don't you see? Tony it's...it's almost admirable.” Loki shook his head with a dry noise which might have been a chuckle or a scoff of dark humor. “Nothing has ever been so needlessly complex as Asgardian politics. I'd almost admire it. Really fi I'd have considered this as a possibility...no. It wouldn't have changed much.”

“Lolo, baby, take a seat. Start from the beginning. You're talking in circles and it's starting to get confusing.” 

Loki spun as if he'd suddenly remember Tony was there. A little tip of his lips showed that he was indeed smiling, but his posture made him seem uncomfortable. “Odin can not prosecute me for treason or warmongering. Or rather, he could, but it might be more trouble than it's worth. You see...he stole me, Anthony. I was a spoil of his war with Jotunheim. He brought me here under the guise of an Aesir child between himself and Frigga. Told everyone I was theirs because he knew the fury and fear it would evoke were I to remain a jotun on Asgard. It would be against every social precedent to allow me to remain here. But you see, if he prosecutes me, it will come out, the truth of my heritage. And then the AllFather himself might be called into question about his decision to bring a frost giant child into the very heart of Asgard. It would weaken his position on the throne.”

Tony's brow deepened as he listened to Loki's tone of voice. “No.” He said firmly and rounded the man to him. “I'm telling you right now. Whatever you're starting to concoct in your head, I'm not going to be a part of it. I agreed to come here so that...well so we could...you and I could stay together. I want to help you get out of trouble and out from under their thumb. I won't help you do something that's going to make your freedom more difficult to procure.”

The god stiffened but sighed. “Yes. Old habits are hard to drop. At any rate, if he tries to bring me up on official charges he will have a great deal of explaining to do. However there is always a cover up option. Palace guards are sacred, entrusted with the care of the royal family. None of them would dare speak on what they saw. And if any of the councilors know, they'd rather die than risk their positions and status by angering Odin. If he wishes, he can keep the entire debacle safely within the palace walls. And I promise you, Tony, the average citizen does not care one whit about what goes on behind golden walls so long as they can eat, drink, live and fuck as they have for hundreds of years.”

“So that's it then? You're scott free?” Tony felt his heart drop as Loki gazed at him over the bridge of his nose. “No. They won't want you to leave Asgard again, will they?”

“No. Just because I may be safe from the dungeons doesn't mean they will willingly let me leave the palace grounds, much less Asgard. And it is certain he will bind my magic.” Loki looked down at the palms of his hands. “I had hoped that upon returning to this place, my connection with Yggdrasil would be restores. That I might feel power in my veins once more. But it's clear he's blocked my access to it. Perhaps he has been blocking my magic the entire time.”

“Could his reach extend that far? You said Yggdrasil's power only pushed as far as the Nine Realms.”

“This is true. But since my initial source of power was the World Tree, Odin could have blocked my access to it at any time, even as I fell from the bridge. And now that I'm back, he doesn't want me reconnecting to it. Why?”

Tony crossed his arms. “Yes, why wouldn't he want you reconnecting to Yggdrasil? I mean I can't think of a single reason why. I mean it's not like you're a fugitive with a criminal record or anything.” 

“Your sarcasm is noted.”

“Can you reestablish a connection on your own? I hate to be an asshole about it but it might end up a saving grace if we have to, ya know, fight our way off this planet.” 

“I would advise against it.”

Both men went ramrod straight, looking at Frigga as she glided down the stairs. She had clearly heard them, but did not seem overly concerned by their little plan. She waved her hand to the servant following her with a tea tray and the man bowed, scuddling past them to set everything up in the garden. “Forgive my intrusion. I only just realized that I have never properly thanked Anthony for returning you to me. I had thought I might invite you both to tea.”

“I've never had tea with a queen before.” Tony recovered first, trying to at least get himself back on track. Loki on the other had looked more guilty than he'd ever seen the man. Tony elbowed him but it didn't seem to help. Those green eyes did not leave his mother. 

“It is not so different from having tea with anyone else. Though I dare say the biscuits are of excellent quality.” Frigga led them into the garden and dismissed the servants for privacy's sake. She waited until the two of them had come to sit before making the tea, letting the delicate fruity bouquet waft out from the herbs as she prepared the cups. “Do you like your tea sweet, Mr. Stark?”

“To be honest I'm a coffee man. I'll take it however you'd think it best.” Why had Loki suddenly clammed up? He's been mouthy enough before Odin. Could his mother hold so much more control over him?

“Good. This is my own personal blend. A mixture of local flowers and spices. You'll enjoy it I am sure.” Frigga took her time mixing in honey and lemon juice while the tea steeped. She seemed in no great rush as she poured the cup and handed it to Tony. “Now, if I may ask, what makes you think I”m going to let you rob me of my son a second time?”

Loki's chest grew wider and her looked at her as though he deeply wished she hadn't asked. 

Tony felt Loki grip his thigh under the table. “My understand is I'm not the reason you lost him the first time around.” Loki's fingernails dug into his thigh tightly.

Frigga's smile was quite prim as she fixed her gaze on him. “Very true. The circumstances were deeply upsetting. It is my fervent wish to avoid a repeat in the near future.” She sipped at her tea, that pleasant expression never quite reaching her eyes. “I'm also given to understand that you and my son are enjoying one another's company a great deal. Now I make a note not to place too quick a judgment on my sons relationships, but as a mother, I'm deeply frustrated by this. I dislike hearing rumors that my son is wearing a collar in your name.”

“Ehem. That uh...thats a little more complicated than it seems.”

“Oh I am certain it is. Perhaps as complicated as allowing my son to slip through your fingers and end up on the auction block in a run down pirate port.” Her enunciation revealed just a bit of how perturbed she was without ever failing her composure as a queen. “Or more over, what complicated thing you intend to do with Loki assuming the AllFather and council permit you to leave this planet with him. Which let me assure you, I am not suggesting that this will be the outcome at all. I am the one who posted the bounty for my son to be returned to me and there for I am the only one who can make any final decision regarding what you are to be paid. I hardly think I'd pay you to take away the very person I paid you to bring home to me.”

Tony was struck with the notion that he would rather face down the spears of Odin's guards than fuck with the woman sitting in front of him. But before he could speak, Loki finally seemed to find his tongue. 

“Do you really think I would be any better off here?” Loki closed his eyes, his throat bulging as he swallowed ans tried to make the words come out right. “Mother, I don't belong on Asgard. I'm not sure I ever did. If I remain it is only a matter of time before I become a problem.”

“Are you trying to tell me you will intentionally cause trouble? Even after all this?”

“No. Not intentionally. Or perhaps intentionally. I don't know. It's often hard for me to discern how much of what I do is done with provocation in mind or merely blown out of proportion. But whether I intend to cause trouble or not has never stopped trouble from following at my footstep.” Loki admitted candidly.

“And you think you will cause less trouble by gallivanting about the galaxies on a pirate ship?” 

“Cargo freighter...technically.” Tony interjected. 

“Not at all. If anything I have been in five times the trouble out there than I ever caused intentionally or otherwise here. But it was...how can I say it.” Loki searched as he licked his lips and finally smiled. “Whatever trouble I cause here can be covered up easily enough. Perhaps that is not altogether a good thing. Out there, on the Entrepreneur, my troubles are my own to contend with. No one to save me from myself.” He smiled a bit, giving Tony a sidelong glance. “Almost no one.” 

“I'm afraid I don't see how his actions are helping to save you, If anything, you consorting with this man only seems to provoke your very problematic impulses.”

“Being here never did much to suppress them.” Loki insisted. “If I stay, what is to befall me? Will I be locked in my room like a child? Forbidden to leave the palace grounds? Grounding me only provokes me further, mother. You've always known how precocious I become when bridled. Nothing gets better.”

“I don't see you practicing piracy as an improvement.”

“Then don't call it piracy. Call it privateering. Which again, it technically is. I'm on a Weyland-Yutani bond. I have a contract. And if I may be frank, your sons expertise in many areas has been invaluable. He's a member of my crew as much as anyone...”

“Which is of course why you are turning him I for the bounty.” She countered with clear derision. 

“Would it have done us any good to run with Thor on my ship?” Tony reminded her. “Besides, this is better off if we confront it head on. Running would only make things worse. And you seem like a very determined woman. I have absolutely no doubt you would not have stopped chasing us even if you had to offer a second bounty on me.”

“Don't give her ideas.” Loki hissed through his teeth.

“I had considered it, at that. But it did not seem prudent. I want my son back, Mr. Stark. I want him here, where he will be safe and cared for. Loki, we can still be a family. All you have done can be forgiven in the fullness of time. Your brother still cares for you. Deeply. He will need your council when he takes the throne.”

“Is that your plans for me, mother? To sit by his side and be of some use even when he will not listen because he far too much like Odin to take anyone elses council?” Loki chided her with a shake of his head. “There was a time when that would have been all I could wish for, all I might desire. To sit by the side of the Throne and have my words carry weight. A year ago I would have bled for that chance. And now?” Loki let out the breath he'd been holding. “Now I can not imagine how such a thing could ever make me happy.”

“And are you happy as his slave? Loki you can not tell me you thrill at being servile.”

“He was never my lave, your majesty. I promise you that. When he played the role, thats all it was. A role so we could aquire what we'd gone there for.” 

“And later, after Thor found you? Or did you merely permit yourself to be disgraced in order to make your brother feel humiliated for having bothered you?” Frigga shook her head. “These games Loki are a constant source of shame. I care not that you have found affection in a mortal man. By all means wherever you have found it I would have you be happy. But parading about in a...a concubine's garb? Consorting with pirates. And you are pirates Mr. Stark. I'm sorry but we don't have another word for it. Allowing yourself to participate in all manner of thievery and disreputable behavior? Tell me now. Was this a petty revenge? Knowing full well that your actions reflect poorly on us?”

“That was never my desire.” Loki insisted, clearly upset by just how much he seemed to be frustrating his mother. But Frigga was switching targets.

“And you, Mr. Stark? What are your intentions with my son? Does it never occur to you that he belongs here? That he will be better off here?”

“Not by his own standards, your majesty.” Tony managed in a lever voice. He could feel the worry coming off her. A mothers worry. The concerns and anxieties of someone who only wanted the person they loved to be safe. 

“How can you say that when you managed to loose him once?”

“We got him back, obviously.” Tony felt a bit sheepish saying it out loud. He sounded like he was making excuses. 

“And what about your magic?” Frigga asked. “Odin had to glamour you the moment he saw you. Loki I looked. There's nothing left in your veins. I tried I searched. But you have been disconnected from Yggdrasil for far too long. You need to remain here, where you can reestablishing your roots and grow strong once more. Even if I did permit you to leave, you would not be able to come into resonance with Yggdrasil again. You would be adrift. And I am sorry but I do not know that you would ever be able to renew your magic once again.”

“Seeds can take root I new soil, mother. Clippings can be placed to bare bark and made to grow anew. I am not utterly lost without my magic. I am a capable man.” He spoke, but his voice shook. Loki adored his magic. Loosing it would have been like Tony loosing his fathers ship. It left a raw and gaping hole inside of him. “But Yggdrasil is not the only source of magic in all the cosmos. There are others. I have felt them. We only need go close enough for me to find one and I shall be able to renew myself.”

“Loki, I am not sure the AllFather would permit that.” Now Frigga looked as if she regretted to be the one to say this. “The discussion of the council is split two ways. Many think you should be required to remain here on Asgard. They feel that you must do some penance for your crimes, be made to pay for them even if it is not made public what you have done...”

“Or what I am.”

“Others still would be far too thrilled to have you gone once more. But my fear is that this does not come from a desire to see Asgard safe. My fear is that they wish you gone so that your voice will not be in Thor's ear, guiding him to rule and rule well. They want you gone so that they can take the position next to the throne and whisper their private scenes. But they both agree on one thing. Weather you stay or go, both sides wish to have your magic remain bound.”

“So then why does it matter? If they're going to bind his magic anyhow...”

“You misunderstand.” Frigga explained to him. “If Loki remain here, hecan reconnect with Yggdrasil. Even if my magic is bound, he will have magic again. He will no longer feel this gnawing hole in his chest. I know that feeling. It is a dark and melancholy feeling that eats at one. But, should you choose to leave Loki, the council will push to have your magic bound utterly, so that you will pose no threat from outside the kingdom.” Frigga's eyes were full of hurt and worry. “I do not wish to make this choice for you, my son. But if you choose to leave, I can not persuade the council to let you keep your power. You will never be able to use magic again.”


	10. Chapter 10

When Tony had been a child, his father had a workshop. It was closed off to him, mostly because his father was often gone on a cargo run or interplanetary development and some of the things in there were too dangerous to be allowed in the hands of a child. But that had never stopped him from wanting to see inside. Howard had promised to let him have access to it when he was older, but in the months between his comings and goings, Tony just couldn't resist temptation. 

He'd spent weeks building a code decryption device. The first three times he tried it on the lock, it failed. His mom about tanned his hide the third time when she caught him. Half for trying to get inside, the other half for leaving a scorch mark on the wall. But the fourth time, it had worked. 

Tony still remembered the gleam of the technology around him. It was like walking into a shrine dedicated to his fathers genius. He stared at it all with such wonder and fascination, almost afraid to touch anything lest he ruin it. But what caught his attention the most was a half finished blueprint on the drafting table, lying there as if it were a sacred tome meant to be read only by those gifted enough to understand it's meaning. It detailed complicated specs for a new kind of ship. 

“The Entrepreneur.”

Tony jumped a mile high and spun, looking up at his father and trying to think of how he could talk himself out of this kind of trouble. The man looked exhausted, clothing still disheveled from months in the stars. But he did not look angry with his son. 

“She's going to be magnificent. I'm experimenting with a new power core, something that will be capable of recycling energy without sacrificing power or light speed travel.” He walked over and sat down, picking up the blue pen and gesturing for Tony to join him. He picked up the eight year old, plopping him down on his knee and pointing to a reactor chamber. “See that? Thats where the main A.R.C is going to go. Now it'll need to be putting out energy at a constant rate, otherwise it won't remain stable...”

Tony hadn't understood most of it then. He was a child prodigy but that didn't change lack of education and experience. Still, that night with his father had set a course for his entire life. They had stayed in the lab till dawn, Howard showing his son blueprints and plans, dreams and aspirations. He had smiled at Tony and told him that one day, he would be even better than his old man.

Tony had picked up a screwdriver and never set it down.

So how could he ask Loki to set down his proverbial screwdriver?

The short answer? He couldn't. Tony considered himself a man of fair intelligence and understanding. He liked things he could measure, things he could hold and discover. It wasn't that he didn't believe magic existed. Loki had shown him proof of that. But he wasn't so foolish as to think he understood it. That being said, he also wasn't such a fool as to think he could stand here and tell Loki that he should just go ahead and live without it. 

They hadn't spoken after Frigga had left. Loki had sat there, playing with his teacup, thoughts turned inward as he contemplated this new development. Tony had the good sense not to pry right now, but that left him to pace in the bedroom they'd been given, wondering what was really the best thing for the both of them. 

The plan had been relatively simple. Loki had been sure that Odin would be pleased enough to be rid of him, and he had felt that his mother would be content simply to know that he was alive and well and they would be off planet within a few days. Surely the council would agree. They disliked him as much as anyone! Besides, as bureaucrats and statesmen, they'd be thrilled that this wouldn't cost them any money and practically wave them out the door. 

Loki had underestimated the situation. Moreover, he had underestimated his mothers ferocity to keep him home and safe. 

Tony now felt that he had overestimated Loki.

~Now thats not really fair.~ He mused to himself. Unable to be sure what was going on in Loki's mind, he had to be content to over-analyze his own. ~Can you blame him? Think about everything you went through to save your fathers ship? To save his legacy. Think about everything you've done, all the compromises you've made to keep that place going?~ Interstellar pirate isn't what Howard had in mind, and god forbid his mother had ever found out! She'd have come back from the dead just to kick his ass! What wouldn't he do to keep everything he had worked for in tact? He had limits, but honestly the longer it took, the fewer things Tony wasn't willing to consider if it put the Entrepreneur back in shape.

Magic was Loki's ship. 

What did Tony have to offer that could compare? Sure the god had been willing enough to throw in the towel and leave with him when he though there was the chance he could find a new power source somewhere else. But now that he knew his exile would leave him permanently without the one thing he had worked all his life to master and make a part of him? Who would give that up? Really and truly? Who would be prepared to cut out a piece of their soul in exchange for someone who didn't have something equal to offer in return? 

Honestly, Tony felt bad for even considering it. 

~So go over there right now and tell him it's over. Tell him it's okay. You get it. You don't blame him. For fucks sake, Tony! Look around!~ He gazed at the architecture, the murals, the splendor. ~Would YOU need to be told twice? What was he doing, slumming it around with you in some dingy old spaceship.?You could fit the Entrepreneur inside this palace ten times over!~ He rubbed his neck, trying to fight down the very real urge to just pack up and go. This had all gone to shit real damn quick and all he could think of was...

“Anthony?”

Tony just about jumped off the bed. He spun to see Loki standing there hands clasped in front of him, his expression deepened by the set his lips lips and his brows. “Hey.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Right now?” 

“At the moment.”

Tony paused and sucked his lips in, trying to put his thoughts into the least hurtful words possible. Another part of him, the more undependable, rancorous part, railed at him inside his own brain that he was being a bigger jackass by coming all this way, stirring up shit, and then acting like he was going to bail just because things didn't go according to plan! What kind of a chicken shit move was that!?

Tony smiled, closing his eyes as a loose chuckle escaped his lips. “I was wondering, how good do you think the AllFather's depth perception is? Cause I gotta admit the whole time, I was wondering 'Is he looking at me? No...yes? Yes. No?”

Loki managed a short laugh and he shook his head and pulled his lover into his embrace, breathing in the scent of him as if he wanted to memorize it. His fingers brushed down Tony's back, and a tremble seemed to emanate from him, capturing the mortal in it's wake. “You wonderful man. You always find a way to make me laugh.” he leaned Tony's face up and gazed into his eyes. “I'm at home in your embrace, in a way I have never experienced in anyone else's arms. I confess. I do not know how I would ever sleep again without you there.”

“...are you...planning on sleeping without me?”

Loki pursed his lips, looking much like Tony in the fact that he was about to say something that he did not want to say. “I...do not see where there are any other options available to us.” 

That hurt. That hurt so damned bad he almost grasped his chest from the sheer weight of it! But when he opened his mouth to form a glib response, all that would come out was a quiet, meek; “Oh.” 

Loki stiffened. “It was a good plan, Tony. It was. I had every hope in me that it would work. I would have given anything to walk off this realm with you in triumph...but...”

“I get it.” Tony whispered. “The best laid plans and all, right? You worked your whole life to have this magic. I can't ask you to just throw everything away for me.”

The god balked, looking almost offended! “You seem so very willing to let me go. I did not think it would come so easy.” There was just enough venom in his tone for that to make the sting all the worse. 

“You think this is easy?” Tony could feel the burn in his chest growing. Sometimes, a clean break was for the best. Maybe they both understood that. “You think I want to just let you go? I want you to be happy! I want you to have what you worked for! Come on, Lolo! Since day one you have done everything you could to regain this magic. You tried to hide it but I know it drives you nuts not to be around it. It's like an itch under your skin. Well...you're back now. And all you gotta do to get back to what you love is...stay here.”

“Do you mean to be cruel?”

“No! No I really, really don't! But what am I supposed to do? Challenge Odin to a fist fight? Contact Rhodney and threaten to blow up Asgard?” Tony shrugged. “All we can do, all we could ever do, was hope that they wanted you off the planet more than they wanted to punish you. But your mom, she is the sharpest tack in the drawer. Neither of us counted on her. I don't know if there is anything I could offer her that would make her change her mind.”

Loki took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers as he often did when he was nervous or unsure of himself. “...you could...” he hesitated, looking around for a moment before deciding to say it and to hell with the consequences. “You could stay here.”

“...”

“It wouldn't be ideal.” Loki started. “In fact I'm quite sure you hate it. In fact I'm entirely sure you would hate me for doing it.” His voice was starting to pitch, sounding frightened and sad as if he had to force the words out. 

“I wouldn't hate you.” Tony muttered. “But that's not really an option, is it?” Asgard didn't allow humans to remain within it's realm unless they did so as property of one of the nobles there. Where as Loki had played the role of slave for amusement and profit, Tony would, if he chose to remain here, be a slave in fact. Subject to Asgard's laws and demands. 

“So we are at an impasse.” He extended his arms, fully aware that neither of them could win this. “I can not go without forsaking everything I am. I can give up a title for you, Anthony. I can give up the home I was raised in. I can even give up my family, what little of one I ever had. But this? My magic? I don't know that I can do that.”

“And I wouldn't ask you to.”

“And I would not ask you to give your freedom for me. Your ship...your fathers ship. If you gave up any claim on me the bounty would be more than enough to repair it. It would be enough to buy a fleet of ships.” Loki looked very much like he was going to start crying. “Rhodney would be pleased at any rate.” he burst out a breathless laugh, trying so hard to let himself seem as though it did not matter. 

Tony reached out and touched his chin. Suddenly he felt as if he could not stop his own fingers. He gripped Loki hard by the back of the head and jerked him down into a kiss. What little breath Loki had was stolen through that connection, and Tony tugged on his bottom lip. “I love you!” he growled.

“I love you, Anthony!” Loki responded, gasping for air. They were pawing at one another with voracious need, the complex leather and belts no match for this frantic need to reassure the other that not for one moment had they played false in this love. “I love you!”

“I love you.” Tony said again, his mouth demanding another kiss. He shoved Loki down on the bed and managed to strip off the green jerkin and chemise, throwing them away so he could look down at the pale flesh. He let Loki's nimble fingers pull off his uniform, giving the god access to his freely. “I'm never going to stop. You got that? I may not a thousand years but I'm gonna spend every second I got loving you!”

“Tony! Tony!” Loki cried out, ripping the fabric at the hips and tearing it off his body, desperate to cling to him with all his might. “I will love you a thousand years from now! Two thousand! Three thousand.” he dug his teeth into the man's shoulder, staking his claim with animal like tenacity. He heard Tony's sharp bleat of pain, but it did not stop him. Nothing could stop them at this point. This would not be a slow and gentle lovemaking. But that did not stop it form being a loving fuck.

As the last bits of clothing were tossed aside with callous abandon, spread Loki's thighs. “Lube? Oil? Something. Anything!” 

Loki turned just enough to fumble around the drawers. This had been his old room and...well sufficient to say he always had something around! Determined not to break contact, he latched onto Tony with his thighs, gripping the man about the waist and dragging him closer, their erections quickly growing together. He thrust the bottle into Tony's hands, trusting the man to prepare him quickly. “Please! Oh please Tony I need you now!”

“I know. I know Lolo baby.” Tony promised and plopped a generous amount of the thick oil into his palm. With one hand he began to caress his own prick, stroking it up to get himself read for this. With the other he wedged two fingers into Loki's ass, spearing the ring of muscle and forcing them up inside with barely a moments hesitation. If this was going to be the last time, by god he was gonna make it count for something!

“Ant-ony!” Loki lurched up, his body straining as he took the fingers in. He spread his legs wider, looking down to admire the way they moved into his body. “I will never have another like you. I know this to be true. No man, no woman, no being could make me feel as you do! NONE! Houhh!” he crooned freely, not caring if the whole palace were to hear them fucking! At this moment he hoped they gathered outside the door and listened! Loki wished for the whole of Asgard go hear what Tony could do to him. 

“I will spend the rest of my life wishing I was spending it with you.” Tony leaned forward, kissing the taunt belly, worshiping it dearly. “I always thought...maybe one day...” he decided not to finish that thought. If all they had was today, then he didn't want them to mourn tomorrow. 

“Tony, kiss me again. Kiss me and do not stop until you board the ship!” 

Tony obeyed. He crooked himself into Loki's body, withdrawing his fingers and lifting his dick to rub it along the outside edge. Loki was a mess, trying to impale himself on it with rushed abandon. Tony let him wriggle about for a moment, just for the pleasure of knowing how badly he was wanted. He took hold of Loki's thighs, shoved the gods knees up to his chest, and slammed his hips forward. 

Loki howled, but there was not one note of protest in it! He put his hands down to his ass, lifting it up to provide the best angle for the both of them, and begged the man with green eyes and pouting lips. “Fuck me! Fuck me now! Yes! Tony!” Each slam bounced down so hard that Tony could see the ripples of flesh expanding out from the impact, Loki's thighs quivering beautifully for him. The sound of smacking flesh was like an erotic drum beat that kept the pace going till Tony mewled for more. 

“LokI! Yes! Loki! Yes! Lolo! Lolo! LOLO!” It was sudden and rough, but sometimes that was for the best. Tony could feel the energy of the room climb higher and expand, giving him ever sensation that his orgasm would not be the last one had tonight. He plunged in balls deep and watched as Loki's eyes rolled back, the god happy to accommodate. Tony let himself squeeze down tightly, giving short and jerky thrusts as the climax split through his body and left itself implanted deeply into the gods tight asshole. Tony pulled free, his cock bobbing in the air a long moment as he smiled and crawled forward. “Lolo?” he gasped hotly.

“Y-yes?” The god whined, his own climax waiting to be achieved.

“Fuck me.” He demanded.

Loki's mouth formed into a long, devilish grin. In one movement Tony was face first in the bed, the god jerking his thighs open and readying him quickly with deft fingers. There was something contentedly nasty as the sharp burning that followed. While Loki was some manner of otherworldly entity and perhaps more able to take that grinding stretch, Tony had to shriek into the pillows as the cock undid him, dragging all other concerns from his brain as it tucked into him. He gave a harsh whine, shaking as it drove in without reservation, but Tony knew he wouldn't trade that sensation for all the world! His lips were moving, his voice crying out without forethought. “Fuck! Me! Fuck! Me! Fuck! Loki! Fuck!” A hand grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up, and in a split second of time, Tony realized that powerlessness was a relative term!

Loki's fingers dug into his hips with such a possessive tightness that there were sure to be purple bruises by morning! A hard thrust knocked the wind out of him and Tony felt that the god must be aiming directly for his prostate, hitting it with damning accuracy. What kind of words escaped from his mouth, he was sure no one would be able to discern. But in the end it didn't matter. It all translated to good things. 

Back and forth it went. Once Loki had cum, Tony took control, finding one way or another to self satisfy himself with Loki's body or push the god to another orgasm. Whenever he got tired, Loki forgave his human limitations and devoured him utterly, lifting him from the bed to fuck him up against the wall, bend him over the table, or simply hold him up with effortless ease as his cock ruined Tony's body in the most magnificent way! 

By dawn there was nothing left to say or to do, all their energy spent. They cling to one another still, touching or kissing, just trying to soak up these last moments before they both had to do what was necessary, perhaps even what was best.

Even if it was only what was best for the other. 

~~~

 

No one seemed happy. But then perhaps that could only be expected given the situation. Odin seemed passably content. Things were being put to right, his wayward son would be returning to the grips of his control where he could be managed until he grasped his place in the world of Asgard. Frigga looked relieved to know her son would be safe where she could watch over him and help him see that he belonged here, where he could thrive. Thor was equally pleased to have his brother back and to see Tony making his way off planet. The bureaucrats were quite satisfied to see the social order being neatly restored. So long as Loki wasn't suffering under the illusion that he was getting away with anything, they were content. 

The only two people who were utterly miserable were the two people actually concerned, and nobody gave a damn about their feeling on the matter one way or the other. 

Loki was permitted to come with Tony to the docks. They had Frigga to thank for that. At least she seemed to grasp that they did mean something to one another. She had not attended, but had sent Thor to escort the both of them, depending on him to be sure one left while the other stayed. A servant followed with them, speaking to Rhodney in formal, polite tones before taking the data board and transferring the bounty for Loki's capture over to the Entrepreneur's accounts. It was odd enough/ While most businesses did any kind of exchanges through electronic credits, Asgard did this partially, but they also included a number of what they called 'antiquities'.

“As the bounty was offered by her majesty as an independent agent, the royal household can not take responsibility for the funds. It is up to the ladies household to complete payment. Therefor Lady Frigga did not have enough in terms of credits readily available to cover the cost. We do not expect this to cause any more undue difficulties.” The servant explained with a glowering look in Tony's direcrtion.

There was paperwork. There was always some kind of paperwork regardless as to whether or not there was actually any paper. But when the servant had signed and delivered the seal assuring that the cargo had been delivered as stated and Rhdoney had signed that they had been fairly compensated that was all there was to be done... 

Save saying the actual goodbyes.

“It's been amazing, Lolo.” Tony smiled,gazing at the gods magnificent green eyes. “I'd have loved to get ta know that blue side of your a bit more. “

“Would that we had all the time in the world, I would have been happy to show you all of my many sides, Tony.” He leaned in. “Especially the backside.” 

“I am gonna miss that glorious backside. Especially since I won't be sitting on mine for a few days.” he ignored how Rhodney rolled his eyes and how Thor seemed so aghast that his brother had been on the receiving end of things, even temporarily. “I love you.” he said, loud enough for the both of them to hear. 

“And I, you, Anthony. Always.” He leaned in and the took their last embrace, letting their arms wrap tightly enough as if to squeeze the very life from one another. Maybe it would have been better to shake hands. Holding on like this made it so much harder to let go and walk away. 

It wasn't until Thor placed a firm but caring hand on Loki's shoulder that their connection broke. “We must go, Loki. Father expects us back to discuss your recompense.”

Loki rolled his eyes with clear disregard. “Yes by all means let not keep the AllFather waiting.” One last look. One last mournful expression and Loki turned on his heel, walking in front as his brother followed from behind to keep him moving forward. 

Tony stood there, watching him go until he could no longer see the green of the man's leathers. He shoved his hands in his pockets and heaved a sigh. “Okay! Load er up! We got a long way ta go and a short time to get there!”

Rhodney walked with him, clasping a hand on his friends shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

“You hated his ass.”

“I didn't trust him for shit. But...you two loved one another. And he did care about you. He's just an arrogant asshole.”

“Yeah. With an amazing ass.” Tony sighed, smiling as Rhodney groaned. “So, whats the plan from here?” 

“Well we've got more than enough credits to take care of the main repairs to the flag ship, but as far as the rest of the ransom we need to go down to the cargo bay and take a full inventory. I don't know what it's all worth but we need to figure out what we can unload and how. I'm sure there are antiquities dealers and collectors who'll take a lot of it. But if there are any rare finds in there, weapons, jewels, that sort of thing, we might need to keep close tabs on those till we can find a good place to sell them.” Rhondny surmised, looking down at the list. 

“I'll go down with you.” Tony followed him onto the elevator, pressing the button.

“You don't have to. I've got this covered if you're busy.”

“I'm not busy. That's the problem. I need something to be busy with.” Tony pressed his com-link, Jarvis putting across the ship as quickly as he could. “Attach to the P.A. System, thanks J.” he took the intercom. “Attention crew members. I don't know about you guys but I'd say we've been out on the stars long enough. Set a course for home, ladies and gentleman, prepare for hyperjumps ASAP.” He could hear a cheer go up all over the ship. No matter how hardened and determined a group of pirates was, a lot of them still had families they worked to get back to. Who didn't look forward to getting home for a few months?

At least if you had someone to go home to.

Tony tried to immerse himself in the cargo list. They began by going through the Asgardian articles one at a time, splitting it up into three categories: This Looks Valuable, I Don't Know What This Is, and I Don't Know What This Is But It's Glowing So Charge Extra. Frigga had at least been generous with the articles. Tony knew places that would pay top dollar for some of the fancy, hand embroidered silks and laces they had, not to mention the bars of rare metals. He was tempted to keep some of it to experiment with himself. He would need to keep busy for a while until the pain wasn't quite so fresh. 

“Hey Tony! You should come take a look at this!” 

He wandered over, wiping off his hands with an old rag as he came to see what his friend had found. Rhodney picked up a smooth green box with strange silver and gold sigils carved into it, the package seeming to vibrate with it's own energy. “Got a note on it. Says it's to you.”

“Huh.” Tony flipped the note over and looked at the delicate, almost certainly feminine handwriting. “With deepest thanks and gratitude for what you have done.” 

“Parting gift from Loki?” He asked.

“No. That's not his handwriting. I don't know who it's from.” Tony turned the box over in his hands and saw a little clasp. “...think we should open it?” 

“I think so. I mean if it was any other suspicious package in payment I'd say blow it out the airlock. But these Aesir folk are pretty big on rules and honor and their pride. I don't think they'd intentionally send you anything dangerous.” 

He set the box down on a table, inspecting it thoroughly before popping the clasp. The box folded open like a jewelry display case, revealing the shining contents inside. The planter was a dark green with runes carved into the side and intricate knot-work decorating it liberally. Moss and rocks kept the cutting in place, providing it with a stable base to get started in as the bark glowed with it's own silvery light. Tony knew a fair amount about plants given what he considered his profitable hobby, and he could tell that this cutting had to have been taken within the last day or two. Yet it had already begun to sprout little branches with tiny golden buds on them. “Wow...thats...” he reached out to touch it and felt something reach out to touch him on a level he didn't quite understand. It was warm and inviting and dare he say it, cosmic. 

“Nice desk toy.” Rhodney shrugged. “You sure it's not from Loki? He knows you like plants.”

“Pretty sure.” Tony lifte dit up. “Hey I'm gonna go put this in my quarters, okay?”

“Sure thing. I'll be here when you get back.”

Tony took the elevator back up. He tried to avoid people as he took the long walk back to captains quarters, not really in the mood for conversation. He opened the door, not bothering to switch on the lights. Somehow the dim room felt more comforting this way. He placed the glowing artifact on his desk. A little memento. Something he could look at and think back to how good it had been. That wasn't a crime, right?

Tony sat back on his bed, letting his energy levels drop and the reality of everything sink in. “J?”

:Yes Sir?:

“Have we cleared Asgard airspace?”

:Indeed we have, Sir. Preparing for hyper-jumps as we speak.:

“Good. Carry on.” Tony smiled to himself, maybe just a touch smugly as he felt the pressure on the bed change slightly. “So...how much trouble are we in?”

“Well, lets see.” Hands wrapped about his shoulders. “For claiming a bounty without delivering the prize, quite a bit. A few years in the dungeons no doubt. For absconding with a prince, several decades worth of the most abominable imprisonment. But for taking a cutting of Yggdrasil itself...Tony I don't think they've even invented a punishment horrid enough for that!”

“To be fair, that was a gift.” He leaned back gazing into bright green eyes. “We need to let the crew go. No reason they need to get caught up in this. They're good people...well...you know what I mean.”

“I know. And your friend? Rhodney will not be pleased.”

“I'm giving him the Entrepreneur and turning over all my shared to him. There can't be anything left that might suggest he had anything to do with this. They'll come looking for this ship first and I don't want him to take the blame.” Tony kissed the lips with longing in his heart, feeling a needy flutter as it was returned. “We can take the Trickster as soon as we get out of the galaxy. I never put that one on the books so it shouldn't be registered to anyone.”

“Tony...” He kissed the man again, such love in those eyes that they seemed to be made of worlds. “Are you sure you want this? You are giving up your fathers hip, your fathers dream for you. Your ambitions.”

“Sometimes you just have to reorient whats important to you.” Tony smiled, pulling the god into his arms and pushing his head into the chest just to hear the comforting heartbeat. “Are you ready for a new adventure, Lolo?”

“Wherever you will take me, my love.”


End file.
